Bound By The Ring
by acommonname
Summary: To stop women from asking him out, Sasuke Uchiha, suddenly goes to work with a fake wedding ring on his finger. He is nominated to be Konoha Corp.'s next president. Everything was going great. Until he was invited to a business dinner with his WIFE
1. Rule no 1

**Chapter One: **re-write

**Author's note**: This chapter was re-written

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.

**Warnings:** Foul language, Shounen ai and no beta reader. Did I miss something?

000 000 000

**Rule No. 1:** Always remember that no matter how normal your day starts chaos can happen at any moment.

Uchiha Sasuke is a man who firmly believes that he is on the list of one of the most promising businessmen that is bound to be extremely successful.

He found his calling in the jungle they called the corporate elite world.

He came from a family of law enforcement and political lineage. They are known as a clan who has served the Fire country for centuries and still continued to do so. Having a father who is the commissioner in general of fire country and a prodigy older brother in the law enforcement career had him struggling just to keep up with their achievements.

He knew that his father would object his decision so he earned a soccer scholarship for college and graduated with honors. He left his family's home at eighteen, determined to be independent and away from his father who pressured him to join the police academy. He took a part-time job at a local jazz café to pay for a small apartment and other expenses during college. He was determined not to depend on his family that refused to accept his existence.

At the young age of twenty-one, Sasuke was able to land a job in the sales department as a field sales representative at Konoha Corporation, the largest if not the richest corporation in the entire country on his first attempt. If you ask any aspiring employee if that was possible, their eyes would widen the size of dinner plates, scream bloody murder and then sob in a corner. Yes, it is a cut throat world.

Three years later, Sasuke Uchiha has managed to climb up to Sales Director at the young age of twenty four. A recent business magazine did a full page spread about him as the youngest director the firm has ever promoted. He was also the only one who reached up to this position at such a short amount of time save for the former president before Jiraya. He was damn proud of his accomplishments and was confident that he could handle any kind of hurdle fate threw at him

…

Well – until today

It started with like any other business day. The raven haired male made his way towards the 15th floor in a neatly pressed black suit. His office was at the end of the hall and it gave time for women to rush over and swoon over him. They had tried numerous of times to make their intentions known but the offending band wrapped around the gorgeous male's finger made them halt with hesitation. Well that was how it appeared to the jealous bachelors. They could do nothing but angrily grit their teeth as they typed away in their respective cubicles. Despite the obvious tension, the center of interest had not even noticed and continued on with double checking his schedule on his tablet.

He barely acknowledged his assistant's too cheerful greeting as he murmurs his infamous "Hn."

He entered his neatly furnished office and sat down. He immediately began signing and reviewing the papers that was laid out before him.

"Lately, you became so boring to watch."

The young Uchiha halted his hand and slowly lifted his face to meet the source of the voice. He is greeted by a silver haired man who sported a bored look.

But this was never the case with Hatake Kakashi, his mentor and now colleague.

The older man was a senior marketing director. Despite his lazy and slacker-like appearance, Kakashi is definitely not someone who you should mess with lightly. Although eccentric, his works and the product that he promotes always came out on top. He is also the very reason Sasuke is in this company right now.

Kakashi took a seat on the opposite end of the desk and made himself comfortable. He met Sasuke when he was invited as guest speaker at Sasuke's college. Sasuke made a deep impression on him because he was the only student who actively participated in the lecture. He wanted to learn. He dared to ask questions no one would. From that day on, the silver haired man knew that this kid was going to go places and he made sure that he placed him close enough where he could see it happen but free enough to let him fly.

"Have you hit a dead end with your team? Or maybe you're just too lazy to get your ass working." Sasuke cautiously inquired. If this man wasn't in a slump this means he was here to pester him.

"Ah it seems like yesterday when I found a little bird very eager to fly away from his mother's nest. Who would've thought that little chick was a predator eagle." Kakashi sighed and sobbed in a clearly fake manner.

"What do you want Kakashi?"Sasuke massaged his temple, trying to figure out what the other wanted so he could get rid of him quickly.

"Well I just wanted to see how my favorite entertainer is doing but you seem so boring lately. It was a lot of fun the first few days when the ladies started crying and pretending that they will jump out the window to die, but now they're keeping their distance."

"Well that's good isn't it? I have managed to finish a lot of work when they stop trying to get me to ask them out."

"Noooooh. Ever since you wore that ring your I'm-so-pissed-I'm-going-to-explode-but-I-won't-because-I'm-an-Uchiha poker face hasn't appeared. It's boring." Sasuke stared at the ring. He almost forgot that he wore one. It didn't take that much time to get use to it.

It started when Kakashi used Sasuke for the face of the company by arranging a two page spread about the young Uchiha, despite the other's total refusal. He even went as far as suggesting to the CEO that Konoha needed a young and attractive face to represent the corporation. It would most likely attract their youthful consumers. And who could refuse such orders that came from the higher up?

Not long after the sales doubled but it came with a price. Women even outside their company started pestering Sasuke out and more than eager to bait the perfect catch. Sasuke was almost at his wits end when Shikimaru came with a suggestion.

Well it was more like, "Troublesome. It's because you're single and available for the kill."

The next day Sasuke bought a ring and placed it on his ring finger. This caused uproar in the entire building while they tried finding out just who the lucky bitch was. The "bait" was somehow left alone to continue his work and eventually gave him the distance he needed to do his work.

But of course he wasn't married. Having relationships means decreasing the time to focus on his career. Something he didn't want to do. The ring was just a convenient prop for aspiring spouse hunters to leave him alone or at least keep their distance.

"Hmm…" Kakashi rubbed his covered cheek. Sasuke never understood why the older man needed to hide his face.

To help him come up with stupid ideas perhaps?

"…cold and aloof as always, Sasuke. Do you even know the name of your assistant?"

"The one with thick framed glasses?"

"I didn't ask if you can description her. See what I mean."

"Well if I knew her name will it increase her productivity rate?"

Kakashi laughed. "Probably not. She'll probably squeal and say 'Uchiha-san knows my name!'" Kakashi held another set of laughter when he saw Sasuke's eye twitched.

"What are you really here for Kakashi?" The younger male sighed. He was getting tired and it wasn't even lunch break.

"Ah." The other started. He turned his curved eyes at Sasuke which was never a good sign. It always meant that this man was going to be entertained at his expense. He could only discreetly swallow.

"Sarutobi-sama is calling for you." He wanted to pass it as a joke but since the CEO of Konaha Corp. was mentioned he forced the thought off.

"You could have told me sooner!" Sasuke stood up and proceeds to the top floor with Kakashi trailing behind.

That happy whistle was not a good sign.

"Come in." A wise old voice came from the other side of the door. Sasuke and Kakashi entered the elegant top floor office of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Have a seat. He gestured towards the sofa sets in the middle of the room. There, already sitting on one of the chairs was the company president, Sanin Jiraiya.

When they were all seated, Sarutobi began to speak.

"As you all know Jiraiya is retiring in three months to pursue his writing 'cough' career and his position in the company is open. Upon Kakashi's suggestion and your outstanding performance, you are nominated as one of the candidates for this position."

"…" Despite Sasuke's stoic and stiff appearance his mind was in total and complete chaos. It took almost a minute and a half for the young prodigy to come up with a reply. "It is an honor to be considered but isn't the vice president more suitable?"

The old man simply smiled. "I understand where you're coming from but I always maintained the company for equal opportunity and since 2 of my most trusted friends have put your name in I see no reason why not. Most of the board agrees."

Sasuke could only nod.

"Good. You will start training under Jiraiya tomorrow morning. I'd like to use these couple of months to get to know you and how you work. I insist that you have dinner with my family and please bring your wife along."

"My what?" Sasuke could feel Kakashi shaking trying to suppress his laughter beside him.

_'So that's what it was'_

"You're wife. Didn't you get married recently?" He points at the ring.

"Uh yeah I'm sorry your news gave me quite a shock that my mind is still trying to cope."

The old man smiled in understanding.

Kakashi gave the young male a 'good save' sign.

"So it's settled then. Does Saturday night sound good?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for the invite."

"Great can't wait to meet your wife. She must be quite the lady to win you over." Jiraya laughed

"You bet she is." Kakashi egged on.

"Hahaha…" Sasuke tried to choke a laugh then whispered lowly with gritted teeth for only Kakashi to hear. "I'll get you for this."

TBC

Next Chapter

**Rule No. 2:** When you find yourself in need of an immediate plan with a deadline, always make sure it falls in the line of Common Sense


	2. Rule No 2

**Chapter Two: re-write**

**Author's note: **This chapter was re-written

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.

000 000 000

**Rule No. 2: When you find yourself in need of an immediate plan with a deadline, always make sure it falls in the line of common sense**

000 000 000

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't yet, but he sure knew what he was going to be Saturday comes.

Dead

The young adult was wide awake on his standard double sized bed. His sheets were rumpled at the far edge of the bed and he was still in yesterday's suit replaying the scene from the office not too long ago.

The clock reads 4:30 AM his alarm won't go off for an hour and a half.

He talked big with Kakashi yesterday but looking at it now as he began to think clearly…

'Where the fuck was he suppose to get a WIFE?'

000 000 000

Thirteen Hours Ago

"I must say Sasuke-kun I offer nothing but congratulations." His co-manager sing-sanged as they approached Sasuke's desk.

The other male had not uttered a single word when they left the CEO's office. He decided that whatever kind of demise he planned to bestow on the older male, it was best carried out in his lair where the bastard will not be able retreat to back to his hole.

"I wonder when I can get to meet this 'wife' of yours too."

The male in front immediately halted.

"You" He uttered with such venom that his estrange father could be proud.

"Me?" The older one pointed at himself with an innocent face that could rival a baby. He tried.

"You knew that this was going to happen!" The young Uchiha blindly grabbed the nearest object he could lay hands on. He hurled the executive chair at the silver haired He missed by two centimeters.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, you and I both know that it wasn't me who wanted to pretend to be married man." The other tied to reason, rather amusingly as he dodged the flying chair.

It unfortunately landed right on a random passerby with a green shirt and a strange bowl haircut that oddly resembled the security chief. It didn't matter right now. Once an Uchiha is intent and focused on something, no one could take him out from his set goal.

Like eliminating one Hatake Kakashi

Now, one would wonder why anyone in the department has not bothered to scream bloody murder or tried step in and stop the riot the two was creating. The answer was obvious. This was a random everyday occurrence usually initiated by Director Hatake himself.

If you work in that department the first lesson learned was always be on high alert for rapidly thrown objects. There was one incident where a very sharp Shuriken was thrown and one could only wonder where it came from. The only thing odd in this situation was Uchiha-san's booming vocals, and not in a good way.

Hatake-san must have crossed the forbidden bar twice over.

"You knew this was going to happen." That was the heavy fountain pen, thrown like kunais with the full intention to kill its target.

Sasuke could be a ninja.

"I did not."

Lies! No one could believe that all too amused eyes. Kakashi was really good at replacing himself with another random person

. Goodbye random graphic artist who always stared at someone's crotch.

"Ah Sasuke-kun careful -Well unless you want people to find out what your fit is about then…"

Sasuke immediately stopped. The smart ass was right. If he made anymore fuss out of this then people are might catch on.

"Finally." Kakashi brushed fake dirt off his shoulder. He looked around and assessed his surroundings. People were back to work and everything seemed back to normal as if nothing happened unless one would count the crack wall and two injured people that laid on the floor, half dead.

"You're so uptight. You really need to get laid."

…

!

A small orange book was suddenly seen thrown out from the 15th floor window

000 000 000

'That stupid Kakashi'

Sasuke turned to his bedside table to check the time.

5:30 AM.

At 8 o'clock he must already be stepping through the building's entrance doors and by tomorrow he must present a respectable wife at the dinner party; which he doesn't have!

_'Okay Sasuke calm down. You've been in far worse situations that this, right? You got three hours. That should be enough time to think of a perfectly fireproof plan. There is nothing that you can't do when you put your mind to it. You want this promotion, yes?_

_What do you need?_

_A wife_

…

_I need to find one._

_How_

_Make a deal with someone. But not just anyone, this person must definitely not be involved in the company. She isn't trying to get into his pants and demand time from him. She must not be in love with him and is perfectly okay with being left alone. Most important of all, she has to be beautiful. He can't just pick a random hooker on the streets and proclaim that he's in love with her. She has to be attractive and charismatic._

"Where the Hell am I going to find one!"

It didn't show in his face as he continued to get ready for work but the young Uchiha was in deep panic mode. You can tell by the continued twitching of the eye.

He barely registered the front door open. The housekeeper was in. Ever since he got his own high rise 2kld flat, Sasuke had changed housekeepers more than he could count and each not even lasting more than three days.

The worst ones were the ones who claimed they have fallen in love with him. They would steal his underwear or valuables, others ate food from his fridge that he had already taken a bite off. Some tried mixing potent sleeping drugs and aphrodisiacs on his beverages and if it weren't for his natural ability to find suspicious objects he could have fallen victim to the ones who would try on his clothes and seduce him with it. As scary as it may sound male housekeepers he hired had tried the same. Of course they were literally kicked out.

But so far the latest housekeeper, although he could barely remember what he/she looked like was okay. He was cleaning his flat for over two months now and so far the place was as neat as ever. This housekeeper was the only one where he took the time to request a spare keycard from the tenant manager.

The first thing he noticed which Kakashi found strange was the sudden living flora inside. Flowers and indoor plants were now displayed in various areas making the place homier.

Once in a while he would come home to delicious baked cookies and despite the fact that he hated sweet things, he devoured the chewy treats almost immediately.

The housekeeper made his flat a little less lonely and sometimes he felt that he had a…

Wait a minute

Sasuke hurriedly finished tying his tie on and heads for the front door in quicker pace. With a plan in motion, the only thing he needed to make sure is the housekeeper's appearance.

As he approached the corridor, Sasuke could see the housekeeper remove the jacket and set aside the back pack totally unaware of him. Blond and short haired and despite the heavy coat he could tell that the five feet and six inches body was male but definitely slender with a great ass.

Sasuke remained rooted to his spot and patiently waited for the blond to turn around. He was met with big bright blue eyes that kept nothing and a small round tanned face that seemed very smooth despite the three line marks in each cheek. And right now the face showed total surprise.

"Woah! Uchiha—uh, um…san" Sasuke took little notice of how the smaller male seem to have forced the honorific out. "I thought you left already. Or am I too early?" He said rather confused as he checked his cellphone for the time.

Perfect

"I'm a little late actually. But if you are not too busy um…" He never found out his name.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki" the other supplied for him.

"Yeah um... Naruto. Can you come back after my work hours, say around six? I need to speak to you about something." Naruto gave him a suspicious look but slowly nods and Sasuke immediately leaves for work.

"So what's the plan Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi, as if the battle from yesterday had never occurred is again seen leaning on the younger male's table. The sales department was oddly deserted.

"I got it covered." This suddenly sparked Kakashi's interest tenfold.

"Really? May I ask how?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes but he knew if he didn't answer the man, he would follow him all day asking about it. To save himself the headache he simply replied with "Come with me after work. I need your help anyway."

0000000000000000000

Eight hours later

Kakashi followed Sasuke to his flat.

As both men entered the apartment they saw the blond in an orange apron preparing a meal.

"Wow Sasuke. Jiraya and Sarutobi-sama was right about the lovely part, well more of adorable…but."

"Well Kakashi-san I like you to meet my WIFE." The young Uchiha smirked

CRASH

Naruto unceremoniously dropped the plates he was carrying

WHAT!

TBC

**Next Chapter**

**Rule no 3**: After you device a plan make sure that the people involve are willing, while you're at it see to it that they can execute your plan perfectly.


	3. Rule No 3

**Chapter Three: re-write**

**Rule No 3: **After you device a plan make sure that the people involve are willing, while you're at it see to it that they can execute your plan perfectly.

000 000 000

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

As Uchiha Sasuke fell to the path of unconsciousness he realized that there were probably a lot of things that could have happened while he was passed out on the floor. One of them being was the heavy reflection of Uzumaki Naruto who was trying to figure out just how exactly he got into this mess.

000 000 000

Uzumaki Naruto is a happy go lucky 'normal' college student.

He was raised by loving parents who taught him the importance of good values. They had always told him that promises, no matter how small or big, must always be taken seriously. Sadly, both of them died when he was still young and he has been living with Umino Iruka, his adoptive father ever since.

Despite the ups and downs, he knew that life has to be taken head on. He thought he came prepared. However there are always uncontrollable waves of circumstances that can sweep someone away in the most unexpected times.

Two months ago, paying no mind to Iruka's insistent claims that he could provide for them both; Naruto still applied for a part time job in a house keeping agency.

Housework came naturally for the young blond. It has always been Iruka and he in the household, and most of the time Iruka had to go to work; so he took charge of their household chores. He learned to cook, clean and do the laundry and found it satisfying.

But what the blond really loved to do was gardening. They have small patches of vegetation scattered outside their small home and they were very well cared for. Neighbors would often see the bright blond young man watering, weeding and sometimes even talking to the plants. They bloomed and blossomed with his care.

In college, it came as no surprise to his friends and family that the hyperactive blond's first choice was landscape architecture. He expressed his concern with the expenses but Iruka would hear none of it. He was very grateful to his adoptive father and it made him have more than enough reason to seek a job.

When Naruto stepped inside the agency, the manager looked at him like he was the guardian of light sent from heavens. The manager appeared like she was about to have some sort of seizure until she saw him.

Now, Naruto could admit that since childhood, he had strived to be acknowledged. Be it by achievements or pranks. But the woman has blatantly displayed her relief in a very eerie manner. He almost backed down. He reminded himself his reason for applying a job. Iruka has done so much for him and he wanted to do something for him in return.

The agency appeared to be short on staff. She barely gave him a proper interview. She immediately made him sign a contract before shoving him out the door; his new employer's address in hand.

_Uchiha Sasuke_, the file read.

He couldn't help but whistle.

25th floor A. The tall building sure gave away how much his employer was probably earning. He only saw this type of high-rise structures from afar. Never would he imagine that he would stand in front of this beautiful constructed building's entrance. It looked like it belonged to the sky with its glass exterior and architectural ingenuity.

This was his first job experience and he really wanted to make it work. He tamed his blonde spike and purchased a new set of neat looking clothes instead of the loose khakis and orange chucks he prefers to wear. He also practiced a formal introduction for the dude. But as the tenant manager announced his presence, the ass just swiftly passed by muttering a: "It's about time" without as much as a glance.

Bastard!

He didn't even explain anything to him. What kind of a man would leave a new housekeeper alone in his own apartment?

An Idiot, that's what.

Uzumaki Naruto's first impression of his employer?

A prick

A prick with a stick up his ass thus he dubbed him as "TEME"

Okay he admits. Even though his employer was a complete ass, Naruto found it easy to do his job. Maybe because they barely communicated or rather, they completely ignored each other's presence. The TEME was always gone before he arrives to clean. Furthermore Naruto promised the housekeeping agency that he was going to do his a good job, and he never backs out on his word.

He always made sure to keep his word.

_Promises must always be honored _

The apartment was not a total disaster to begin with. He cleaned the whole place in two hours. It could have used a little color though, so he made discretion to add small indoor plants here and there. Sometimes he would leave a small plate of cookies or sandwiches which to his satisfaction were left empty the next day. He heard no complaints from the bastard and even gave him a key card

So how exactly did he get into this mess?

He would also like to know.

He arrived like any other day in Uchiha's apartment. He didn't sense anything odd at all. He inserted the keycard and punched the number combinations. He found it odd for his employer to hand him an extra keycard but if it made his job easier, then who was he to complain.

His midterms were set in the afternoon. He thought if it will be a good idea to head to the library to study after this. Lost in thought he failed to notice Sasuke who was still home and was staring at him from head to toe; scrutinizing him like a piece of meat.

'_Did he just pause at my butt?'_

"Woah! Uchiha-san." He mentally congratulated himself for changing the teme to an honorific 'san' before it passed through his mouth.

"I thought you left already. Or am I too early?" he checked the time. It was already eight thirty.

"I'm a little late actually. But if you're not too busy um…" there was a long pause.

Naruto assumed that the other was trying to remember his name which was impossible because the other never bothered to ask.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah um, Naruto, can you come back after my work ends, say around six or seven?"

_Now this was new. Am I in trouble?_ He looked at the taller male for any sign of distaste. He couldn't think of anything and the other didn't seem to be upset but more of troubled. He slowly nodded.

After the Uchiha-teme left, Naruto began tidy the house. He checked to see if the moth orchids were growing well. He smiled. From the looks of it the flowers will bloom nicely. It wasn't hard to clean the place, Uchiha-teme was somewhat an organize person with an occasional misplaced clothing and a glass or two.

By four in the afternoon, his classes were all done, including the blood sweating midterm exam. With two hours to spare, Naruto decided to drop by the market and make dinner.. The Uchiha-teme probably won't take offense if he prepared dinner in his apartment. He seemed to like what he made anyway.

He cooked a simple beef stew. He left it on the stove to keep warm when the Sasuke arrives. He was in the middle of taking out the clean plates to set on the table when he heard the Uchiha-teme and another voice arguing on the other side of the door.

"Ah welcome home." He greeted.

All three males stared at one another. Well it was more like Kakashi and Sasuke staring at Naruto wearing an orange apron while the smell of food was lingering in the air. Naruto stared back from lack of nothing better to do.

"Wow Sasuke. Jiraya and Sarutobi-sama was right about the lovely part, well more of adorable…but."

_What did the older man mean?_ He wondered

"Well Kakashi-san, I want you to meet my WIFE."

….

Naruto actually waited for at least 5 seconds to see if the teme would laugh and say 'it's a joke I got you!' But it wasn't happening in fact he was smirking!

The dishes he was carrying suddenly came crashing to the floor with very interesting sounds.

WHAT!

"OH, it's finally nice to meet you Missus Uchiha." The silver hair man extended a hand to greet the shorter male.

"I don't get this joke."

With the smirk still in place, Sasuke strides towards the shocked blond. He casually rapped an arm around the other's shoulder and pulled him closer. He leaned his face forward to give the smaller male a peck on the cheek when Naruto choose the perfect time to get out of his state of shock and turned to stare at his employer.

Struck

Their first kiss as a "married couple"

But before anyone could grasp the fact, Uchiha Sasuke now laid on the ground unconscious courtesy of Naruto's fist aimed right at Sasuke's defenseless jaw.

000 000 000

'What kind of wife knocks his husband unconscious?'

'Well let me think…THE KIND THAT IS NOT HIS WIFE!'

Sasuke could distantly hear the voices of Naruto and Kakashi in the background as he began to come back to the land of the conscious; taking with him a killer headache and aching jaw as a souvenir.

"What happened?" he asked still groggy.

"Oh he's awake" Sasuke looked up to see two pairs of eyes that were staring at him. One is a mismatch pair, the other is endless deep blue shades that he has never seen before. The housekeeper's…

He recalled everything.

"Usuratonkachi! You hit me." He hissed out. His jaw wasn't quite cooperating with him at the moment. _Damn, that skinny little brat can throw a punch._

"How dare you call me that TEME!" employer or not this ass was going down…even more.

"What am I suppose to call a dobe! DOBE!" Sasuke was in no mood for this and the numbing feeling he has on his face is making him even more irritated.

"Why YOU!"

_It would be easy to strangle this bastard right now._ The housekeeper thought.

"Now, now Sasuke that's not a very nice way to treat a person who has been taking care of you the whole time you were unconscious."

Both paused.

Sasuke had just begun to notice his current position. His head was lying on Naruto's lap while the blond held an icepack over Sasuke's bruised jaw. He gave the small blond a disbelieving look.

"Don't get confused. I'm not such an ass like you to leave someone passed out on the floor." Sasuke could see a light blush on the blonds' cheek which he thought was kind of cute but quickly dismissed the idea. Fueled by irritation he replies with a comeback.

"You're the one who caused this. dobe"

"And I'm not sorry for it! TEME." To prove his point, Naruto pressed the icepack harder into Sasuke's faced.

"That hurts!"

"Ah you two really look like romantic couple. You even have pet names and everything." Kakashi suddenly interrupted giving the two and amused stare.

"WE'RE NOT!" both bit at the same time.

TBC

**Next Chapter**

**Rule no. 4**: Remember that things go a lot smoother with the right negotiations. And make sure he's not acquainted with your boss.


	4. Rule No 4

**Chapter four:** randomly-rewritten

**Rule no. 4:** Remember that things go a lot smoother with the right negotiations. And make sure he's not acquainted with your boss.

000 000 000

Fifteen minutes passed eleven

By this time Kakashi was already in bed reading his favorite orange book, but suddenly remembered was thrown out of the window.

He released a sigh. Unfortunately, his former student and the little blond bombshell have spent the last four hours arguing. Due to the party's sheer exhaustion the three are now laying on the couch with half of their souls gone.

He must admit, he had never seen the young Uchiha act so childishly before. Usually people would jump at the chance to be involved with the other, much to the young Uchiha's annoyance but this blond was one probably one in a trillion.

He released another sigh. That was wrong, he shouldn't be surprised. Sooner or later the raven haired prodigy was going to encounter a person who does not bend his every will that easily.

"Okay. Why don't we start this over?" Being the oldest, he decided to try and take matters into his own hands.

"Sasuke-kun, this could have been a lot easier if you considered Naruto-kun's approval first."

"I'll pay you." Sasuke immediately negotiated. He is after all running out of time.

"Why would I want your money?" he received in return.

"I was already paying you."

…

That was a good point

"A wife isn't hired."

"So you want to do this without extra pay?"

"No. I'm a part-time housekeeper. A wife is someone who does this for free."

"A housekeeper and a housewife basically do the same type of job. I don't see why this is a problem for you." In Sasuke's overly twisted mind, Naruto is a good option.

"I'M A MAN. TEME" The blond tried to reason.

"You didn't strike me as a sexist, dobe. Same-sex marriage is common in this country."

"Why you! That's not what I meant!"

Kakashi slapped a hand on his face. How dense can Sasuke get?

"She chooses to be with you out of love."

"This makes it more inconvenient. I'm not looking for one."

Apparently the young Uchiha can be a lot denser. He decided to help.

"You see Naruto-kun, Sasuke really needs your help right now." He started. "Sasuke is up for a promotion and his boss wants to invite him and his wife to a dinner party. They kind of got the wrong impression and thinks that Sasuke is married. He didn't want to embarrass the nice old man by telling otherwise in front of many people." Okay, so he sugar coated a bit but how else was he going to make Naruto bite the bait?

"Why me? There are probably a lot out there who would jump to be at Uchiha-teme's side, right?" Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Naruto's response. Realizing that he blurted out the words before he could speak, a light tint of pink covered Naruto's cheeks.

_Oooh so he does take notice of Sasuke's appearance. Now I want him to play Sasuke's wife even more._

The two had no way of knowing that the gears on Kakashi's head were slowly turning towards the sadist direction.

"Well that is the thing. He's trying to avoid attachment." Sasuke remained silent due to Kakashi's warning glare. "If there is anything you want. I'm sure Sasuke is willing to give it to you in exchange."

Crystal blue eyes began to dance with thought.

"As long as it's not something too stupid, like a year supply of ramen" Sasuke can't help but comment

"You can do that?" The blue eyes couldn't hide the amazement at the possibility.

_'Is he serious?'_ the two other occupants thought.

"I mean. Well I was just curious." The tan face began to burn red.

"So what is it Naruto?" Kakashi began to pry.

"Well, the reason why I wanted a job is because I want to save enough money so I can afford to send my guardian on a vacation. He has been working so hard ever since he adopted me and couldn't afford to take a break."

"That's awfully nice of you Naruto-kun. I'm sure Sasuke can easily provide a relaxing vacation to the south for him. Right, Sasuke?"

"That is way beyond what I'm…ugh! Whatever." He muttered, nursing the pinch mark that Kakashi all but innocently bestowed upon him.

"This is only one dinner right?"

Both men nodded their head.

"Yeah. I guess its okay." The blond still hesitated but could not find any harm in it at the moment.

"Wonderful! Please be here at nine AM sharp we have a lot to buy and prepare for."

"Buy what?" both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"To buy a ring, silly. Won't it look weird if Sasuke's infamous wife comes without a pretty and expensive ring on?" If possible Sasuke's face became even paler.

_'I'll kill him! Kill him then revive him just so I can kill him all over again!_

Kakashi ushered Naruto out of the apartment not even bothering to hide his glee and left Sasuke with his evil murderous thoughts.

000 000 000

The next morning Naruto found himself in front of a jewelry shop.

_'Wow. I always see this from across the street but I've never thought I would actually step foot in it."_ He entered the shop with a fascinated face while a brooding Sasuke trailed behind.

"Ah. Welcome." Both males halted their path and gawked quietly at the overly pierced man in front of them.

"Pein-san! How many times must I tell you not to greet the customers directly!" What appeared to be a clerk with blue hair tied in a rose bun immediately goes out from the back room.

"How can you say that to the shop owner and the jewelry designer?" he countered. She did not listen, instead she shooed the owner away.

"I'm so sorry. Despite how he looks he really is a good craftsman and his designs are impeccable." The pair continued to stand still.

"I er…May I help you?" She tried again.

Sasuke came forward. He lifted his left hand to show a simple Platinum ring with gold markings. "I bought this ring a couple of months ago and I want to purchase another for him." He pointed at his blond companion.

"I'm sorry sir. Our store rules say that we cannot produce a copy of a same design unless it is meant to be for a wedd…Oh." She stared at the placement of the ring on Sasuke's hand, then to a blushing Naruto, who is looking at everywhere but her. She suddenly smiled. Apparently the said clerk is a discreet BL fan.

"I'm going to talk to Pein-san about it. I will need to check what size finger is." She motioned Naruto to come up front and grabbed his hand.

"Will it be possible to have it by today" Sasuke inquired.

"Ooh do you need it now? You can come back in five hours. Don't worry. Pein-san can easily make another one. Though, I hope you don't mind but I am going to need your ring as well." Sasuke took the ring off and handed it to the store clerk.

"Then we will leave it in your hands."

000 000 000

Both Naruto and Sasuke found themselves outside the jewelry shop again.

"That was so embarrassing. I swear she was on to us."

Sasuke remained silent.

"So, what are we going to do to kill time?" The blond asked his stoic companion. He hoped the bastard didn't really plan on waiting outside for FIVE HOURS!

Sasuke lifted his watch and checked the time. "It's almost lunch. Let's find somewhere to eat." Sasuke extended his hand for Naruto to take.

And he takes it.

Naruto stared at the pale hand he just grabbed. He wondered what made him take it without thought. He stares at the hand's owner. It was the first time he saw his employer without a suit on. The teme didn't look half bad in casual clothes. He still held the air of elite and sophistication no matter what kind of clothes you place him. There is another thing he noticed. They haven't moved an inch.

"What's wrong Uchiha-teme?"

"I've never been here before so show me where to eat."

_'Was he kidding? The prick really doesn't do anything but go to work then go home. No wonder he's so uptight'_ the blond thought.

"Come one teme, I know somewhere that serves good food and light on your cheap ass pocket." He dragged Sasuke to the Whitewall Café™.

"Welcome to…Oh! Naruto!" The café waitress stopped her usual greeting as her childhood friend entered her part-time workplace.

"Hi Sakura-chan." He greeted

"Table for two please." Immediately curious by the even number reservation, the strawberry head girl leaned forward to see who was behind her friend.

"Wow!" She gasped. She took a moment to look at the silent man standing at around six feet tall, a perfect complexion with a face that screams 'I could be royalty. "She guided them to a window seat and immediately batted her eyelashes at him.

Sasuke just took the menu and browsed the meals.

"Psst, Naruto, who's that?" She transferred her attention to Naruto for an interrogation in a hushed voice.

"Ugh, my employer" Naruto answered but did not even bother to lower the tone.

"He's gorgeous, does he have a girlfriend? What's his type? He looks rich." She tried to zero in the 20 questions.

"Woah, hey wait, hold on! He's right in front of us, ask him yourself?"

"I can't just do that!" She smacked Naruto lightly on the head but immediately goes back to her polite posture when she noticed that Sasuke was staring.

"Introduce me." She whispered sideways.

"I uh Uchihai-tem-san, this is my friend Sakura."

Saskura tried to give an introduction but Sasuke cuts her off with a no non sense tone.

"Are you going to take our orders?"

Sakura paused, taken back by the indifferent attitude.

"You are here to take them right."

She nodded, pulls out a pen and paper to take their orders and leave. Her confidence deflated.

"You really are a bastard." Naruto commented as he saw the sad disappointed expression the girl carried back to the kitchen.

"Hn" The Uchiha replied as he checked his phone for any messages.

"She was just trying to be friendly, teme."

"She is at work. That is why I don't like these kinds of useless women. Most of them can't separate work and personal life. She may do her personal things during break or after work." Sasuke countered simply as if reading a line from a report paper.

The smaller male stared at the male in front of him. _'This bastard thinks all women are useless! Well considering the fact that he is surrounded by women who acts that way around him; I guess that's valid. But doesn't he get that they're just trying to show him how much they like him?'_

_He really is thick_

Naruto huffed and tried a calmer and direct approach. "She likes you."

Sasuke turned his solid blacks to a pair of never ending shades of blues and smirked. The only positive mood he had displayed all day. So far it was only Naruto that could trigger his amusement and the need to taunt.

"It's so unusual for a wife to push his husband unto other women. Usuratonkachi"

_'Scratch that. This Bastard was just plain Sick. That's what he is!'_

"That is- I mean. Well I'm not your real spouse. I'm actually encouraging you to think NORMALLY!"

"Real or not I won't ever look at another as long as you are my WIFE." Naruto stilled. Whether the Uchiha meant it as a joke or not, his heart though he didn't' know why skipped a beat.

"Haha. So Uchiha-Teme knows how to be a good husband huh?"

Sasuke ignored the comment.

"Here are your orders." Sakura all too cheerfully placed the food in front of them. She lingered a little while to again look at Sasuke then slipped a casual note written on a paper napkin at Naruto before she went to take another costumer's order.

_'He's so cool. Make sure you invite him out with us sometime okay (heart)' _

Naruto shook his head. Women are really confusing. The more broody the man is the more they get attached to it.

"Do you have anything to wear for dinner dobe?"

"Yeah I do, smart casual right? I left it at your apartment"

"I should have inspected it before we left. No doubt it would look stupid."

"I know how to dress properly teme."

"We should drop somewhere and buy a nice attire."

"NO." the response was strong and final. Naruto's eyes danced with resolve.

"I won't have you buy me unnecessary things. Please." The last word sounded almost beseeching

Sasuke stared. He was a little taken back by the smaller male's response. Usually people he dated will jump at the chance for free stuff but this man didn't want what he offered. He submitted and nodded. He was rewarded by a bright smile.

_'Even if his clothes turn out horrible his smile would cover them.'_ He reasoned to himself.

After Lunch Sasuke continued to take business mails while Naruto catches up with Sakura during her break. She kept on asking why Naruto was having lunch with his employer but Naruto kept his answers as vague as he could. He didn't want any gossip and he learned from pass experiences if you tell Sakura something the whole town would probably know in ten seconds flat.

They left the café at around two before both males decided to stroll a little around town while they waited for the rings to finish.

000 000 000

"What do you think Uchiha-teme?" Naruto stood in front of Sasuke who was killing time watching the news.

He turned to inspect the blonde and was greeted by a very gorgeous one. Naruto was in a slim fitting off white turtleneck accented with a dark gray colored vest above and dark low rider pants that was perfect for his slender legs. The only thing odd about it is the black sneakers with orange laces but then again it describes his 'wife's' character in one look.

"It's fine." Giving away no indication of what he thought earlier. The blonde pouted another trait that Sasuke found likable even if the other was male.

He motioned for Naruto to come closer and presented the finished ring in front of the other. He took the ring out from its box and slipped it around the blonde's finger. He didn't miss Naruto blush.

"You have to start calling me Sasuke. For tonight you are also an Uchiha."

"Sasuke" The blond tried out and his face immediately inflamed. Sasuke managed to hide the effect his pretend spouse's voice did to him by teasing him.

"Dobe."

"Stop calling me that! Sasuke-teme! My name is Naruto! NA-RU-TO"

"I'm not calling you that dobe."

"Why not."

Sasuke just smirked "Because I don't want to."

Naruto continued their one-sided argument until they reach the car.

The drive to Sarutobi's residence was around one hour. Everything seemed perfect. They arrived not too early and not too late. The metallic blue BMW X3 was perfect for the uphill road all the way to the overlooking mansion.

Sasuke was greeted by the butler and opens the door for him.

The butler proceeded to open the passenger seat but Sasuke gestured for the man to stop. The young Uchiha walked towards the passenger door and open his wife's door; taking his spouses hand on his own, fully aware of their audience. Yes everything was perfect. They were playing the part right. Nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly the front door opened. Kakashi was the first to come out and greet them.

"So glad you made it." He said mockingly.

"You look so nice Naru-chan." Naruto swallowed hard at the girly nickname.

"How was the trip? It isn't too difficult with my directions right?"

"Oh good evening Uchiha-san" The Old CEO and his wife stood by the door. Sasuke respectfully bowed and greeted back. He grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to introduce him to the couple when Jiraya suddenly arrived.

"OI AM I late? Sorry there was a…GAKI what are you doing here!" he pointed at Naruto, mouth agape.

"Wah! Ero-senin." Naruto shouted equally shocked.

_'Oh SHIT'_

TBC

**Rule no. 5:** Good you finally executed your plan. Now are you prepared for all the possible scenarios?


	5. Rule No 5

**Rule no. 5: Good you finally executed your plan. Now are you prepared for all the possible scenarios?**

**Randomly re-written at 6-12-11**

**000 **

If you could describe the dinner party in the Sarutobi household it could equal to an extravagant get-together dinner banquet fit for nobles. It was lavished with bright lights and lavishing ornaments however it still gave you the sense of being in a warm and well loved home . The party guests were perfect as well. There were the gracious hosts (Mr. and Mrs. Sarutobi), the perverted uncle (Jiraya), the ever troublesome family friend (Kakashi) and of course the highlight of the crowd, the young couple, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

The dinner was sure to be a talked about for weeks to come. Although the mayor was not able to come, most of the upper classes were present. Live musicians played softly and it made the atmosphere very animated. The party was simple but elegant. The hostess could not think of anything wrong that can possibly happen this night; except there already was. She just doesn't know it yet.

The first table where the soon to be retired president sat was full of hidden tension. Well there was curiosity and mischief but it was mostly tension that you could cut with a knife specifically between Jiraya and Naruto.

"So, Naruto-chan, when did you plan to tell your godfather that you were already married?" The old man tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as he gritted his teeth and glared at his godson's 'husband' for all that the other man was currently not worth.

If there was anything Naruto could freely admit he was weak at, it was lying. Cheeks turning a cute shade of pink he looks down nervously and played with his entrée. This only earned him an even more suspicious look from his godfather.

Seeing his wife's distress Sasuke racked his brain for a reason. He was after all a sales expert which means he was good at "stretching" the truth.

"I'm sorry Sannin-san but it happened too fast and Naruto didn't want to tell his relatives yet because he's still in college and was afraid that you might be against it."

"You're damn right I'm…"

"Ooh how romantic a whirlwind romance." Jiraya was cut off by Sarutobi's wife. "Naruto-kun looks so adorable Sasuke-kun. You have very lovely tastes." She added. This left the perverted president to hold whatever retort he was about to say having no desire to offend the older woman.

Sasuke hides a smirk and replies with a "Thank you. I am just very lucky." For emphasis he intertwines Naruto's fingers with his as he gently laid a kiss on it. It took all of Naruto's will not to punch his conceited spouse's face. The stupid jerk was getting him in more trouble.

"The food was prepared by my lovely wife so please enjoy yourselves and don't hold back." The host starts. With that said several waiters assigned to tables delivered the five course meal.

As desert started Sasuke stole a glance at his companion and chokes himself with the fork. He couldn't help fix his eyes on Naruto slowly licking the icing from the tangerine cake. He noted how the moist l lips shone with a light tinge of pink as an equally slender pink tongue pass through it. Naruto obviously likes the cake and from the way he was eyeing Sarutobi-san's wife and back at the cake, he wanted to ask for the recipe as well. Will wonder if Naruto will make him one? Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that he could be implying something different when said aloud.

"You really are that in love with him aren't you?" Kakashi replies with eyes glittering like the Milky Way. Naruto chokes on a piece of cherry while Sasuke summons all his might to hold his tongue. This is a situation that although it was all a "lie"; it can't be denied without being suspected. Everyone's attention turned towards them, including onlookers from the other tables. Sasuke scour his brain for anything that can remove them from the main spotlight but his wife unconsciously beat him to it.

" Oh, how cute! Naruto-kun is blushing." As if on cue, Naruto's cheeks shaded pure scarlet making everyone tease and laugh at the small blond. In an instant the slight miscalculation was forgotten.

"When we finish our desert why don't we all head out to the lounge for some coffee and casual chats?" one of the guests suggested.

"That's a lovely idea. Of course Naruto-chan will join us right?" All the ladies look at Naruto with pleading eyes that was impossible to refute.

"Boring men talk nothing but sports and business after all."

A panic stricken blond tried to send SOS signals to both Kakashi and Sasuke. He was greeted by a very amused silver haired man and a deadpanned faced raven. Hey he's a man too!

This was absurd. He felt like a sacrifice and a test product all at the same time.

Those bastards

Dark Brown leather couches were neatly arranged all over the room. The room had an old fashioned bar filled with scotch and brandy. However, it was apparent that the commodities were more for the guests than the ones living in it. The patio is left opened and the ventilation was great, though it sill gave of the scent of high quality tobacco in the air. The billiards table set around the corner and a baroque fireplace gave warmth to the entire room.

Having Naruto leave with the ladies gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to schmooze with the higher ups. Getting contacts and establishing good networks with these sharks will definitely help him in the long run; a territory he was familiar with. He politely accepted a glass of rice wine as he begins to listen to the older men discuss their finances. Like he said, a little networking here and there wouldn't hurt.

To say that Jiraya was speechless was an understatement. His brain simply shut down. Not long ago, two weeks to be exact he was with his favorite little godson having a nice quiet dinner at a nightclub. He could still hear it. Naruto's excited scream when the hot ladies arrived at their table and gave them their drinks. The boy was flushed. It was something he always did when he's feeling shy. So there is no possible way he could be…GAY! Let alone married! He was going to get to the bottom of this and he will start with the young apprentice that is supposed to take his place soon…

Naruto just couldn't believe his luck. Two weeks ago his Uncle, Jiraya forced him to go to dinner at 11 o'clock in the evening only to arrive at a nightclub full of scantily dressed women. The old man was too drunk to even notice him turning red in anger as he screams how much of a pervert he is. Naruto was pretty sure the old pervert, despite being always drunk with booze, won't buy whatever story the Teme comes up with. He unconsciously bites his fingers as he watches the old man approach the unsuspecting raven in the next room.

Jiraya moves behind the young Uchiha and taps him on the shoulder twice. Sasuke turns his head to look along with the other men who he was talking with . Sasuke was quick and wasted no time to respectfully greet his mentor.

"Good Evening Sanin-san. How are you tonight?" It wasn't a question but a courteous greeting that wasn't expecting an answer.

Jiraya's mouth was drawn in a thin line before he responds. He holds a white bottle and pours it's liquid contents into Sasuke's drinking cup. "This wine is most excellent." He stiffly adds.

Sasuke takes the cup and drinks while watching Jiraya's expression. If he was feeling anxious he didn't show it all. He has been anticipating his predecessor's move. The old man was sure to give him trick questions so he could dig and expose what might be the truth. The man is an overprotective godfather. If he doesn't play his cards right he could lose more than his promotion. "So how long did you say you and Naruto known each other?"

Sasuke glances at Naruto from the ladies lounge and saw his big round eyes swirl with worry. Anything he says could lead to something very troublesome. He decides to 'twist' the truth.

"Naruto worked as a part-time housekeeper at my flat. We met from there." He answers flatly.

"So how did you start dating?"

Sasuke began to think of a reason when he took notice of Naruto.

"He was different from the other house keeper's sent by the agency. He did his job professionally and performed beyond what was expected of him. It attracted me." Sasuke's dark eyes stare directly at Jiraya.

Jiraya narrows his eyes. Sasuke's answers were too cautious and not only that, the young man's answers looked to rehearsed as if he we're talking business and not his supposedly love-at-first-sight romance. And he knows romance. He will be retiring to focus on his romantic (erotic) writing career after all. This doesn't look like a sweet romance story at all.

"Without trying to be rude, but I think this conversation is best discussed with Naruto than with me. I apologize. I will convince him to have a word with you."

Sasuke is a very qualified lad for his position that he was sure of, but if this involves his godson in a bad way then…

"BITCH! YOU TOOK SASUKE-SAN AWAY FROM ME!"

All Naruto could sense was the stinging pain on his left cheek and the smell of expensive red wine all over his hair and collar. The next thing he knew was that he was being cursed by a drunken girl in blonde fluffy ponytails.

"What are you doing Temari-san." A young girl in buns and a pale girl with equally pale eyes pull the drunken woman away from the male blond.

"I've been eying and pinning on him for years. He always ignores and says that his career is important right now. And now, all of a sudden you came popping out of nowhere as his WIFE? unfreakingbelievable."

"Calm down Temari-san. I think you had a little but too much to drink." The pale skinned girl tries.

"What do you really want out of this? It's not right!"

Apparently some people are more intellectual when drunk. Kakashi thought. He better pacify the young woman before she messes the plans up.

Naruto's eyes waters. The familiar feeling of fear, rejection and loneliness that reminded him all too well of the past came rushing in. Those who are close to the blond knew about the blonds unpredictable withdrawal episodes. Although the small boy tries hard not to show his weakness, soulful blue hues gave everything away quite easily. That was why his guardians and friends were so protective of him.

His chest constricted and old memories that he thought was kept away slowly started to rear its ugly head. He was shaking trying to control the tears he didn't want to fall. But before the first tear could descend someone wipes it away.

"Are you okay dobe?" It wasn't the gentle voice Iruka always cooed him with nor the concerned motherly tone Tsunade-baba gives out. The voice was was firm, strong, solid…secure. For some strange reason, Naruto never felt so safe by this fast before. It was like an invisible wall suddenly surrounding and protecting him like he belonged there. For a moment he felt like there was nothing but those words but after a few seconds realized that it was Sasuke. All he could see was Sasuke

"Te..teme?" Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, gently wiping the wine pouring down the smaller man's face. His face was placid and there was no facial expression that could betrayed his thoughts; but Naruto could feel the tight grip the raven had on the handkerchief despite the gentle way of he cleans Naruto's face.

Everyone was silent. Jiraya was again left speechless for the second time that night. Sasuke teleported like a ninja in seconds when he heard Temari's hand hit his godson's face.

"Normally…" Sasuke starts without turning to the person he was speaking to. "I would remain in a diplomatic relationship with you Temari-san since the company that your family owns is in very good relations with ours. However…" Sasuke gently rubbed his thumb at the cheek slowly developing a swollen mark. He glared at the fresh scratch marks he found. "I am afraid that if you ever come near him again, you can very well consider yourself dead."

Naruto shivers at how cold Sasuke's voice sounded. He wanted to close his eyes in shame of how weak he was acting especially in front of Sasuke but found himself locked within the deep ebony gaze.

Locking eyes with Naruto's very own skies somehow made Sasuke a little calmer. Everyone gasped as they saw the young raven's guarded expression turn gentle as he playfully combs the blond strands. Even Temari was left dumbfounded.

Does Sasuke even know that he is way pass the point of pretending anymore? Kakashi thought. You got yourself in a really big trouble.

"Temari-sama I'm afraid that we have to ask you to leave." Kakashi states and escorts the young Suna out.

…

Jiraya rushes in to check on his godson which Sasuke politely steps away from.

"Are you hurt seriously hurt anywhere?" He asks which Naruto immediately shakes his head to.

A moment ago he had all the reasons to expose the Uchiha's lack of sincerity towards Naruto but when Sasuke came rushing to Naruto showing his barely constrained anger to the sudden display of gentleness towards the blond; he could find no strength to even utter a single negative comment about the Uchiha to his godson.

"Sasuke, I applaud what you did for this gaki and the way you kept yourself in check with Temari. However!" The old man immediately stands to point and face the Uchiha as if he was challenging him to a duel. "This doesn't mean I accept your marriage a hundred percent! I will be watching you closely! And for a start I want you to join us to dinner at Iruka's home!"

"EH?" the unusually silent blond suddenly reacts in outburst.

'Shit this isn't OVER!' Sasuke silently screams in his head

"Haha!" Kakashi comes up from behind and swings each of his arms at Naruto and Sasuke's shoulder. "That's great and you guys have been so worried on how to tell your parents! Sannin-sama is doing it for you. Can I come I'm practically the one who helped you get together. I'm like your godfather in marriage haha!"

The only one enjoying this is definitely Kakashi

TBC


	6. Rule no 6

Would anyone believe I'm listening to praise songs while writing this….

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.

**Author's note: Randomly rewritten **

Warnings: Foul language, Shounen ai and no beta reader. Did I miss something?

Summary: To stop women from approaching and pressuring him to be his girlfriend Uchiha Sasuke shows up one day with a fake wedding ring on his finger. Everything was going great until he was a candidate for the Company's President Position and was invited to have dinner with them with his WIFE.

**Rule no. 6: When you do decide to have a wife make sure you buy a fairly large and comfortable couch. You'll end up sleeping on it more than you'd count.**

Sasuke shifts his position for the hundredth time; trying to find a comfortable position from his black designer sofa. Sure the expensive shit is sleek, modern and nice to look at. It should be, because it came with a fifteen hundred dollar price tag. But the blasted thing was every description of uncomfortable and hell to sleep in. Did he take in any crack when he purchased this? The floor was probably better to sleep on but pride won't allow him to stoop that low.

He groans. He didn't buy the thing to sleep on damn it! He plumps up his pillow, the only salvation he got and started to recall how he ended up here.

The dinner party at Sarutobi's ended pretty late. Despite the mess with Temari, the rest of the celebration ran smoothly. The young 'couple' was the center of attraction and it gained him favors, especially from the soon-to-be-retired- president. But there was a catch.

There always was.

They had somehow gotten themselves invited to the dobe's family dinner, which means they had to pretend to be husband and wife much for who knows how much longer. What's worse Sanin-san is related to the idiot! Getting fired is probably the lightest punishment he could get when the old man finds out he used his godchild like a prop….

How are they going to get out of this one?

Both males were stoned silent the whole ride. Sasuke sighed and tried to recall the directions Naruto gave him. The Dobe's neighborhood was a little confusing and he had to double check the street signs then silently cursed for forgetting that he could have just turn on the GPS installed.

"I DON'T WANNA GO HOME…ACK!" The blond's sudden outburst made Sasuke to hit the brake pedal so fast they almost banged their heads on the dashboard. Naruto silently applauded the Uchiha for keeping his expression neutral despite the close encounter with the steering wheel.

"Dobe. We're three blocks away from your house. You could have told me sooner and save us the hour and a half drive. "Sasuke grits his teeth. He checks his rear view mirror for on coming vehicles and released a sigh, grateful that it was too late the road didn't have many cars.

"Bastard! Ero-senin no doubt told Iruka-sensei already. Not to mention the old hag. What would you think will happen huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They'll skewer us. Then burn us alive!"

The dobe was right. "Well hurry up and tell me another address."

"Ugh! If I knew where I would have told you sooner."

Kakashi's place was out of the question.

"I'll book you a hotel room for the night." Sasuke takes out his cell phone and searches his contacts list for the nearest hotel but a tan hand grabs the device.

"No!" the smaller male protests.

"I told you before. I won't have you spending unnecessary things for me." Endless black locked with determined blue. The older male could do nothing but nod.

"…so I'm staying at your place tonight."

'What?'

Sasuke can't remember or rather he didn't want to remember how he was able to get back at his flat with the blond in tow.

Naruto kept whining the whole way and by the time Sasuke finally had half a mind to throw the idiot out of his car at some random street, they were already at the building's residential parking lot. With a whoop and a victory dance, Naruto jumps out of the car while his 'husband' lags behind.

"Thanks for letting me crash the night Sasuke-teme." He skips inside the apartment.

"I didn't let you." was the annoyed reply but it only fell on deaf ears.

The blond rushed towards the bedroom with childlike excitement as if it was his first time seeing it. He dives head first unto the pile soft pillows that he neatly arrange that morning.

Sasuke sighed as he began to loosen the top three buttons of his shirt. " I always wanted to sleep on your bed. It's so soft." And stops in mid step. The young blonde's innocent statement sent images that the older Uchiha would forever deny. Storing it deep deep DEEP inside his memory locked up with a forgettable password. Including the image of the dobe's face caressing the smooth sheets in total bliss.

However teasing did not count

"Why dobe I didn't know you wanted to sleep with me that badly." The blond didn't turn around but Sasuke could see Naruto's skin turn red from the back of his neck to the tip of his ears.

"I didn't mean it that way you pervert!" Naruto suddenly jumps on the bed thankfully remembering to remove his shoes. "I always wondered if the bed is as comfortable as it looks… and it is!" Naruto finds a soft fluffy pillow to snuggle and curl to.

Sasuke had absolutely no perverted thoughts when he saw the smaller males round behind. "So are you suggesting we sleep together?"

"What?" Naruto stops cuddling the pillow.

"Well it is my bed. Where do you suppose I sleep? The couch?"

"Um…" Naruto slowly stood, worrying the hem of his shirt.

It was the bastards place and demanding the bed was imposing too much on…

"The bed is big enough so we can share but try to resist from molesting me when I'm asleep alright dobe." He leered

Screw this. The reason he was here in this predicament was Sasuke.

"SLEEP ON THE DAMN COUCH!"

Sasuke marvel how eyes that blue could turn into fiery red slits in anger. But before he could conclude the reason the supposedly soft and fluffy pillow smashed against his face throwing him of balance to the living room.

Locked out from his bedroom

Great

Sasuke considered banging on the door but that would be un-Uchiha like and his pride would not allow him to do such a degrading thing. He refused to show such behavior.

"Dobe, open the door."

"Dobe open the damn door."

No answer

"Oi dobe!"

Still no answer

BANG BANG BANG

"NARUTO!"

"Good night Sasuke-TEME"

A few bangs and a kick to the door and still no answer. Sasuke glances at the clock

Two thirty

Screw this! He could feel the oncoming twitch from his eyebrow. The dobe's going to pay tomorrow. For now he was going to sleep.

Ding,Dong

Ding,Dong

Ding,Dong

Dingdong, Dingdong, Dingdong

"DO YOU REALIZE IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING YOU MOTHERFUCKE…!"

"Yo Sasuke-kun. I see you're so energetic this morning. That's good to see. Might I suggest a more positive aura though?" Kakashi's amused smile could still be detected despite the mask he chose to wear again.

"SUPPLY-REASON-NOT-TO-KILL-RIGHT-NOW!"

"Teme?" both males halted the nearing manslaughter and turns to the source of the voice.

Naruto enters the living room; bright blond hair tussled from sleep. He looked delightful in Sasuke's white shirt. The brunette is a head and a half taller than him making the shirt reach tanned mid thighs. Having a narrower built than Sasuke, Naruto unconsously showed his smooth caramel shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Sasuke-kun." Kakashi pats his colleague's back. "You finally took my advice."

"Eh? What advice Kakashi-san?" Naruto, from lack of sleep, missed the perverted gleam behind the silver haired man's eye.

"So Naru-chan" ignoring Sasuke's protests Kakashi easily enters the apartment and approaches Naruto.

"…was he gentle? Or did he do you long and hard?"

SLAP!

Sasuke smirks behind his coffee mug and sips his black coffee. Both men found themselves sitting in the living room as Naruto prepares a fresh batch of fluffy pancakes for breakfast.

"Ma…Sasuke-kun is mean." A big red hand mark was currently throbbing on Kakashi's now unmasked face. "Did you teach Naru-chan to be violent in bed too?"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto throws a spatula at him which this time he smartly dodges.

"So mean." The old man whines. "After all the trouble I went through to help."

"Hmph" The blond turns back to mixing the batter.

"And what kind of help could you possibly offer? I would rather have you admit that you delight in causing me trouble" Sasuke interrupts.

"Well…" Whatever Kakashi wanted to answer was halted when both men heard a continuing vibrating sound against something. Kakashi turns his sight in the direction of an Orange knapsack.

"Ooooh." Kakashi being the curious Marketing department head that he is, snags the bag and opens it to grab an orange phone; flipping it open to answer reading the name Iruka-sensei on the caller I.D..

"Ohayo. Hatake, Kakashi answering for Naru-chan this moment!" Sasuke stiffens

The caller from the other line remained silent. "Hello?"

"You got a lot of guts answering the phone. Are you the bastard that married NARUTO WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" a barely constrained voice that promises torture resounded from the other line.

Sasuke could hear a string of threats and profanities

In all the years Sasuke knew his mentor cold sweat and paling in total fear was never attached with Kakashi. But, much to his surprise it was the reaction Kakashi had on his face right now.

"I, um…Naruto-kun" He calls

"What?" was the annoyed reply. "There is an Iruka person demanding to talk to you."

Fast pace footsteps and Naruto comes bolting in. The shorter male grabs the phone from Kakashi and immediately rushes towards the kitchen but even through the distance Kakashi and Sasuke could still here the booming voice from the other line.

"Ah Sasuke" Kakashi starts. Was he shaking? "Be sure to er…protect your balls."

"What the hell?" What did you do? He thought.

"Naruto's mama sure is scary."

"Please behave yourself Kakashi-san." Although Sasuke would never admit it he didn't want to enter the front lines alone. He reluctantly brought Kakashi along. The man was beyond weird. Wasn't he afraid of the so-called Iruka hours ago? So why was he jumping with glee when Sasuke asked him to come?

The Umino/Uzumaki residence was clearly the ideal warm and loving home. The house, though small was well taken care off. The garden with the flora's that surrounded it was not filled with expensive and rare plants, still was obviously well taken care of. Naruto's doing.

"Hurry up both of you." Like a child going to a candy store Kakashi impatiently gestures the so-called couple to come over. He rings the door bell while humming lightly, perfectly in a mischievous mood. When the front door opens Kakashi immediately starts to introduce himself.

"How do you do, I'm Hatake Kaka…"

Lovely~

Kakashi was a man who is rarely left speechless. But the man in front of him with shoulder length hair tied in a loose pony tail and a cute scar on his button nose left him wondering where his own tongue went. Probably hanging out of his mouth drooling. But the smaller male seemed angry. And suddenly like a hurricane coming without warning the long haired male spoke…not so softly.

"So you're the old bastard who married Naruto without my consent."

SLAP

Kakashi was now sporting two slap marks on each side of his cheeks while lying motionless on the front pavement.

"Iruka-sensei you got the wrong guy!" Naruto directly rushes towards his guardian. Sasuke discretely curls his fist in victory. He had never been so glad to take Kakashi along. Who knew that the older man would take his fall.

"Ah." The man called Iruka had immediately burned in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" he bends down to check the 'victim' which Kakashi took the opportunity to ogle at the man's face close range.

"Brat~" a voice from the front door starts only this time it was a woman.

"Tsunade-baba you're here!" without notice she smacks Naruto's head. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that!" She then grabs Naruto and smothers him in her bosom. And Naruto could only try hard not to suffocate from her large breasts.

"Ah Uchiha-san. Please don't be wary of Iruka. He raised Naruto since childhood and became a daunting parent along the way." Sasuke nervously nodded but still keeping his distance from the said man who was fussing over a pretending-to-have-fainted Kakashi.

"Jiraya has already explained to me what happened but I believe it's best to have this inside."

Dinner at the Umino's residence was not as extravagant as the CEO's dinner party. Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraya had prepared a simple meal. Jiraya despite his so-called suspicion had freely discussed business ventures with Sasuke and Kakashi as if they had known each other for decades. Iruka and Tsunade dotted on Naruto like they hadn't met in ages. All in all it was pleasant and homey. Something the young Uchiha hadn't felt in a very long time if not at all. And even with the supposedly tying of the knot that they suddenly performed, Sasuke found it surprising that the dobe's family accepted him at the dinner table quite well. If he wasn't already half disowned, considering his family and their uptight attitude he was sure to get a kick in the ass to the front door and his name cut off from the family tree at the mere mention of suddenly getting hitch. With a man none the less

Sasuke looks down at the table. Having dinner with the dobe's family made him realize just how serious the mess he involved Naruto in. He sighed. And for the first time, Sasuke paid attention to the second thoughts he was having in his mind. He was really tempted to come clean.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was enjoying the homemade pot roast that Iruka made when he notice that his seatmate stopped moving.

"Hn?" he answered absently.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke slowly turns to Naruto and stares and his concerned blue eyes. He shakes his head.

"Nothing"

But the other was not convinced.

Tsunade silently observed the two as she drank another cup of sake. If Jiraya hadn't explained what he saw at the party the previous night then she would have reacted exactly like Iruka only she would make sure her target was unmoving.

Forever

Ever since the death of Naruto's parents, the blond became fragile. His parents' death was kept from them because the authority believed they were involved in some kind of deep organized crime. The child was left with social services confused frightened and alone before Iruka, a concerned elementary teacher found out where Naruto was being kept. He fought tooth and nail for Naruto's adoption. Finally with luck Iruka found Naruto's records and found Tsunade and Jiraya's names as the young one's godparents. It only took the use of Jiraya and Tsunade't authority plus a nearly decapitated precinct wall to make them agree in 3 seconds flat.

But the damage has already been done. Naruto developed panic attacks and fear of being alone. And the bullying of the other children from the child services caused him to find it hard to trust others. It took combined effort of the three plus close friends to restore the child's bright smile.

When Jiraya told her that their precious gaki suddenly got hitched with the youngest Uchiha she was ready for war. She knew of the Uchiha family. Fugaku was the one who insisted to keep Naruto in the government's custody. He was more concern with the case and reputation than the child's well being as all Uchihas were. But when the old geezer told her how easily Naruto calmed down with Sasuke's few gestures and how he easily surrendered his trust to the other man she started to get curious of how a boy rumored to be one of the most stone hearted male in Konoha Co. have the complete trust of a boy that wears his heart on his sleeves and a fragile one at that.

"Dobe."

After dinner ended all of them darted towards the living room for some warm sake. But it was just tea for Naruto. The couple found a corner for some privacy for at least a few minutes which thankfully no one bothered to approach.

"This con is getting to deep. If you like to end this…" He started

"Why?"

"You have a very caring family. And it surely hurts you to deceive them." Naruto looks at the young Uchiha and somehow he understood more than what the Uchiha wanted to imply.

"No. If they find out now you'll definitely get fired." Naruto protested. He's probably the only few who could actually resist and counter the young Uchiha. The taller one just stares at his drink. "If you give up this easily I'll start to wonder if you really deserving this promotion." The raven finally faces him with a glare. "I'm sure we'll be able to get out of this without sacrificing a dream. I know how much this matter to you. Otherwise you wouldn't have done this in the first place. And besides" The annoyed expression Naruto showed Sasuke slowly turns into an encouraging smile.

"I've never backed out of my word before Sasuke-teme and I'm not starting now. I'll see through this to the end. I promise." And with that simple statement, Sasuke graced Naruto with a very rare but sincere smile.

Iruka never took his eyes off the couple in the corner. He couldn't hear their conversation but if that blasted Uchiha made one wrong move then he'll…

"You are giving a whole new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill' Iruka-sensei." The said person found his face inflamed again for the nth time that night. Kakashi new just how to push the blush button on but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the silver haired man.

"Hatake-san. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier." He tried to apologize without removing his gaze at the couple. "Oh please you apologized for like the 7th time already. You're already forgiven especially when I tasted your pot-roast." The other male moves closer, when Iruka didn't react, Kakashi tries to place a cozy arm around the his shoulder. He felt the other stiffen. He sighs. It became apparent that the elementary school teacher won't even bat an eyelash at his direction if the married couple was in their presence so he did the next best thing. Stare at his experiment A.K.A. Sasuke-Naruto.

"Ne. Hatake-san."

"Hmm." Kakashi was all ears in an instant. " I don't expect you to be honest but does Sasuke really love Naruto?" It was Kakashi's turn to be once again caught off guard. My god it was only this man. He wanted to joke but the other's obvious concern deserves a serious answer.

"That question is not my place to answer." He looks at Sasuke just in time to also witness the smile and he carefully answers "But let's just say Sasuke says no." Iruka gives Kakashi a confused look. "The only thing I say is take a look at how they act towards each other and judge for yourself."

"Ugh Why!"

"You're the one to complain. It was your idea to pretend to stay married in the first place."

Both males ended up right in Sasuke's flat. Again.

Tsunade 'slightly' drunk from the sake demanded with an iron fist that that broke the coffee table that it was not right to let Naruto and Sasuke sleep in separate houses and forced Naruto to go back to his husband's house.

"Why you!"

"Let's get some rest dobe. Jiraya-sama will send someone to help with your things tomorrow."

Both males enter the bedroom then realize their previous predicament. Sasuke sighs he was determined to sleep on his own bed tonight.

"Well sleep in one bed tonight. And think of something tomorrow." The blond blushes at the word sleep and together. And naturally the stupid Uchiha couldn't resist the temptation to tease.

"You can borrow my change of clothes. But that's all you'll get dobe." He smirks evilly. "You can use my stuff but my body is off limits."

And like déjà vu, Sasuke was again thrown and locked out of his own bedroom with a blanket and a pillow.

He glares at the door.

Damn it. He's selling the sofa and replacing it with a sleep-friendly one.

TBC…


	7. Rule No 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.**

**Author's note: I needed to update early because work is piling up and I might forget…anyway I would like to dedicate this to my boss you I use as reference for Sasuke jajaja~ I pray that you wont ever read this but incase you and think it is you please pass it up as just a coincidence and characters here are fictional O.o**

**Warnings: Foul language, Shounen ai and no beta reader. Did I miss something?**

**Summary: To stop women from approaching and pressuring him to be his girlfriend Uchiha Sasuke shows up one day with a fake wedding ring on his finger. Everything was going great until he was a candidate for the Company's President Position and was invited to have dinner with them with his WIFE.**

**Rule no. 7: Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer, and keep you WIFE closest.**

Konoha Corporations stood tall and proud in the middle of the Fire Country's Capital, a proof of its long and powerful heritage. Most passersby are intimidated by the great architectural wonder others could only stand in awe as they dream what it could be like to work behind those walls

But for one young Uchiha, he's finally back on familiar territory. It was definitely a long weekend and he admits, not aloud mind you, that he wasn't sure if he would even survive the weekend. The blond helped but he would die twice over before he would confess to that. He walks inside the marble lobby and heads straight for the elevators. The usually busy metal doors open quickly. Well it comes as a no surprise. He is one hour earlier than usual. It was his first day as an official candidate for the company president's position after all. He heads straight inside unmindful of the curios stares he got when he unconsciously kneads his sore 'neck'.

As he waits for the elevator to take him to his office floor, Sasuke carefully enumerates the things he had planned for the day. Despite being favored for the promotion, leaving things half done was a no-no. So he wants to make sure that everything in the sales department was in perfect working order and ready to pass as smoothly as possible to the next director. He also needed to take notice who was with him and who was out.

His brother, Itachi was a known profiler in Crime Scenes. He often told Sasuke that when you choose the people who work for you, always keep in mind that it is always best to select people who would work with you and not work for you. That way you know that all of you are working for the same goal and not just following you around because they have to. Of course there is a disadvantage. If any of your co-workers decide that you are no longer fit for their goals and find your motives inadequate, they could try to destroy you. That is why the first advice he gave to Sasuke was,

"Always remember Sasuke to keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

The elevator signals for the fifteenth floor and Sasuke takes it as his cue to get out. Jiraya-sama had told him that he would start his training today but it will not be that grave to avoid interfering and overloading his current workload.

"Yo! Sasuke-kun."

!

How did this man pop out everywhere? If Sasuke assured anyone that he didn't have any heart problems he was sure that he was having one now. How can the infamous tardy head of the marketing department come on time, what's more early! He's never early. Wait Kakashi?

"What are you doing here?" he confronts with a monotone voice.

"Still a prick and so early in the morning too right Ino-chan?" the silver haired man casually tries to put an arm around his subordinates shoulder.

"Sasuke-san is not a prick." The pony tailed blonde guts her superior's side.

Yamanaka, Ino. One of the few women that work in Konoha corp that he actually remembers simply because she is a brilliant and charismatic marketing and promotions organizer. She could pull Kakashi's out of this world but brilliant ideas and bring it back into where normal people could grasp and execute it was like she could read into Kakashi's thoughts. She can also drag Kakashi back to his department half conscious. He absently wondered how she could pull that off.

"Hinata-chan! Ino-chan is hitting on me!"

"It's smacking you and this…" She proceeds to wring Kakashi's neck "…is throttling!"

"U-um. Ya-yamanaka-chan. Hatake-san is turning purple." Hyuuga Hinata, the only girl who is clearly not making passes at Sasuke. She is painfully shy and easily stutters but her written words are smooth confident and most importantly can be very influential, Konoha Corps top editor. She is also the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, an old lineage that is known for their hot springs and dojo. Why she didn't choose to be a successor is what Sasuke was yet to find out.

"Please don't mind them Hinata-sama." Hyuuga, Neji, the sales and marketing department senior manager. Sasuke wanted him to succeed him as the head of the department. He first met at the Hyuuga dojo. Neji and Sasuke were sparring partners. Ironically they also became field agent partners when they both started at the company. He is the first son of the branch family from the Hyuuga clan. It is said that among all the Hyuuga successors he was the most qualified but unfortunately Hyuuga traditions states that only the members from the main branch are eligible unless circumstances says otherwise (knock on wood). But to make the long story short he had the same goals as Sasuke. He wanted to surpass the Hyuuga clan by applying to Konoha Corporation and try to make it big. He is currently the highest earning sales agent next to Sasuke in ten years. He is not particularly happy that he is under Sasuke but his rising sales lines indicate no rebellion just friendly rivalry.

"Ah boss, you arrived before us." Sasuke turns to face two intimidating males, Jyuugo and Suigetsu are rookie sales agent partners like how Neji and Sasuke started. Both men use to be called snake partners. They were rumored to be rebellious and destructive and could strike at anyone. And just like the term snake they were rumored not to be trusted. But Sasuke pay no heed to all assumptions and took a chance. Like all Uchiha's who had a natural born talent to be observant, he saw two very hardworking and determined men. Never mind the ticking time bomb, Karin could always handle them.

"Both of you are early. You usually arrive exactly at nine."

"So is everyone else." Jyuugo states.

Indeed. The room was twice as crowded than usual.

"Troublesome" Nara, Shikimaru, infamous for sleeping and lazing around. Why was he still in?. His information and problem solving skills in any situation makes him clearly a valuable asset.

"You have a lot of people backing you up Uchiha." He casually says. "Somehow everyone here knew you were coming earlier than usual. Guess you don't need to find out whose all for ya in this promotion."

Sasuke starts to take notice of the other employees. There is Ibiki, head of the information gathering department; Shino and Sai, both talented but eccentric graphic artists of the advertising and promotions department. Even Rock Lee and Maito, Gai both head of security, who insisted everyone in the security department have bowl cuts and green uniforms came by. Without words the whole group wanted the young Uchiha to know, that he could count on them. That they believed in his abilities.

He stays quiet.

Taking it all in

He discreetly assesses each and every person in the room and was met with equally determined eyes not as intense as a set of electric blues during the weekend but they came close. They were all on board.

"Hn." He nods. More than satisfied. The lack of motivational speech did not bother the crowd one bit. They we're use to the brooding Uchiha, but his actions spoke volumes that his words.

"Well glad to know we don't have to figure out who's on board." Plus Kakashi could easily voice out what he wanted to say.

"By the way Sasuke, what's wrong with you neck?" Everyone's eyes suddenly took curious and amused glances at their boss.

But sometimes he'd kill to make the loudmouth shut up. (though his mouth is covered eighty percent of the time.) Totally useless piece of cloth!

Not all who came was rooting for Sasuke's promotion. Vice president Orochimaru was gritting his fang like teeth outside the silent corridor. Orochimaru is the other candidate for the position but it doesn't take a genius to notice that majority of the employees and even the higher ups favored the young Uchiha more.

He worked for Konoha Corp around the same time as Jiraya. It was the CEO who had high recommendations for them. He had been working and insuring the production of all inventories in Konoha Corp. Thirty years in the business. He should be no doubt the next in line for the position.

"You're here too." Jiraya who has yet to enter the overzealous sales department halts when he sees his co-worker lingering outside. He eyes the almost grey skinned man. He had worked with this man for over thirty years and studied with him for ten all under Sarutobi's care. The sickly looking man was always praised and bested him in every way but it always irked him to look at Orochimaru. There was something not right about him.

Jiraya was head of Advertising very much like Kakashi while Orochimaru was already the vice president who focused on the product development department. Orochimaru has always struck Jiraya as an extreme overachiever and it came as a shock when he refused the president's position when it was offered stating that he was not experience enough to replace the suddenly departed president.

"There was a problem that needed to be attended asap."

_Ring!_

"Excuse me. I have to take this call." The Sanin searches his back pocket for the phone.

"Of course." Orochimaru hisses as he retreats to his office.

"Ah, you're here. Thank God. Can't wait to eat a homemade lunch. There's a kitchen in our office that you can use. I'll set up a meeting room so we can eat there. Did you bring enough to feed an army?"

There was a stress out sound from the other end of the line.

"What do you mean they won't let you up?...Huh?...Okay, okay I'll have someone pick you up." He presses the end call button as he hastily strides towards the sales department.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke approached his desk and assessed the amount of work that needed to be done and which one can he properly delegate. He was about to take a seat and ask the others who did not belong to this section to start going back to their respective divisions when Jiraya bursts in and calls in a booming voice.

"Uchiha!" He barks out "Your wife's in the lobby…" before Sasuke could even blink everyone inside the room came rushing out the double doors trying to squeeze through almost crushing the president in a stampede of excited feet.

"…gu-guide him up to my floor." He wheezes out but thankful he survived the rampage.

Sasuke stares blankly.

Naruto takes a seat on one of the expensive chairs in the marble lobby. He yawns. His godfather called almost the same time as Sasuke left. He was craving for a homemade lunch and since he knew that his godson was now living near the office he called the young blond and begged for lunch. He tried to refuse even with the offered pay but when Jiraya started to whine that he'll start voice mailing his new ideas for his latest novel Naruto hurriedly agrees.

He woke up when Sasuke literally broke the bedroom door open pissed and frantic. Without notice of the blond who sat stone shock from the commotion, he quickly gathered his clothes muttering how late he was. Naruto peered through the digital clock placed on the side table.

_Quarter to five?_

Too early

Why did he need to go to work that early? Naruto sighed. He started to walk out to the kitchen. Might as well prepare coffee and breakfast he thought unknowingly fulfilling his pretend role.

Sasuke came rushing out the bedroom unmindful of everything but the front door.

"Good morning teme. Eat breakfast first." A voice greeted from behind. Sasuke turns around to see Naruto pouring coffee lazily behind the island. "No time dobe." He replies but took the black coffee.

But no breakfast is forbidden in the Uzumaki-Umino household so naturally Naruto could not accept that.

"That's unhealthy teme at least have something to snack on?" He thrusts a plate of ume onigiri at Sasuke. The ebony haired male twitches as Naruto grins mischievously. Every time he leaves onigiri in the bastards apartment it was licked clean. The bastard likes them. He got him in a bag.

"Maybe just one."

"One is enough."

Naruto woke up from his reverie when he felt loud and intense vibrations under his feet like a bunch of animals trying to get away from a predator. He looks up just in time to see a horde of businessmen/women stop in the main lobby frantically searching with, well predator like eyes. Cold sweat ran behind his neck and so did every guest waiting in the lobby.

"Who is she?"

"How would I know I've never seen her?"

Sasuke rubs his neck tiredly. His stomach is making grumbling noises. Maybe he should have taken two onigiris. He was hungry. Then he suddenly remembers why he is going down the lobby in the first place. What was the idiot doing here anyway? Judging from his co-workers reaction this was not going down smoothly.

Sasuke walks down the lobby trying to see if they have finally attacked the dobe. To his relief he found his curious co-workers still searching who his wife is among the crowd. While the female guests started getting agitated as his associates stared at each and every one of them, his blond stayed among the other guests who were observing the commotion. Good. If he lays low he might be able to bring the dobe up without anyone noticing.

"Dobe." He taps the blond.

"Hmm?" Naruto's curious sapphires looks at Sasuke. "Sanin-sama asked me to pick you up and help you carry whatever it is you brought. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah. The old pervert wanted me to prepare a meal for his whole staff I think. He misses the homemade lunches. Tsunade-baba is not very good at making food. " Great there was no getting out of this one but maybe if he didn't say anything no one would imply. He again massages his sore neck which did not go unnoticed by the blonde. He was stressing out and it was only Monday too.

"Sorry Sasuke." He heard the smaller man whisper. Eyes cast down truly looking sorry. How can anyone be mean to that it was like kicking an injured puppy. He ruffles the sunshine strands and shows a small smile.

"You didn't strike me as 'Happy' Uchiha." Both males saw Sai looking amused as he stared at them. At the graphic artist's words everyone's eyes zoomed in on the blond.

"Ah. But then again he doesn't look like he has any penis."

"WHAT?"

Everyone gathers inside meeting room one as Jiraya requested.

"I can't believe he chose a man over me!"

"Well he is a looker so I guess the Uchiha still has high standards."

"Agh! what does he have that I don't"

"A penis"

"Is he trying to butter up by cooking us a meal?"

"That's lame."

"Aw gawd he's… are they doing it through the back door?"

"You do know that you are all gossiping about my godson."

…

The meeting room falls silent as the Uchiha couple silently brings the meal.

The whole staff was reluctant but began to eat as Jiraya and Sasuke, without hesitation ate the juicy looking spare ribs with baked potatoes in cheese and garlic. As soon as they taste the meat they began to devour the dish with much gusto. Even the lazy Shikimaru was hard at work in getting through those juicy ribs.

" I love you." A pale skinned male with dark hair and eyes suddenly kneels in front of the small blond shocking him speechless.

"Marry me!"

"Sai you dick! Why can't you just ask normally and ask if he can cook for us again." Suigetsu eyes his boss who is already shaking in barely constrained rage. The silver fork, if you could still call it that, was already bent!

"Ugh isn't this fattening?" Ino eyes the large meat. "Ah did you try the salad Ino? I knew you were working here and I was thinking if there was a vegetarian among you guys plus it's very good for the body."

"NARUTO-Chan! You're still as thoughtful as ever." Ino grabs a plate and launches towards the salad.

"You know Naruto?" Hinata inquired.

"I know him through my friend, Sakura."

Jiraya surveyed the people around him. This was the young rookies who were here to protect Konoha Corps interest. He mentally nods his head. It was a good batch. They still had much to learn but definitely did not lack the passion. It was good to bring them all in here and unwind with each other through lunch.

"You obviously worked hard on this dobe." Sasuke teased the blond which evoked a desired response which was tomato Naruto. "I didn't do this for you teme. Ero-senin asked me too." He counters lowly careful of the others.

"I know but thank you. It was delicious." The blush lightens but Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes sparkle at the acknowledgment. He was innocently happy.

"Ah almost forgot I have pudding for desert." Everyone's eyes in the room lit up. Naruto stands and hurriedly saunter to the kitchenette. Sasuke smirks.

Naruto distractedly takes the pudding out from the fridge so he almost failed to notice that he was not alone in room.

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." Naruto eyes the man as a pair of eerie yellow eyes stares at him back.

"You look awfully familiar." The snake like man non to gently grabbed his face. "What did you say your name was?" cold sweat ran down Naruto's forehead. His heart hammered. Everything about the man is telling him danger. And he feels so pathetic just standing there.

"He didn't tell you." a cold voice interrupts. Sasuke slowly approaches the man that held the small male unwillingly. "Is there anything you need vice president?" Naruto had never heard Sasuke's voice sound so dangerous. Grumpy, arrogant, irritated and angry he is used to. But cold, unemotional and detached was something entirely different and something he didn't want to see but fearfully almost seemed natural to the young Uchiha.

"Just coffee" Orochimaru grabs his mug and walks out.

"Are you alright dobe?" Sasuke changed his tone to a concerned one and Naruto was unknowingly grateful for that.

"Yeah. Just a little creep out." He hands Sasuke a tray full of pudding and went back to the meeting room to serve the desert.

TBC

**To all that reviewed:**

_**I didn't have time to properly thank you individually but I just had to thank each and every one of you. My eyes literally bulged out when I saw my story alert stat and favorite story stat from the latest chapter. I must be doing something right O.o. I never knew i could turn bright red from reviews and my boss though I was hyperventilating. Almost got busted reading ffnet while working O.o. But that aside! Thank You so so much! I will try to do the best I can plus this fic is a stress reliever.**_

…_**.**_

_**Still reading?**_

_**Clue for the next chapter**_

_**Rule No. 8: No matter how they say that moving in together is exciting, never forget to claim a personal space. **_


	8. Rule No 8

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.

**Author's note**: OMG! So long… Not until someone pointed it out did I notice how long since I actually updated… I'm so sorry. I was so busy with school again and work that I really did not notice time fly.

**Warnings**: Foul language, Shounen ai and no beta reader.

**Summary**: To stop women from approaching and pressuring him to be his girlfriend Uchiha Sasuke shows up one day with a fake wedding ring on his finger. Everything was going great until he was a candidate for the Company's President Position and was invited to have dinner with them with his WIFE.

**Rule No. 8:** No matter how much they say that moving together is exciting, never forget to claim a personal space.

You could hear the wind and heavy rain. For once, the weather man was accurate with his predictions. Sasuke glared at a couple of unopened boxes from his laid out futon. This time he wasn't sleeping outside but in his spare one. It was after all a 2KLB. He almost forgot he had one. He was planning to make it into a study but due to his busy schedule he had not found the time. To put it simply it was littered. That couch never look so inviting right now.

Tsk. What was he thinking! This was all the idiot's fault.

-4 hours earlier-

"When you said few, I didn't think it would be your whole house." the raven wheezed out. It took the two males 3 hours to bring up all the blond's stuff up the apartment. It could have been less if the two could just stop arguing with each other. "Is this the last of them?" He stares at some opened boxes. "I don't see why we couldn't hire professionals."

"How many times must I tell you. I don't want you to spend unnecessary stuff for me!"

"It's not for you. It's for me!" He drops his load on the floor as he began to stretch the kinks in his back.

"Hey be careful with that. Can't you understand the word fragile!" the blonde countered who by some odd miracle was breathing normally after carrying the luggage all the way down the end of the hall. Sasuke couldn't believe his energy.

"You could have killed her." Naruto bends down to inspect the box that had holes similar to a carrier.

"What the?" Sasuke bends down to look only to find to beady eyes glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi. I know you don't like long rides but we're finally here see." Naruto finally manages to open the cage and a small orange fox jumps out right on Sasuke's shocked face right before it settles behind Naruto hissing at him.

"Dobe! What the hell is that!"

Naruto kneels and pets Kyuubi's furr which the other purrs in delight. "Her name is Kyuubi and she's a fox."

"Pets aren't allowed here. Is keeping that even legal? Give it to pest control or something. "Kyuubi isn't a pest! She's an orphan just like I was." Sasuke didn't know if it was the sad eyes or the lost look the blonde that let him surrendered easily but there was one thing he knew. A gloomy demeanor wasn't for the dobe. Scratching the back of his head, the raven lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. But his mess your responsibility."

"It's fine Kyuubi knows how to use the litter box! He won't cause trouble." Just as soon as he said that; the said kit jumps away from Naruto's arms and on the counter breaking a porcelain mug. "Well, not much." The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Dobe! That's coming out of your pay!"

"No it won't. It's my mug!"

And indeed it was, if the hideous orange shards were any indication. Taking a quick glance at his surroundings he could now see bits and pieces of Naruto's stuff all over the apartment. The large been bag in the living room. The fresh plants outside the balcony. This was really happening. And it struck him like a lightning bolt. Another person was going to live with him. A total stranger. Moving out from a family that did not acknowledge his goals and dreams and sometimes existence, he was prepared to make it on his own. He climbed the corporate ladder tooth and nail and everything he had right now was achieved through his own blood and sweat. In the six years away from his family, he never planned to have someone live with him let alone someone who is not even related to him. He was going to have to share .The thought scared the young Uchiha.

"Hey teme can I use this room? It's always locked so I'm assuming it's unused. I'm got the key and….AH!" The Uchiha pulled away from his musings when he heard an avalanche of things came crushing down. Sasuke immediately rushed to the scene to find a mountain of stuff but found no Naruto. He saw the little fox digging frantically on a particular spot and decided to start there. Pulling the dobe out he was immediately greeted by a pair of angry ice blue eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking stacking these directly behind the door!" Now from the short time he knew the dobe. Now if you base it from his work attitude that the Uchiha was self trained to see. He knew the blonde took his housekeeping work very seriously. Eyeing the dusty room inside he knew that the dobe wasn't going to be pleased with what he'll see. He discreetly uses himself to hide the entrance.

"It would probably take more than a day before this room can be deamed livable." Naruto started to pick up a random book and started to browse through it. Sasuke immediately recognizing the book grabbed it from the smaller males hand and pushed him away causing the blonde to stumble on the floor.

"What the hell Uchiha!"

"I keep this room locked because it's off limits." The taller male proclaims.

"And where do you propose I'll stay?"

"I don't want you touching them or even going in here." He added in a dead panned voice. "I don't care if you take up my bedroom but leave this room alone."

Silence stretched save for Kyuubi's soft mews for attention. The small blond stares at the floor, his eyes turning hollow as an overwhelming look of rejection painted his face. The look clenched the young Uchiha's heart. But before he could even think of taking it all back, Sad Azures hardened into slits as the blond suddenly grabs the album using it to smash the side of Uchiha's head knocking the raven of his feet.

"Fine." The younger male shouts stomping all the way to the bedroom.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke made a move to harshly grab the blond but light tears from the blond cheeks kept him rooted as he silently watch the blond lock the bedroom.

-Present-

It was really a soft bed that could easily fit two grown men with more space to spare. The pillows are fluffy and the duvet was warm. Anyone would fall as sleep as soon as your head hits the pillows. However the young blond sat curled against the headboard. And despite Kyuubis attempt to sooth her master he was shaking.

Lightning storms did not bode well for the blond. Unwelcomed memories come to mind.

_It was thundering loudly on that day too. He was seven. It was dark and everything happened so fast. Two men came rushing into their home. He remembered his father pulling out a gun while quietly asking his mother to take him and find a safe place to hide. She pulls him closer to her an quietly tries to usher him to the master bedroom where there was a balcony to escape quietly. They turned a corner when he suddenly hears his mother scream. She carries him and runs back. But it was two late two gunshots were fired causing his mother to fall down cold. He removed himself from under her. He was immediately grabbed by the face. It was dark and his eyes were closed tight in fear. He couldn't see the gunman but he could still feel the sharp nails digging into his cheek. He could hear him laughing. _

"_Kushina! Naruto!" he hears his father approaching in panic. Naruto found the courage to kick the man's chest causing him to let go. He tried to run into the safety of his lifeless mother he was again grabbed by the other cheek. _

"_Too late Namikaze." The man said haughtily and pulled the trigger instantly killing the older blond right infront of Naruto's eyes. _

_The man laughs and Naruto could do nothing but stare. The man suddenly forces his face in front of him. With a gun in his hand, he sickeningly caresses the child's bloodied cheek. _

"_You're awfully pretty." Naruto could see snake like eyes assessing him. But before the man could engage anything more blue and red lights started surrounding the area. The man immediately drops Naruto. And the small blond was found in between his dead parents. _

_Days went by and the rumor that his parents were part of an organize crime spread. He was too young to understand what happened. All he knew that kids from the orphanage started bullying him saying that he was a child of evil people that deserved to die. He was mostly left all alone in weathers such as this when he needed someone the most._

A very loud thunder jolted the blond. Without thinking he runs towards the balcony doors rushing outside seeking the door on the other side.

The Thunder and harsh winds worsened. Sasuke sits up on his futon and sighs.

Okay so the whole mess was his fault. He really didn't need to lash out that harshly on the blond. He stares at the window glancing through the window as lightning struck the clouded sky and gasps.

"What the hell? Naruto. He rushes towards the shivering blond. He opens the glass door.

"Are you out of your mi-" Sasuke paused as he saw the look on the smaller males face, eyes wide from panic or shock or perhaps both where what greeted him. His full lips started turning blue. He was shaking either from the cold of fear the raven could not tell. But one thing he did know, he had to do something. He pulls the blond inside and wraps his arms around him.

Naruto recognizing another body heat and tight embrace first tried to resist and push the other away but the strong arms just held tighter. He was about to scream when he felt a gentle hand petting his wet hair. Finally he let it all out. He grabs Sasukes shirt, buried his face in it and cried. Hard. There were no noises except for the deep gasping of breath.

The taller male clenches his teeth trying to mimic what his insides feel.

"Shh…It okay. No one is going to hurt you hear." He cooed. He didn't know why he was saying it but it felt like it was what the blond wanted to hear. They slowly sat on the heated floor as Sasuke gently cradled the other.

"Hush. Everything is okay Naruto." The voice was firm.

Absolute

Something that he only heard in Sasuke. Surrendering himself to exhaustion, Naruto slowly went so sleep in Sasuke's arms.

Hearing the blonds slow and even breathing in his arms he took a glance and confirmed that the smaller male was now into dreamland. He then notice how soaked the other is.

_How long was he standing outside? Then again considering the weather it might have been long._

Exhausted himself, Sasuke pulled Naruto's wet pajama's off leaving only the blonds underwear. He then unbuttoned his Pajama shirt, which was hard to do because the blond had a death grip on it. Placing it on Naruto. He then carefully carried the blond lightly noting how adorable the smaller male looked with his mouth half open and snuggling into his bare chest.

He lay the blond beside him an covered both of them in blankets. Naruto must have notice the lack of warmth even in his sleep and immediately seeks Sasuke's warm body. The raven haired male just let him. He watched the blonds chest rise and fall until he fell asleep himself, lightly taking note of the fox curling herself beside their heads.

It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep in but when Sasuke wakes up with the smaller male in his arms. He silently admitted that it was one of the most peaceful slumbers he had.

TBC

Next Chapter:

**Rule No. 9:** There will be incidents open for misinterpretations. Bad or good, it will always be entertaining


	9. Rule No 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.

**Warnings: **Using dollar currency because it's easier to relate with. Foul language, Shounen ai and no beta reader. I guess I have to include slight Ooc of characters. There!

**Rule No. 9:** There will be incidents open for misinterpretations. Bad or good, it will always be entertaining

-000-

It was the perfect morning. The storm stops just in time for the sun to rise. The large puddles it left behind fused with the sun's rays creating colorful half rainbows. Two boys lay peacefully together. The smaller one's head was resting on top of the taller one's pale chest, gently being lulled by the rise and fall of his even breaths.

Yes everything was perfect…

Until the blond decided to roll over to his side elbowing the unprepared Uchiha right on the gut.

"Oomph." Sasuke immediately gets up, kneels and struggles for air all the while glaring daggers at the peacefully sleeping companion half covered in his pajama tops and blankets.

Wait.

Half covered?

Sasuke lowers his gaze and spots a slender, smooth tan leg slide out of the blanket. It was attached to a cute butt that was barely being covered by Sasuke's pajama tops.

Sasuke silently cursed at his own clothes for blocking his view and upon realizing his train of thought cussed out. He started blaming the early morning hours making his brain to not think clearly.

He shivers from the light morning breeze and sees the blond curl up. He decides to crawl over the sleeping blond, fully intending to grab the blanket and cover the other when the door suddenly bursts open with Kakashi greeting loudly.

"Are you in here Sasuke-kun? Guess who I bump into this morni—woah!" Disregarding his earlier statement, Kakashi's teasing smile transforms into a lecherous grin. Well his eyes were.

"Doing it in on the floor Sasuke? And in this dirty room too. You sure got some weird kinks."

Sasuke was half on top of Naruto and his hand that was supposed to be reaching for the blanket, hovered over the blonds exposed thigh.

"It's not what you think you lecher."

"And what am I thinking about Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmmn?..." Naruto was slowly waking up by Kyuubi's insistent licking on his cheeks causing him to giggle.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. You're cute this morning too!"

"Ack!" Blue eyes widen at the mask man's face hovering above him. He immediately untangles himself from the blankets to sit up kneeing the Raven haired male's chest in the process at.

Sasuke folds and wheezes out glaring at the blond. This time he was not taking things hands down, though it's exactly what his doing at the moment.

"Usuratonkachi." He was going to throttle the blonde. Anyway who would know? He's only witness was Kakashi and he was looking forward to giving the older male a similar demise.

"That's not nice outoto. With all the stories Kakashi-san told me. I assumed you'll be cuddling inside the sheets every night…Although, I guess you've finished that."

All three turned to the voice's source. A man in his late twenties leaned casually on the door frame. He was almost the exact replica of Sasuke. He was just a couple of millimeters taller. His hair was longer and loosely tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a peculiar shade of brown, almost bordering on blood red. Other than that it could appear that there were…

"Eh?...Two Teme's?"

-000-

Kakashi happily sips his coffee while hiding behind hydrangeas as he watches the grade school teacher rake the front yard.

He smiles gleefully as he sees the brunette spot the bouquet with Roses, Iris, Carnations, and Monte Casino beautifully arranged in it. Iruka bends down to pick them unaware of the show he was giving to the masked male. Kakashi changes his angle to have a better view.

"Well this is a site I didn't expect to see. A peeping tom in this friendly neighborhood?" Kakashi whirls around to see a black sedan parked in front of him, a familiar face peeking out.

"Yo! Itachi-san. Good day." He raises his hand in greeting.

"Good Day indeed." Itachi switches the ignition off and gracefully steps out of the car. "What are you looking at with that lecherous smile of yours?" Itachi leans in to get a look pass Kakashi's shoulder but Iruka already entered the safety of his home.

"So what brings you here?" The older man starts. Itachi took a moment to assess the man in front of him. His stare irked Kakashi a little, something that only a handful have managed to do. He met the older Uchiha through his friend Obito, who was a professor in the university he frequents for guess speaking. Like Sasuke, Obito was Itachi and Sasuke's uncle. He was somewhat of an outcast in the Uchiha clan. He was always choosing to help others even if it means breaking the rules like all Uchiha's tend to do. His personality was similar to one blond boy he met not so long ago. Obito chose to be a professor in business management rather than joining the authority where the clan was known for. Sasuke followed in his footsteps. However Sasuke's case was worse. His father was the head of the clan and the chief of the Fire City Police Main Department. The man's pride saw Sasuke's decision as a form of cowardice. He did not find it hard to completely disregard Sasuke's existence.

"Same with you. I have not seen you since Obito's wake." Kakashi's relaxed stance suddenly stiffens. Obito's unexpected death was still a painful subject to the other. He sighs and decided to change the topic.

"My ex-wife lives around here. I decided to go and visit the twins since I had a day off." Itachi fishes his pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

"You're divorced?"

"It was an arranged marriage. No one expected it to last. And being completely bound to someone isn't for someone like me."

"Ah you don't look like it but you can be quiet the womanizer." Kakashi teased.

"I call it no strings attached." The ebony haired man raises a cigarette t his mouth and lights it.

"That's bold of you to say when you are working as one of the top crime investigators."

"Hn."

"Tsk. Typical of an Uchiha. You really are brothers."

"Hn. How is Sasuke?" Kakashi mentally grins. Itachi always has a soft spot for his little brother but he did not like for other's to know. He would ask someone to call or text Kakashi to ask how his brother was doing stating that it was his mother who was asking.

Then something clicked.

Uchiha's are also fun to mess with. They think that nothing can get pass their stoic armor but Kakashi had been around them long enough to know where all the chinks are. And boy was he in the mood the expose them.

"Eh? Didn't he tell you? He's married now."

The perfect blend of hot brewed coffee, $ 1.50

A cab to get into Iruka's house at six in the morning, $11

The elaborate bouquet for Iruka, $12.75

Seeing Itachi trying to prevent his eyes from bulging out…

Absolutely

PRICELESS

"Co…come again?" The cigarette he just lighted was smoked out down to the very butt.

"He's a cute little young blond. He's a bit feisty and stubborn. Very evenly match with your younger brother's obstinate personality." The silver haired man eggs on.

"He?"

Kakashi nods. Itachi pulls another stick and noted how one ebony eyebrow kept on twitching.

'_A like down to the smallest mannerism and yet they find it so hard to get along.' _He thought. This wasn't in his plans but what the hell. He was bored anyway.

"Well I'm on my way there to visit. They…um just moved in together so I was planning on giving them a hand. Why don't you come a long. Saves me the fare and you can meet your new brother-in-law."

-000-

"…and so we met by chance and decided to visit you guys this morning." Kakashi summarizes minus the peeping on Iruka part.

The three sat at the four sided dining table. One in a teasing mood, the other in a stoic mode and the last was glaring daggers.

Sasuke scowls. No amount of reasoning could convince the two house guest that he was not doing the dirty deed with Naruto. Luckily the idiot hadn't catch on. He was half asleep when the comments started.

The three sat at the four sided dining table. One in a teasing mood, the other in a stoic mode and the last was glaring. Of course Kakashi and Itachi knew that they didn't do the dirty deed there there but Kakashi was in a joking mood and what kind of older brother could resist teasing a younger sibling.

"Here." Naruto broke the tension when he brought hot toasts with jams and butter. "Sorry if this is all I could prepare I haven't shopped for groceries yet."

"That's quite alright Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Naruto beams at the older Uchiha.

"Woah. You are so much nicer than Sasuke-teme. Even Kyuubi likes you." The mentioned fox was happily purring while she was being petted by Itachi on his lap.

"Why thank you. Perhaps now you will realize that I am a much better catch than Sasuke."

"Hey!" But the younger Uchiha's protest was ignored as both Kakashi and Naruto laughs causing Itachi to smile as well.

"I hope you don't my comment as prying, however I find it quite unusual for a young male to know his way around the kitchen."

Crap. This was Itachi's way of interrogating. Setting the mood for casual conversations and taking note of bits and piece his victims unconsciously says out. In fact he had gotten a number of cases closed with this method. If he doesn't stop this there is a very big chance Itachi will find out that everything was just a fraud. And if he finds out the truth there is no telling what he could do. He knows that his father is still looking for the right opportunity to remove Sasuke from his career path and force him back to theirs. He tries to interrupt but Naruto already starts."

"What's wrong with that? I think even males should learn housework just as fairly as women can have jobs."

"Hm…and why is that?" The older Uchiha stops his ministration on Kyuubi and uses his hand to rest his chin on.

"Because when you lived alone there are definitely times when you must learn to be strong on your own and that includes doing housework." Blue eyes stared directly at crimson hues without the slightest hesitation of his answer. Itachi was slightly taken aback. Most of his suspects or people for that matter would always show even the slightest hesitation when talking to him. Either from lack of trust or fear they would doubt their own thoughts before answering. But this boy, not a second of pause as if daring Itachi to say otherwise.

Itachi's shoulder starts to shake but it was inevitable to hold it in. He laughs. "I'm sorry if that came out the wrong way. We grew up in a family where only women are meant to housework. What I was trying to say is I admire your skill and was simply curious what made you find the courage to acquire them."

Tanned cheeks immediately reddens in embarrassment "I-I'm so sorry."

Itachi tries to stifle his amusement but his eyes betrayed his amusement. The blonde from what he knew now was impulsive and spoke with his emotions that scream for attention. However he was simply not use to being showered by compliment.

To say that Sasuke was surprise was an understatement. He in all his years living with his older brother has not once seen him this relaxed let alone release a hearty laugh. But there was no time to revel at the moment. He had to divert Itachi from Naruto. He takes the opportunity to ask Itachi a question.

"Aniki. Where exactly did bumped into Kakashi?"

"Ah." Itachi starts to glide his hands on Kyuubi's furr much to the small creature's delight. "In Greenwood."

"That's where Iruka-sensei lives. What are you doing there so early in the morning?" Naruto inquires

"Ah you know I had ask him the same question not long ago."

All three stared at the suddenly at the nervously laughing Kakashi.

"He never did answer me."

Sasuke grins behind his coffee.

'_This is pay back for all the hell you put me through you ass.'_

"He's been stalking Iruka-san for days." He says out loud.

"What?"

"He fancies Iruka-san and want to get in his pants." He added. "Good luck, since from what I can tell at the dinner, Iruka is way more focused with the dobe vice-versa. "

"Hello I'm sitting here you know." Naruto tries to interrupts but was ignored.

" And peeping on him isn't exactly giving a nice impression."

"Hey I'll have you know that I am serious about wanting to date Iruka." Kakashi defends. "I've been sending him flowers and I see the way he looks at them. He smiles and touches them carefully and he's wondering who's sending them to him and how sweet his secret admirer is. When the time is right I will seriously ask him out. " He says in a lovey-dovey declaration.

"What are you? Pretending to be in high school you sick pervert!"

"Well if you're really serious then I don't see anything wrong with that." Naruto comments. "In fact I think it will be good for Iruka-sensei to finally focus on his life again instead of worrying about me. But I do warn you, he can be pretty think at times."

"And this is coming from you." Casually adds.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" the blond confusedly answers back.

…

DING DONG.

"Just a minute." Naruto confirms with the person outside the door.

"Ehem. Well then let me get the door." Itachi volunteers and hurriedly walks towards the front door.

"Good Morning Narut-Oh." Itachi was immediately greeted by smiling brunette although right now the said male was blushing in confusion and embarrassment. "Am I safe to assume that you are Iruka-sensei?"

"Er..How did you know." Itachi thought that the blush fits the man splendidly. Iruka is a few years older than him but the teacher's easily embarrassed nature completely captured the Uchiha's interest.

He smirks. "Just a lucky guess."

"Uh, Yeah…" Iruka lightly scratches his scar. A habbit he developed when he was at lost for words. He almost lashed out at the older Itachi, assuming he was Sasuke at first but the man's composed posture forced him to do a double take. And not knowing what to do, he was left speechless unaware of the man's amused gaze.

"Iruka-sensei? What brings you here?" Naruto peeks from behind Itachi. All of them taking notice of the bouquet of flowers carefully placed on a vase.

"Ah, for some odd reason the flower shop keeps sending me flowers. Here." Iruka hands Naruto the flowers. I'm guessing they are yours since your studying them in your course right? It such a waste, they're so pretty to wither up so quickly. Can you please call the shop and give them your new one so they could stop delivering them there?"

"Um yeah sure." Was the only reply Naruto can come up with. Iruka failed to see a literally stoned Kakashi's jaw drop. Much to the two Uchiha's amusement.

TBC

**Author's note:** I placed it at the bottom because I don't want to be seen as ranting and the reviewer didn't log in so I could not write back. I got my first flame/Criticism today. Err…I'm not a professional writer nor am I good at it. So I welcome corrections and such however I don't know where I stand if my story does not suit someone's taste. I write them for my own enjoyment. I only post them in hope that others who might have the same interest could read and probably teach me to write better. So all I can say is my apologies (bows). But sometime in the future if a plot bunny suddenly visits me to write something similar to your reading taste please also review and tell me which areas I can improve more.

Thank You

Next Chapter

**Rule No. 10:** Jealously is inevitable


	10. Rule No 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.**

**Warnings: not edited**

**Rule no. 10: Jealousy is Inevitable.**

Naruto recalled his mother's stern voice telling him that jealousy is a feeling that would make you look stupid when acted upon. He couldn't help but contemplate that his mother was right on the mark.

Dead center

The only thing stopping him from marching forward right now is the embarrassment he feels for being acquainted with the two.

But then again he should have known. The day he agreed to the Uchiha is the day he surrendered all things logical.

-000-

Naruto woke up this morning facing Sasuke's back. Don't get it wrong. Sasuke was sleeping on his bed while Naruto laid out a futon for himself. Aside from the teme refusing to give the other room up, they decided that it was too risky to have separate rooms. It looked like Iruka and Itachi would be visiting often. Not that he minded really. It's nice to have Iruka come by so he won't feel too far away and Itachi is way nicer that Sasuke. He gave him ramen and sweets and promise to bring more when he comes again to visit much too Sasuke's annoyance.

But none of that matters. Today was a Monday.

Naruto could see his college building a few minutes away. He waves at some of his classmates giving them a bright smile which they returned. He was determined to have a normal day. Go to class like a normal student. No Uchiha in sight here. Nope.

"Naruto!" it was more like a growl really. And Naruto did not need to guess who it could be. He turns around to see his friend running towards him. His body was so bent that it looked like he was running on all fours. From the look on that the tattooed face, it was not something to take lightly about. All the warning bells inside his head told him to run away but Naruto the stubborn blond that he is stood his ground.

"I went to your house this week end and guess what Iruka-sensei told me."

Naruto instantly took an ashen color. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He had a very good guess what his friend is talking about. Iruka was dense but he is a straight forward person.

"Ki-kiba! Well um...you see" Kiba impatiently taps his foot. Trying to give Naruto a chance to explain but was slowly loosing it. Kiba is one of Naruto's childhood friends. Naruto was mostly ignored by the students in junior high. But when he jumped in to save Kiba's dog, Akamaru, from getting tortured by senior students; they became inseparable. They often got in trouble and were in detention most of the time. Kiba chose a course in the veterinary so they were in separate colleges but they frequented each other's home during the weekend. But Naruto missed the weekend so he decided to stop by at Iruka's and look where that got into.

Just as Naruto found the courage to form a coherent word he felt a fist impales the back of his skull.

"Naruto you idiot!" followed by a screech. "How dare you let Ino-pig know your married before me? I was the one who wanted to plan your wedding day!"

"Sakura! You fantasize about me wearing your designed wedding gown. No way in he'll I was going to let you plan it." even though there wasn't really one. He added as an afterthought.

"What's the problem with that? You are married to a man. No wonder you were so hesitant in introducing him to me."

Naruto gaped. All eyes were around them. He could not hear their murmurs but Naruto could see their lips form the words marriage and male. This was getting worse. People were staring at him. He needed to get them out of the spotlight so he could explain things to them.

He grabbed both Kiba and Sakura's hands pulling them toward the college library.

"Where are you taking us?" Sakura exclaims.

"Be quiet will you. I'll explain everything as soon as we get to a place where there are no onlookers staring at us."

0000

Four well manicured nails alternately drums against the wooden table. Green eyes never left the person in front of her. She tried to hold it in really. But she knew the blonde since the fifth grade. Naruto was her neighbor long before his parents died.

They were nice and loving parents and always welcomed her with milk and cookies. When the Namikaze couple was murdered, Sakura's parent told her to never associate with him. But when she took notice of Naruto's broken arm she saw red and beat the living daylights out of the boys that dared do this to him. Until now no one believes that she did it and blamed it all on the blood. Sakura thought that adults were dumb and stupid. And the bullies refuse to admit that they were beaten by a girl. But Naruto took all the blame from her grinning and bearing. From that day she decided that she would protect the stupid idiot. But this?

"This is the stupidest thing you have ever done Namikaze! And there's a lot that you did!" she shouts failing to realize her mistake.

" Shhh Sakura." Kiba pulled the girl back down.

"It's Uzumaki." the other replied a little bit nervously.

"Right right sorry." Sakura takes a deep breath and continues. "You could have gotten Iruka something that didn't require this."

" I told you, it was supposed to be one night but then ero-nin came so we couldn't suddenly just deny the marriage Uchiha would get fired on the spot."

"Then what about Iruka? Don't you think it's more hurtful to lie to him then saving that ass, which I would like to add a very sexy one."

"I know that Sakura, I know that." The look in Naruto's face made Sakura regret what she said. Naruto knows that he was lying to Iruka and it pains him so. "Sasuke already tried to talk me out of it during our family dinner but I gave my word and I intended to keep it."

"But…"

"We promise to break this up nice and clean as soon as we find the right moment to." He sat up straight and looked at Sakura in the eye. "Please promise me to keep this a secret a little while longer." Naruto throws both of them a small smile and before they realized it they were nodding their heads.

Damn. The blond made them promise and promises are taken very seriously by Naruto. And if there was one thing that could make the blond instantly shatter is failing to keep them.

_Naruto, Sakura promises are very important. However big or small it must be kept. Not keeping them also means breaking the bond you share with the one you made a promise to. So promise me to never break one okay?_

"Fine."

"Aww man" Kiba scratches his hair very much like a dog would "Sasuke's dead if Gaara hears about this."

"Huh? What about Gaara?" Naruto stares at them in confusion.

"What about me Naruto?"

A man with blood red hair sits casually beside the blond. His eyes are fierce green. Despite having nonexistent eyebrows his eerie tattoo needled so close to his eye will make anyone cringe. He neatly folds his hands on the table and fixes his gaze on Kiba before carefully switching to Sakura. Without words his whole posture demanded answers.

Kiba and Sakura went stone stiff. Their palms start to sweat.

Gaara is an exchange student from Wind Country. He lives in the richest city which is Suna which was developing because of Gaara's family, Subaku, struck oil and that they have a few joint ventures with Konoha Corp. here and there. They say that the country is harsh and unforgiving. They were also said to be developing weapons for war so when Gaara came to the university, people avoided him like a plague. Gaara didn't mind. He almost killed three students who tried to bully money out of the rich boy. He was not a social person and with constant threats to his life (although it was more of the other way around) he simply did not trust people.

Now imagine everyone's surprise when a loud sunshine kissed haired male came bouncing around the room and zoomed straight to the exchange student and greets him a loud "Hi!", as if sharp daggers weren't thrown at him. Everyone braced for world war three. Kiba wanted to hang himself for not stopping his moron of a friend.

"Woah. You have really pretty shade of green eyes, even prettier than Sakura's. Woops if you meet her don't tell her I said that." Everyone's jaw dropped including the one he was talking to." The blond continued to be oblivious of Kiba's warning signals and kept talking.

"But I think they would look brilliant if you lighten up a little yeah?" No one made sudden moves. No one dared.

Gaara stared at the idiots face. This intruder had a new approach. Did he think by acting all nice and innocent will make him believe his bull then he had another thing coming. He was about to shove the smaller male away when a firm yet warm hand grabbed his and shook it.

"I'm Naruto by the way. What's yours?" The gesture made the entire class faint but caused Gaara to do a double take. The blond's eyes were as firm as his grip. His face showed complete awe but he could tell it was not because he knew who he is but because Naruto liked to get to know who he is. Without realizing it he shook back and told his name.

"Gaara, my name is Gaara." His eyes not only soften but his whole demeanor relaxed beside the blond. They became friends and like many who took the time to really get to know the blond, Gaara found himself acting over protective, bordering on possessive over the blond.

He likes Naruto and everyone knew that except for the idiot himself.

Gaara must never know.

The red head could read the thought of both Kiba and Sakura so he settled for the open book blond.

"Will it help if I say I won't get angry?" he tries in a teasing tone which he only does with Naruto.

'Oh yes he will.' The other occupants thought right at the same moment.

"Uzumaki-kun." A girl with two coiled buns neatly fixed on her hair taps Naruto on the shoulder. "There are three elementary students looking for you."

"Huh?" As if on cue the three brats came running towards the blond, ignoring the reprimanding voice of the head librarian.

"Captain!"

"Konohamaru! What are you guys doing here? Did you skip class?"

"Argh! Never mind that" The boy named Konohamaru counters "Iruka-sensei's in trouble, there's two…" Naruto zooms right out of the library before either one of them could even blink.

Kiba and Sakura couldn't help but sigh in relief. They were able to avoid the subject

-000-

"This is ridiculous." Iruka paced back and forth on the isle. "What were you two thinking by peeping in on the student inside?"

Two grown men were kneeling on the floor. Their legs were folded underneath their very much like a student who are being reprimanded by a teacher. But both did not look ashamed at all. As if they were enjoying the change in the teacher's facial features. That is until one of the people being addressed raised his hand. "Sensei, I would just like to emphasize that this was all Itachi's fault."

"I beg your pardon? I would like to remind you that it was your loud obnoxious voice that got us noticed in the first place, Kakashi-san."

"That is because you won't stop following me."

"What a silly conclusion. I am not interested in your actions at all." At Itachi's confession Kakashi's mismatch eyes darkens.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei" Itachi calls out. "If it's any comfort, I wasn't looking at the children at all. I was actually keeping an eye on this man just in case he tried something…odd."

"Um…is that so." Iruka seem to be contemplating the older Uchiha's statement

Itachi's usually stoic face turns to Kakashi and grins.

"You fast conniving…" Kakashi dives in for the kill but Iruka's voice stopped him midway.

"Ah Naruto you're here."

-000-

Naruto peeked behind the window of the faculty door. He could not believe what he was seeing. He ran all the way from here to Konoha Elementary for this?

"Isn't it more like the other way around now?" Udon speaks from under him.

"I know what I saw those two perverts were giving Iruka-sense lecherous looks." Naruto absently wondered where Konohamaru learned those from. He quickly shakes his head. He could understand why Kakashi was stalking Iruka but Itachi? What on earth possessed him to do such a thing? Oh wait he was an Uchiha. Basing on Sasuke, they were bound to do something crazy one way or the other.

Then they start fighting like children would do.

Naruto wanted to stomp in and hit the two older men on their head. The only thing stopping him from marching forward right now is the embarrassment he feels for being s acquainted with the two. He could hear the other staff whispering about the two.

He leans in again but this time Iruka caught sight of him. "Ah Naruto you're here." He opens the door to welcome Naruto in.

"How did you know about this? Never mind it must be Konohamaru." Iruka eyes Itachi and Kakashi, silently warning them to behave. "They might be a little too much to handle if I ask you to escort them out. Would you mind calling Sasuke so he can help you with this?" He points at the two males kneeling behind him. They did not even have decency to look embarrass instead they opted to glare at each other.

Naruto sighs. He walks out to borrow a phone from the reception.

-000-

"Yeah. Two blocks from that station."

Naruto places the phone back down and thanks the assistant. How did he get into this mess? He thought.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, Kiba! You followed?"

"Of course we did. We were worried."

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll tell you all about it on the way outside. Sasuke-teme is on his way here."

"Really?" Sakura started to walk faster towards the entrance doors. "I can't wait to mee..Uh-oh."

"Wha's the matter Sakura?" Kiba walks out and stops. Leaning under the tree was Gaara. He almost looks ethereal with crimson hair highlighted by the sun's rays peeking between the gaps of the tree leaves. But his eyes were sharp and deadly.

All Sakura and Kiba could think of was…

Shit

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" The said male pushes himself away from the tree and waits for the blond to walk towards him.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Yup. Just a weird incident."

"You should just run on your own like that. You'll make me worry." Gaara smiles and caresses one tanned cheek.

"Subaku-san." All four sets of eyes focused on the source of the voice. There standing to stiff for comfort was Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Ah. Uchiha." There was distaste uttered from Gaara's words.

Sakura couldn't help but think that the dark haired man before her was even more handsome than she remembered. She recalled him whose facial features were as easy to read as a blank paper. But now, even when his face betrayed no emotion his eyes are like burning ebony, completely focus on the hand that was on Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke. Sorry I know you hate being interrupted at work but…er…" Naruto lightly brushes off the hand away from his cheek and walks away to greet the other male. He did not notice how two dark emeralds gleamed dangerously.

"I can understand Kakashi's idiocy but Itachi-san?" Naruto looks like he was at the end of his rope. Sasuke smirked at Gaara, silently telling the other how the blond easily left his side. "You Uchiha's are so weird."

The said Uchiha lightly grins and ruffles the soft blond spikes. "Dobe. I was actually asked to look for Kakashi. You just saved me the time."

"Don't call me that Teme." Naruto smacked Sasuke's shoulder and stomps his feet like a five year old who was not allowed to get the candy. Gaara watch the scene in front of him with looks that could kill. Who is this man that was blatantly mocking him?

He did not like him. And he doesn't want him near Naruto either.

"Now I remember." Gaara casually walks towards the couple. People could feel the ominous presence seeping out from the male. "The man my idiot sister has an eye on but suddenly tied the knot."

"Ah Temari-san." The name left a foul taste in Sasuke's mouth. "I would like to apologize but I cannot offer any positive adjectives for her. She raised a hand at my spouse." Sasuke unconsciously grip Naruto's wrisk. It wasn't hard enough to hurt though more like he was trying to assure himself something.

"Our family is embarrassed by her actions. However she told me that the timing and the situation is unusual. I happen to think so too. Otherwise why are you casually flirting with my friend?"

"We are not." Naruto burned bright red and this caused Gaara to even feel more agitated. The blond effortlessly attracts everyone but he also knows that it was hard for Naruto to immediately feel comfortable with someone. He may be vocal and loud but he can be like tightly closed cookie jar that kept all his turmoil inside. Always afraid to show any sign of weakness. Even Sakura confessed that it was hard to make the blond cough out his troubles.

"How unobservant of you-" Sasuke turns Naruto around to face Gaara. He leans on the smaller males back and pulls one tan hand in front of his face. "-not to notice that your friend is MY wife." Sasuke showed the jewelry wrapped around Naruto's finger for the entire world to see. Eyes fixed on the red head; he carefully places a delicate kiss on the band.

…

Gaara's quiet stance unnerved the audience. He slowly walks closer to the couple. Sasuke immediately pushed Naruto behind him. When Gaara was a few inches away he places a hollow look on the younger Uchiha very similar to how Neiji stares.

"Gaara?" Naruto tries to start.

After uttering the last syllable of his name Gaara's eyes ignites. With a very audible "Uchiha!" He smacks his own forehead right on Sasuke's nose.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screams. Blood came gushing out of Sasuke's nostrils "Kiba stop them."

But before Kiba could even stride a foot Sasuke lands a hard punch squarely on Gaara's jaw.

Soon both male began an all out brawl fest.

-000-

"I can believe this. This is something two grown adults are way passed doing!" All occupants flinched at Iruka's booming voice. Try to hide it as they like but even Gaara was feeling a little fearful looking up to meet Iruka's pissed orbs. He took a chance to avert his gaze to his right. The isle that was formerly occupied by two was now taken by four adult males. The older Uchiha, Hatake and the conceited bastard beside him were lined up neatly in a seiza position.

"You not only frightened the children. You almost gave heart attacks to the parents." Sakura stood behind Iruka together with Kiba. She too didn't have the courage to be in the teacher's line of sight. She took particular notice of Sasuke and Gaara. Gaara's attention was mostly on his chest while Sasuke was trying to discreetly nurse the side of his torso. They were pretty banged up. Scratched, black and blue but surprisingly the wounds that hurt the most was the one Naruto gave to them. Courtesy of pissing the blond off for ignoring his please to stop the fight.

Speaking of wounds, Sasuke's nose was gushing out like the waterfall from the Valley of the End. She inspected it earlier and it wasn't broken but they needed to stop the bleeding soon.

"Hey, sorry for the wait" Naruto announce while carrying a medical kit. He goes to Gaara and hands him an ice pack.

"Are you okay Gaara?"

"I'm fine." The other mutters "Just a few bruises."

"Here let me help Naruto." Sakura takes half of the medical supplies and started tending Gaara's wounds. Naruto smiled and pats his friend then sits cross-legged in front of Sasuke.

"Really, little brother. Bloodied up so easily? How shameful."

"Shut up" snaps the younger Uchiha, causing him to swallow some of his own blood.

"Will you stop that teme! Your nose is still bleeding." He carefully guides Sasuke's face too look up, pulls a clean cloth to gently squeeze the bloody nose. "Why'd you have to piss Gaara off?" He mutters.

Sasuke turned to glare at the owner of the name mentioned. Gaara glared back whole heartedly. Slightly afraid of Iruka to start another fight while denying their intimidation for the blond if he gets angry again.

"Alright you two. Let's leave the room so Naruto and Sakura can do their jobs." Iruka ushers the two older males out.

"Are you coming with us Iruka-sensei? " Iruka didn't like Kakashi's tone not one bit.

"Do I have a choice? The one who was suppose to pick you up got into trouble himself."

Both Kakashi and Itachi happily follow the slim brunette out the room.

"Ah I think it stopped bleeding." Naruto removes the bloodied towel. He takes another damp cloth and starts to clean Sasuke's face. His hand tenderly leaves Sasuke's nose and slowly trails down towards raven's chin. His fingers ghostly brushes soft pale lips

Sasuke felt the tingly but pleasant sensations from Naruto's tanned fingers. He removes his gaze from Gaara and turns to the smaller male in front of him. He was greeted by endless cerulean oceans and felt like drowning. It was a few seconds but it felt more than that. He was aware of every shade of blue that lied beneath there. When he finally remembered how to breathe he decided to tease the delectable slender fingers giving a light kiss on them. The reaction was more than amusing. Cute pink plump lips opened and closed in surprise. Delicious caramel fingers twitches in nervousness. But the best part was the beautiful widening of two sapphire orbs solely focusing on him.

Sakura and Gaara halted what they were doing to watch at the silent exchanged. Each bore a different thought on the scene place before them.

Gaara attacked the young Uchiha mainly because he was a hundred and ten percent positive that the smock was using Naruto to fend off unwanted women. But looking at the two males beside him he could only wondered how he lost his chance on having the blond for his own. And if there was ever a chance at all.

In Sakura's case, she stared at the two with both wonder and worry. She was terribly worried that Naruto can get hurt in this so called playing the married couple game. However she also could not help wonder how much of this relationship was make believe and how much was starting to become something more.

_Sakura-chan. A beautiful red headed woman kneels beside Sakura. Her eyes fixed on an adult blond who was currently glaring at another man. Acting on jealousy makes you act stupid. But it also shows the person you care for just how much you love them. _

-000-

On the other side of the college library

"This is the stupidest thing you have ever done Namikaze!" A young medical college professor was startled upon hearing a familiar name. He turned around to take a look and almost gasp out loud. He quickly organized his notes; brushed back his silver white strands and set a straight his round spectacles before swiftly speed away out of the library.

TBC

**Rule No. 10:** When your wife is unusually sweet to you. It means she wants something. And it is mostly something you'll never agree to.


	11. Rule No 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are neither mine nor the random products that I mention. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece. I do not earn money just simple knowledge and experience**

**Random quote: "Is it so weird for a guy to write Shounen ai stories! Geez"**

**Warnings: not edited**

**Rule No. 11: When your wife is unusually sweet to you. It means she wants something. And it is mostly something you'll never agree to.**

**000**

The smell of bacon coated in honey fills the air; the sound of the sunny side ups frying on a non stick pan and the sight of the melted butter sliding through the perfectly toasted bread. Sasuke was again reminded how he missed having a normal breakfast. While he did not grow up with butlers and maids at his beck and call, they were well off enough to have a house keeper. Their mother, being the traditional woman that she is did not allow her two sons to do household work let alone set foot inside the kitchen. It was the woman of the house's duty she says and they take great pride in it. Itachi and Sasuke did not comment on this. After all who would want to ask for chores? But when he left the family home to live on his own, it finally sunk in. Sasuke had zero knowledge of housework. However he was an organized man by nature and quickly learned how to maintain order in his first rundown flat. There were a few exceptions though. Laundry was always sent to the cleaners and food was always take outs. When he finally got paid enough to earn a decent flat he wasted no time in hiring household help to relieve him of the work load.

So when Naruto one day ask him to set the table and he answered "How do you do that?" the blond almost chops his fingers off.

Placing the last utensil on the table he felt a certain self satisfaction. Three days ago, he painfully confessed to being a bona fide kitchen idiot. But now, much to his surprise setting the table in the morning while Naruto prepares breakfast became a morning routine.

"Could you please pass the milk little brother?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to throw the bottle at the older Uchiha.

"Oh and the Honey if you could" Kakashi follows. Sasuke grits his teeth but still passes the requested items sliding it with more force than necessary.

"Ah, careful little brother, Naruto-kun won't be happy to see sticky syrups spilt on the table." Itachi calmly pours milk on his coffee. He took particular notice of the little fox rubbing herself around his leg. Itachi pats his thigh to let her know that she is allowed to sit on his lap which Kyuubi happily complies.

"What the hell are you doing here!" The younger Uchiha points out. Itachi just raises an eyebrow at him.

"What a silly thing to ask." Itachi looks at Sasuke like he was the one doing something out of the ordinary. "We are eating breakfast of course."

"It is hard for us bachelors to eat a decent breakfast. You should know that Sasuke-kun. You burn instant noodles.

"Pfft. I'm not surprised." Naruto cuts in while pouring himself a cup of hot chocolate. But not before handing Itachi the plate filled with food.

"Ah. My toast, just the way I like them. Thank you very much Naruto-kun." Itachi gratefully accepts the served plate and the blond smiles shyly on the acknowledgement. "See little brother, your spouse has no qualms with me eating here. Right, Naruto-kun?" Naruto just shrugs his shoulders.

"Cooking for two or five for breakfast isn't much of a difference."

"Hn. See."

"That's not the point. Why do you both have to intrude in my house every single morning? The sun is barely up while you slam the bedroom door open demanding to know what's for breakfast."

Sasuke tries to sooth the lines forming on his temples. Kakashi and Naruto stared at the two brothers, amusement evident in their eyes. Whether they're deny or just plain unaware, both brothers miss one another. Itachi lives on the opposite side of town and coming here despite his busy schedule was fairly obvious. And Sasuke, without being conscious of it, always sets the table for four and sometimes five during the weekend when Iruka comes over. Naruto hid a laugh. Sasuke likes the company.

It was pure luck that morning; the day after causing an indecent scene at Konohamaru's school. Itachi and Kakashi barged unannounced feeling no shame of the previous incident. Sasuke set the alarm two hours earlier than usual due to a business meeting a few towns away. He did not know if he should feel thankful or irritated when he heard Kakashi say, "Ohayo Sasuke! Itachi and I shall be entering your love nest." The younger Uchiha barely had enough time to register the actual situation and quickly dove on the sleeping blond and was found on all fours directly above the other. Kyuubi upon seeing Itachi ran on top of Naruto using the blond's face as leverage to jump towards Itachi causing the smaller male to wake up. Sasuke saw blue eyes begin to panic and immediately lay his head beside Naruto to whisper that Itachi is here and it will be suspicious if he saw them sleeping separately. The blond lets out a gasped and an affirmed "hmm." Totally unaware of the scene they were presenting to the two observers.

Sasuke was not taking any chances. His instincts told him that there was a high probability of this happening again. With great 'reluctance', Naruto and Sasuke decided that it was too risky to sleep in separate beds.

"Oh I get it, how rude of me." Itachi formed a devilish grin at it took Kakashi less than a second to recognize what it meant. "You are in the stage were you both require vigorous morning exercise. As I recall the first and second time I entered your bedroom." The older Uchiha rubs his chin in thought.

"What are you saying!" Naruto exasperate cry caused the young Kyuubi to bite Itachi's finger much to Sasuke's delight.

It was a fairly large bed. So there was enough space between them. However for some odd reason they always ended up very close to each other. Sasuke would always wake up first to find Naruto either half lying on him or tucked under the taller man's chin. It was a good thing too. He didn't think he could live it down if the younger man saw his arms wrapped tightly around the slender body.

Itachi faced Naruto with a teasing smile. "You look so cute Naruto, wrapped around Sasuke's arms like that. Though I do wonder why he just lies awake like that instead of doing more interesting things."

"Oh." Kakashi stares at the younger Uchiha who was slowly shaking his closed fists.

"Out" The young raven haired begins

"Now Sasuke-kun, let's not be unreasonable and put the butter knife down." Kakashi's chair squeaks to the side.

"Otouto has a very good aim." Itachi calmly waits for the first move. Tightening his fist and calculating the trajectory, Sasuke quickly decides which of the two deviants he should kill first.

"Are you deaf TEME!" but as fate would have it the deadly blow was delivered by Naruto's fist behind Sasuke's head.

"What the hell dobe!"

"There's a phone call for you." Naruto throws the Bang & Olufsen at him, which he barely caught.

"Uchiha-sir?" Sasuke's behavior did a one eighty as he heard Jiraya through the other line. He quickly retreats to the living room. Naruto's eyes follows the young Uchiha until the other was no longer in sight then sat down.

"He looks as if the stick up his- shoved up more than usual." Naruto absently blurts out.

"Comparing that at the office, I say it's not all the way in." Kakashi replied. "But isn't it a good sign? -Means he's a step closer to officially becoming the next president."

"Ah, but my brother doesn't let the pressure get to him that easily. So something is definitely off." Itachi cuts in. He's overprotective nature for his younger sibling kicking in. Kakashi mentally congratulates how sharp the older Uchiha is. But then again maybe it really was in their DNA.

"Well. With the way things are going, you might actually find out soon. Jiraya-sama is determined when he wants to be."

"Kakashi-san." Sasuke suddenly emerges from the living room, hastily tying his tie. "We need to leave now. Aniki get out."

"But who's going to help poor Naruto clean up?" Itachi tries to place the dishes on the sink.

"That's his job." Sasuke blurted out in a rush. He didn't notice Naruto's smile turn grim or Itachi's eyes turning inquisitive. "That's okay. My class doesn't start till noon."

With a shove, bang and a click, the whole apartment became quiet.

Naruto stood by the door a little longer with a hand resting on his chest. It was too fast to be considered alarming but sharp enough to be felt. He was jolted back by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Uchiha reside—eh? Ero-senin." The blond made his trail to towards the kitchen. Placing the phone between his ear and shoulders he starts cleaning the dishes.

"EH!" Naruto almost dropped the receiver. "Of course he won't agree to that!" there was a long pause and Naruto's face inflames. "Hell no! That's never going to work. I refuse. That's a stupid idea."

"Gaki, It's not stupid. You're his wife you're supposed to be natural about it." He hears the other man talk on the other line. Naruto stiffens. If he refuses Jiraya's con, he might suspect something was up. But he was not going down easily! "Why are all of you all calling me the wife? I'm sick and tired of everyone calling me that! I wear pants in this relationship too!" Jiraya burst out laughing and cut their conversation short,

Damn.

He needs to go to Sakura after class. Naruto quickly finished the dishes and prepares for school.

0000

"Welcome to-Oh hey Naruto how was class?" Sakura ushers her friend to his favorite seat. She lifts her pad and twirls the pen around her fingers.

"The usual?" She smiles at him.

"Nah. I won't stay long. I'll just have coffee but." Sakura didn't miss Naruto bite his lip and fidget on his seat his cheek turning a dusty shade of pink. It only meant one thing. The blond wanted to ask her something and he was too embarrassed to ask. This raises her curiosity. She pockets her pad and rests her hand on her hips

"So what is it?" Naruto's eyes widen clearly showing a caught-of-guard look. "Oh come now. Don't give me that look. It's either you ask me now or I could torture your question out of you later. Which is usually fun for my part." She grins at him devilishly.

Naruto sighs. "You see Ero-senin called and…"Naruto started repeating his earlier conversation with Jiraya. Sakura listened carefully to what the other was saying. The longer she listened the wider her smile became.

"…so basically I need your help to…er-" Naruto pauses in mid sentence. He can practically see the gears turning operated by little devils inside Sakura's head. He wonders if she was the right person to ask for help.

"Ooh Naruto, I can just imagine." She raises her hands up and down with excitement. She is in a state in which Kiba would like to call it, "fan girl mode".

"He'll be perfect."

"But Sasuke doesn't want too."

"Doesn't matter" she casually waves off. "What matters is what the consumer wants. He off all people should know that." Naruto stays silent. He knows that what she said made sense.

"Besides, a piece of art like that deserves to be shared." Sakura felt feels her cheeks warm up at the thought and so did Naruto but for an entirely different reason. His insides suddenly felt tight and before he could be aware of what he was going to do, he hisses out.

"Sasuke's not a thing!"

Taken aback, the strawberry head girl takes a step back. "Naruto, what's wrong with you?"

Coming to his senses, the blond bows his head and mutters an apology. "Sorry Sakura. Pretend spouse or not, I don't think it gives me any right to trick Sasuke like that."

Sakura frowns. Her friend couldn't see it but she felt no annoyance at his actions just concern. She taps Naruto's shoulder to scoot to the side and sits beside him. "You're right. But think of it this way. The sooner Sasuke becomes the president the sooner you can END this charade and stop lying to people you care about." She knew that she might be putting this a little too frankly however she also knows that they have to end this quickly before anyone got hurt, particularly the friend sitting beside her.

Naruto stays silent then slowly nods in agreement. Sakura grasps his hand and he could only wonder why it felt so heavy to agree.

"Okay so here's what you should do…"

0000

Sasuke closes the front door and sighs. It was another long day with another over time. "The idiot's probably asleep." He thought. The president-to-be slowly loosens his tie and heads straight to the kitchen for something to drink. He opens the fridge to get a can of tomato juice and pops the lid.

"Sasuke, welcome home." Sasuke was caught off-guard when the kitchen lights suddenly turns on together with Naruto's voice. "Have you eaten dinner?" Sasuke wanted to nod his head but a low grumbling noise from his stomach answered for him.

"Sit over there. I'll have something heated up." He didn't t have to wait long as his dinner was prepared in record time. As soon as he finished his meal the smaller male takes the dishes away to the sink before he could even grab them.

"A bath is ready. Why don't you go in?" Sasuke looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "I just took one before you came home so I decided to keep it heated." was the blonde's answer to the charcoal gaze.

Sasuke knew the other was lying. Naruto didn't look like he came fresh out of the bath when he arrived. In fact he looks stiff and nervous about something. But he felt no energy to question. So he went straight to the bathroom.

The tub was clearly, unused. But he paid no attention as he settles himself in. The temperature was right and he found himself laying his head on the tub's corner. Recently, having a long nice bubble bath became a luxury for Sasuke. Ever since the upcoming promotion he takes a shower to get to work early and one at night due to over time.

Twenty minutes later he found himself dozing off to the comfort of the warm water slowly beginning to get cold. He rises up from the bath and was surprise to find out how his muscles felt more relaxed than before.

He entered the bedroom and saw the dobe fast asleep on his side of the bed.

The next morning Sasuke swore out loud when he realize he woke up thirty minutes later than usual. He took a quick shower and hurries to set the dishes on the table but stops to when he sees that not only the table has been done but breakfast was fully prepared as well with Kakashi eating breakfast as usual.

"Ah I woke up late." He grimaced. "Yo! Sasuke-kun. Don't mind, don't mind. Sit and eat." As soon as the silver haired senior said that Naruto places a bowl of miso soup, tamagoyaki, grill salmon and a bowl of steaming white rice on the table.

"This is rare" Kakashi comments. "You don't usually make eastern style breakfast."

"It's more fitting don't you think? You guys seem to do a lot of overtime lately. You need all the energy you can get." Naruto turns back to the stove wiping the grime remnants clean. "Aw, Naruto-chan you do care for me!" Kakashi pucks his lips in a kissy-kissy gesture which earns him a pale hand that is currently grappling his lips and cheeks out of his face.

"Itachi's pretty late." Naruto sets the plate meant for Itachi on the counter. "Who cares! Both occupants behind the table said in unison.

Blue eyes sparkled in an amused way. Before he could reply he hears the buzz of the front door. "That must be him."

"Nah it can't be. He usually just barges in." Kakashi cuts off.

"Pfft, you're the one to talk." The Young Uchiha retorts. Naruto ignores the two bantering men and opens the front door.

"I-iruka-sensei!" Naruto gapes at his adoptive father. He usually visits during the weekend. Kakashi whirls around and gazes at the teacher lecherously from head to toe much to Sasuke's disgust.

"Good Morning Naruto." The older man greets as he tries to adjust the vase he's carrying. "What are you doing here on a weekday " Iruka sighs. "Naruto I thought I told you to call the flower shop to stop sending me your studies. I find myself a bit unwilling to give this one back though. It is so lovely this must cost a fortune." Naruto eyes the flower arrangement around Iruka's arms in amazement. "Not many people practice the art of Ikebana these days." Iruka looks down and shows his appreciation at the intricate flower arrangement.

"Ikebana?" the occupants in the kitchen suddenly walk forward, each with a strange expression drawn on their face. Sasuke has his eyebrow raised in curiosity while Kakashi's had both skyrocket up his forehead in shock.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei." Kakashi strides towards the teacher. "I'm afraid I have to take this." Kakashi immediately steals the vase and run towards the stairs. "Hey come back here you!" Without bothering to say his goodbye to his former charge Iruka chases after the masked thief.

"What was that about?" Naruto thought out loud.

"It's best if you don't find out." Sasuke quickly puts on his suit and walks out.

"Tsk. Not even a greeting.*"

And the day goes on. When Sasuke got home the bath and dinner has already been prepared. The meal was good courtesy of Naruto bugging him what he wanted to eat for supper.

The next day breakfast was served before he wakes up and had a bento waiting for him. Soon it became a routine. He didn't mind. It saves him time as he could leave and sleep earlier but he felt that there was a weird tension he could not get rid of. Like there was something missing.

0000

Work is piling up and Sasuke was literally chained to his desk. He decides to have his lunch on it as well. He looks up to find his department void of life which was great.

For the past week the President has tried numerous plots and scenarios to convince him to be the cover and center page spread of Chakra, a well known fashion magazine. They wanted an article involving successful people in Style and Sasuke was at the top of their list. Jiraya didn't even need to pull any strings when Shikimaru suggested that they needed to introduce Sasuke as the next in line for Konoha Corp. The editor-in-chief took one look at the young Uchiha's face and she was hooked. The only problem was the main topic flat out refused the interview when he heard that he was going to be squandered in a photo shoot.

Sasuke spent a couple of hours more to make an alternative proposition with his team, one that didn't involved his face printed on thousands of magazines but he could tell that everyone leaned towards the magazine interview and their works weren't a hundred percent there.

"Hey Boss I got passes to the-."

"The answer is no, Suigetsu." The jagged teeth male barely made a step inside the department before Sasuke's flat out refusal.

"Ah come on boss! I wasn't even finished."

"You know my answer." Sasuke refuses to even grace the other with a look.

"Aw man, and kaichou was wrong. You seem calmer before than the last few days. Your prick meter went up a new record instead." Sasuke caught the sales consultants rant.

"Oh, and why would Jiraya-sama know when my mood will be good or not?" Sasuke inquires. "He calls it the heart touch~ " Jyuugo emphasizes the name by forming a heart shape with his hands. "Doesn't seem to work on you though. Man, you have no idea how many times Karin used that against me. She acts all sweet and dainty and by the time I notice it I have already finish doing her bidding. That conniving bitch!" But Sasuke wasn't listening instead he went to where the devil who suggested this took shelter in.

"Hey Sai. Do you think you can photoshop these two pictures together?" Kakashi hands Sai Iruka's picture and a full body shot of some guy in a sensual pose. " As much as I admire you taste in fine art I currently value my life more. And now I know by instincts it is currently in danger. Bye bye." Sai wheels his seat out just in time.

"What the hell did you do know Kakashi!" The young Uchiha fisted the older man's shirt. "Ma-Sasuke-kun." Kakahi raises his palms in mock surrender. "don't jump to conclusions."

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want this photoshoot/interview." Kakashi winces. He almost forgot. Sasuke's a genius but he was still just a boy. He grabs Sasuke's wrist and forces the other to let him go.

"Sasuke if our places were switched wouldn't you do everything to ensure I go to that interview. It's a promotional gold mine and you know it." Sasuke fell silent then slowly began.

"I don't want my success earned and judge by what I look like." The alabaster skinned male says almost hesitantly.

Kakashi narrows his mismatch eyes. "You know your good so why are you bothered by what other people think? You have never cared before so why start now? Besides, you've been refuting all efforts to convince you to be in that magazine calmly for the past week and now this? What's really wrong?" Kakashi didn't miss the low growl Sasuke releases before the other walks out.

0000

"Sasuke your home." Naruto greets the man behind the door of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready. I'm sorry I wasn't able to ask what you would like. Kakashi-san told me you were busy so I made adjustments by myse-"

"Cut the crap dobe. I know what Jiraya-san asked you to do!" Sasuke takes out his jacket but instead of handing it to Naruto's waiting arms like he always did the past few days; he threw the garment on the floor.

"Pick it up!" Startled, Naruto picks the article of clothing up. "That dobe is what I hired you for. So doing this stupid little household chores like a good little maid isn't going to convince me you idiot! But maybe he said something else. Did he ask you to whore yourself to me too, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke didn't know why but it felt so good calling the blonde a dobe again. Naruto has been docile towards Sasuke for the past few days that he had no reason to call him names.

Naruto stares at the garment a little longer before locking his frosted blue eyes at ebony ones.

"BASTARD!" NARUTO booms out whipping the garment on Sasuke's face before rolling the said article in a tight ball. Sasuke was sure the neighbors from 2 floors down could hear it. "Yeah Ero-senin called me and I even asked Sakura for advice on how to act sweet and all. You know what, he's right. I'm not some top notch business genius but I do know that's a good opportunity. However I didn't do these things to try and convince you to take the interview." By the next sentence Naruto's voice became softer. "I knew you were tired teme and were spending most of the time arguing so I thought…" Naruto furiously wiped his eyes before tears could come. "Never mind. That doesn't matter now. If you want me to act like a good little housekeeper then fine. I'll take this to the laundry Sasuke-sama." Naruto calmly walks out from Sasuke's sight.

Sasuke never seen the blond look broken even at the Temari wine incident. Sasuke felt his insides churn and his jaw hardened. He wanted to follow Naruto but his feet felt like lead. That kind of face should never grace the blond's features.

His meal was prepared perfectly but he barely registered the flavor. The bath's temperature was just right but he didn't take his time. When he got out he saw the sunshine haired male curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon while Kyuubi lay on the floor beside him.

He silently enters his bedroom to change and lays himself on the bed.

Three hours later he was still awake by his loud thoughts and tightening of his chest. It was enough time to realize what the hell happened and come to a conclusion. Naruto acting like the perfect house wife irked him. It felt fake. In truth, sadistically so, he felt that the small fights and banters he engaged with the dobe was a tension reliever from the calm and compose façade he had to put up on at work. Sasuke was angrier at the possibility that Naruto was trying to trick him because somehow, in a way, he gave his trust to Naruto.

But he didn't do the same.

And now…

He, Sasuke Uchiha was feeling the BIG guilt. Cursing under his breath he marches out the living room straight into the wrapped up figure of the blond. "Dobe come to bed its cold out here even with the heater on." There was a slight movement but no response but he knew the other heard him. Kyuubi was still awake and she never sleeps before her master. He tries again. "Look I'm only saying this once so don't you dare make me repeat this again nor tell anyone." He inhaled audibly.

"I'm sorry."

At his apology he saw one sky blue eye peek from under the cover. "I was wrong, there was no excuse for what I did and said. I hurt you. I guess I was really stressed out more than I thought that I didn't realize you were only trying to help. So-" Sasuke suddenly pulls the cover down so he could finally see twin pools of daylight skies. "-Naruto. Thank You. Thank you for trying to help."

Sasuke only had enough time to see the twin hues go large before two slender arms wrapped around his neck while soft blond locks tickled against the side of his neck.

The taller male had never been so grateful to not bother turning the lights on. He didn't know if he could ever live it down if Naruto or anyone for that matter sees how fast porcelain skin can turn an interesting shade of pink as he was sure his face looks like… "So are okay?"

"If you say sorry again I'll think about it." The burning sensation on his cheeks only increased in temperature. "Dobe! I said I'll only say it once."

The following week Chakra magazine hits their highest gross sales with The youngest Uchiha as its front cover looking hot in a dark blue suit with its first top three buttons undone.

"Guess the gaki convinced him after all."

TBC

Hello everyone. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. As you can see not edited yet along with the other chapters…hahaha~. I wish I could spend more time writing but we need money to eat and use the internet so sigh~ To all that patiently waited and reviewed my er….weird fic I'm really grateful that you did despite my lack of time to edit or look for someone to. I hope you still give me your constructive criticism.

Thank you very much *bows

ACN

Ikebana –flower arrangement

*I don't know how to write it. I know we usually do greetings. For the Japanese its' Ittekimasu. But I've been told to avoid bi-language especially when you meant for them to talk in just one language so it was greeting.

**Rule No 12:** The brother-in-laws will always cause trouble


	12. Rule No 12

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Bound By The Ring**

Author: acommonname

Rated: M - English - Humor/Romance - Reviews: 370 - Published: 08-18-09 - Updated: 10-17-11

id:5311303

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are neither mine nor the random products that I mention. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece. I do not earn money just simple knowledge and experience.**

**Warnings: not edited**

**Rule No 12: The brother-in-laws will always cause trouble**

He took his time sipping the black coffee served to him. His father would probably frown at his blatant display of enjoying the caffeine. The old man is a traditional tea drinker as generations before him. He lifts the cup near his lips and inhales. It has a strong aroma and to a coffee enthusiast such as himself this was a pleasurable discovery. It made him wonder how this bean had not taken the market by storm. Then again it was a good thing. Uchiha, Itachi like to keep the things he values at a controllable distance.

He leans on his seat and gives a small but seductive smile the pink haired waitress who stood nearby. She barely controls her urge to swoon and it tickled his sadistic side. He uses his pointing finger in a gesture to tell the part time worker to come to him. She slowly approaches him while trying to cover the blush on her cheek with the tray she as carrying.

"I-is there anything I can get for you sir?" the older male rests his jaw on one hand. He eyes the other woman from head to toe delighting at the damage he was inflicting.

"I would like something to go with this exquisite coffee but I am not found of sweet things. Is there something you might recommend?" his voice started out slow an low and ended in soft and husky.

The waitress almost explodes. He knew that he could be sex on legs and he knows how to use it.

"We-ell you might want to try the coconut rice cake with white cheese. You seem to have similar tastes with the friend of a friend of mine so..."

"Really? The friend of your friend must have good tastes. Well then please allow me to indulge with one." The waitress quickly nods.

When she turned around her green eyes shone in a way that could rival the north star. Itachi smirks at her love struck behavior.

"That attitude of yours is starting to piss me off. No wonder you got divorced." A voice behind him starts. "Good morning, Kakashi-san. They do say that we hate the trait we despise the most in ourselves." The first born replied randomly.

The masked male sat opposite of him. He slams the vase on the table causing a couple of costumers to look their way. "What the hell is this?" He points at the Ikebana in front of him.

"You ruined it." the other man frowns. " And it was quite expensive too."

"Cut the bull. I spent enough time with you cursed Uchihas to know that it's traditions to give these type of flower arrangements to the person you want to officially court." Kakashi takes out a folded card with an Uchiha emblem embossed at the front from his breast pocket and reads it out loud.

"It would be lovely to talk to you alone and ask pardon for my unacceptable behavior. Please allow us to talk over at breakfast at White Wall?" the older male throws the card at the smirking man. "Um here is your order sir." The waitress places the rice pastry in front of Itachi. It was quite a unique dish indeed covered in banana leaves accented with coconut shavings. "Why thank you-" Itachi glances at the female's name tag and continues. "-Sakura. Would you mind taking the order of my friend here?"

Sakura turns to the other man but it was clear that she was slightly unnerved by the half covered face. "Err… What would you like to have sir?"

"No thank you." Sakura nods and immediately leaves

Itachi calmly took a moment to look at his dish before he grabs a small fork and slice into it. "That's too bad. You simply must try their coffee. I think they call this Balck Barako or something. Truly exquisite."

"I don't want any damn coffee. I want to know what you want from Iruka." Itachi ignores the other in favor of eating a piece of the pastry. "I knew you would come rushing here as soon as you see that vase." He points at the arrangement using his cup.

"If you wanted to meet with me in private you could have said so."

"And risk missing your spectacular act of jealous love a moment ago? I would rather not."

"You son of a devil! What are you playing at?"

"Ah, but the question is. What are you all playing at?" Kakashi's mismatch eyes widen, his angry posture suddenly turning defensive. "What do you mean?"

Reddish brown eyes narrowed. "You have been acquainted with me long enough to know that I have this habit of asking questions I already have the answers to."

If possible Kakashi's eyes almost rivaled the saucer where his empty cup now lay. "However, I do enjoy a good story. Will you be willing to tell me or should I use a rather more entertaining method to pry it out of you?"

"If you already know why ask me?"

Itachi shrugs. "I am not that arrogant to claim I already know everything. But I do know that my brother and Naruto-kun aren't really married."

Kakashi knew he had no choice. He started telling the story careful to choose his words. If Itachi feels like the relationship can cause irreversible damage to his brother, Kakashi had no doubt the other man will end it quickly and swiftly. After laying out all that he could say, the Konoha Corp elite took the time to observe the quiet man opposite of him. Uchiha Itachi revealed nothing. And that is the worst possible reaction you can get out of him. If the oldest brother wasn't giving anything it meant he already had a plan in motion. Whether it was already in action or not was the question.

"Look, whatever you're planning please leave Naruto-kun out of it. He was just dragged in by your idiot brother." Kakashi tried to reason.

"Ah bad points for Iruka?" Kakashi wanted to literally slam his head face first on the table if it didn't make him look like a psycho freak. It seemed that no matter how exceptional the Uchiha family is when it comes to logic and perception, they will continue to fail to see the obvious truths right under their nose.

"With all the flirting and…" He closes his eyes and drops a sigh. "You've never been in love haven't you?" Itachi looked at him like he swallowed an illegal drug.

"Uchiha! If you don't come out of there right now, I swear I'll blow this café to smithereens, yeah?"

Both men inside the café look out through the window. A man with long blond hair pulled into a pony tail was holding two set of items in each hand. Despite the horrible piggybank looking design of the objects it did not hide the C4's from sight. "The department has been looking for you!"

"It's a bomb!" A passersby shouts and everything turned into chaos.

"What the hell!" Kakashi followed Itachi who was casually walking towards the loud blond in contrast to the stampede around them. "Isn't that the Psycho Bomber shit that blew up a historical building three months ago?" The older man faces Itachi who still had his drink in his hands. "I thought you arrested him already."

"Hey! I'm not a psycho I'm an artist and I have a name, yeah?" The blond fumed. " I'm Deidara, an implosion specialist and that person-" His hands closes in on the pigs nose, which was probably the switch. "-is the bane of my existence!"

"I did. Several times." Itachi rubs his temples. " He always manages to escape his withholding cell. So I pulled some strings and made him my partner instead. He blew up my partner's right leg the last time we tried to chase him down." Itachi just calmly walks towards the blond and grabs the hideous looking objects away from Deidara. "HEY!" the blond tries to take them back but the raven hair's reflexes were too fast.

"Are you out of your mind!" If Kakashi's jaw could unhinge, it will be doing that right now. But then he realize who exactly he was talking to and cursed himself for voicing out such an obvious reaction. "It's a miracle he's not running away!"

"He won't, well not until he has successfully killed me." Itachi raises the device up as Deidara tries to reach for it again. "What atrocious taste you have as always Deidara."

"Gah! Just you wait! When I manage to blast your insufferable existence to teeny tiny bits, it will be spectacular! Yeah!" You could literally see the sparkles in the blond man's eyes and the gruesome thought.

"I shall wait for that day with excitement." his partner replies in a bored tone and walks towards their patrol car. Deidara follows behind screaming profanities.

Kakashi was left standing there in shock on the deserted street.

00000000000000000000

The building was in a state of uncomfortable silence.

Usually it was busy and chaotic because of its high crime rate arrests. But today even arrested criminals sat stiff and silent as they cautiously eye the man standing with arms crossed outside Uchiha, Itachi's door.

"I found him!" Deidara breaks the silence as he slams the double doors open and walks inside with the door's owner following behind.

"There is some benefit with your foolish idea. He is a good retriever dog." The man who looked like an older version of Itachi, only with more chiseled features came towards the pair. Deidara was about to give a retort about the retriever when a sharp glare from Itachi shut him up.

"What brings you here, father?"

Itachi opens his door and usher's his father inside to take a seat.

"Have you managed to talk some sense into that idiot brother of yours." the older Uchiha takes the offered seat.

"I'm a busy man. Surely the Chief of Fire Country's Police force, Uchiha Fugaku could relate to that."

Fugaku narrows his eyes on his eldest. "And yet you have enough time for a divorce and random disappearing acts during work shift no less."

Itachi sighs. "If you're so worried give him a call and find out what he's been up to yourself?"

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about the foolish things he might do to disgrace the family name." Fugaku quickly stands up and walks out to leave.

"As you always have, father" Itachi's reply fell deaf to his father's ears.

Itachi could still recall the night Sasuke walked out on them. There were neither fists nor profanities thrown, just his father's cut-throat voice demanding Sasuke to leave if he cannot uphold the family name while their mother barely held the whimpers that threatened to escape. Itachi's eye twitches at the memory. His cousin Shisui once told him, that they are very few people who truly know what they want and even less that has the guts to grab it. Sasuke was one of the very few. Itachi knows that he is a prodigy, a natural born genius without effort and this made everyone compare Sasuke to him. However what they don't know or failed to see was the drive that burned in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke wanted something and he was not afraid to get it. Itachi knew then that he won't allow that flame to burn out even if it meant eliminating threats that could ruin his brother's dream, whether Sasuke is aware of it or not. And to start with he shall find out more about…

"Deidara." He calls for his partner.

"What!" Deidara pops out behind the door, holding a fuse attached to different wires. "I was in the middle of designing an awesome complex bomb."

"I want you to find out everything about a boy named Uzumaki Naruto." He approaches Deidara and stares at the item on his partner's hand and hooks his middle finger around one of the wires. "Did you know that if I disconnected the left most blue wire then the fourth red." As he said this Itachi was already pulling at the said lines. "I could permanently discharge that."

"Gah! What are you doing! I'll really kill you this time" Deidara takes his wire cutter from his pocket intending to fully stab the other even if it was an unartistic method. Itachi just turns his body to the side and slips in to make a quick grab of his coat and keys.

"And I still wait with anticipation in my bones. Please have what I'm looking for no sooner that tomorrow morning." Itachi grabs adjusts his coat and sets out to find the younger blond.

000000000

_I have a dinner meeting. Don't wait up_

Naruto takes a moment to stretch his arms, finally relaxing after a long day. He places his cellphone in his pocket. It had been a long time since he had time to just hang around and it was a Friday too.

"Hey Kiba you wanna hang out."

Kiba stops his struggle with his strap "You serious?" It had been a long time since Naruto and he went out for fun. The blasted Uchiha had been working his friend beyond contracted hours and the idiot blond is totally unaware of it.

Naruto gives his friend a goofy grin and nods.

"Aw man." Kiba scratches the back of his head. "My sister's clinic is understaffed. I promised to help out. But then it's been a long time since we gone out and Gaara's back in his country so…" Kiba scrunches up his brows in thought.

"Ah, No no," Naruto waves his hand at Kiba. "We can just go to the clinic. I know how busy it is during Friday's."

"I'm sorry man." Why don't you ask Sakura? Instead." The veterinarian in training added.

"Ah she's filling in for a friend at her work." Naruto and Kiba made their way to the school's exit. The weather outside has a nice breeze and perfect for taking a stroll downtown. Naruto and Kiba took the time to inhale the fresh late afternoon air breathing in the smell of grass and drizzled rain. They almost missed the man leaning on the brick wall waiting for them. "No choice I'll just go with you to the-"

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun, I thought I might find you here." The smooth voice slides up the man's throat so naturally that it caused the people passing by to almost swoon.

"Itachi-san." Naruto blurts out.

Kiba took no notice of Sasuke's brother before, he did now. The older Uchiha, like Sasuke had a presence that screamed LOOK AT ME; only he has a more mysterious, dark aura. His sharp eyes seem to look right through you. Calculating and deadly. It was enough to entice but dangerous enough not to mess with.

People would like to take a look but are afraid to get near.

"What are you doing here?" Except for Naruto, figures. Kiba added in thought. He really shouldn't be surprise with the amount of people his friend naturally attracts.

The blond walks straight towards the man who was finishing the last of his smoke. While people around them could only glance in fear of meeting piercing amber pairs, Naruto just stared at the man straight in the face waiting for his unanswered question.

"I got off work early and I was around. I had wanted to personally give you my apologies last time through dinner. However-" Itachi glances at Naruto's companion, eyeing the dog lover from head to toe. The other didn't appreciate it one bit but to fearful to say anything brash. "I'm afraid I'm too late?"

"Ah, well I was going to go with Kiba and help out at their clinic." The blond hesitantly says.

"Is that so." The older Uchiha narrows his eyes at Kiba.

"It's okay Naruto." Kiba has this sinking feeling that if he let the blond go home with him now; he will be in loads of danger of the torture before dying kind. "Me and my sister can handle the clinic. You go with Uchiha-san. He went the trouble."

"Kiba are you sure." Naruto looks at his friend, unconvinced in his reason for refusing to help him out but before he could reply Itachi cuts him off. "Ah wonderful, there is this botanical garden restaurant that just opened. Shall we go?"

"Botanical garden?" That got the young males curiosity and it was Kiba's eyes turn to narrow. The Uchiha knew too well how to pike the blonde's interest. And if that conceited smirk didn't spell danger he didn't know what will. And from what Naruto told him, the older Uchiha had no idea the whole fiancé thing was a complete and utter fraud.

"Is that the restaurant that the famous landscape architect from Water Country designed? " Kiba's jaw slacked. 'Oh god, his hooked already.' He thought.

"I'm not sure. Though I heard at the department that the restaurant did ask for security for the architect going there"

"Really!" Both men could literally see the sparks inside those blue eyes.

Kiba may be dumb but could smell a rat when he sees one. A trait his family had. There were some behavioral patterns in animals that not even humans could carefully mask. That is how he diverted suspicious people from his gullible friend. And this Uchiha , in contrast to his stoic brother was oozing a malicious scent.

"Woah. I wanna see her! I love her creations"

"So it's settled then." Itachi casually places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and grabs his backpack from him. "My car is parked over there."

"Okay." Naruto readily went with Itachi. "Ah…Kiba." He turns to his friend who was lost in thought. "I'm going with Itachi." He then hurries to catch up with his "brother-in-law"

'DON'T GO!' was what Kiba wanted to say but even without turning around Itachi's back clearly had a devil's tail swaying in warning not to go within radius. He was just left there to see the two off.

"Shit. What do I do, what do I do!" Kiba prances around the entrance in panic. "God I wish Gaara was here."

"Ah, Got it. I'll contact Sasuke." Kiba grabs his phone from his pocket and starts searching through his contacts.

…

"Crap. I never got that bastard's number!"

000 000 000

Naruto looked like he died and gone to heaven, an image that was disturbingly welcomed in Itachi's opinion.

The place was said to be the largest garden restaurant in Fire nation. So far it exceeded far from Naruto's expectations. It felt like they were eating in the middle of Eden. Konaha had always had unstable weather so building a large dome and a restaurant that blended well with the environment was truly a magnificent feat in Naruto's eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" his companion asks.

"Yes!" Itachi was almost taken aback by the straight answer. He had almost forgotten that the blond can do that, answering without holding anything back. Very much like his partner, who did not have problems holding back his willingness to kill him in an explosive manner. However unlike Deidara, Naruto wasn't one to admin to his crimes. Just what did this lying little blonde want. Surely being close to a president of Konoha Corps has a lot of advantages. And basing on reality no one would be willing to place himself in this kind of dangerous con without getting something equally valuable in return.

A vacation for his guardian? He is not buying it.

"Do you love Sasuke?" Naruto almost spurts the smoothie at Itachi but stops himself and settled for partially swallowing down the wrong pipe.

"Wha-what are saying all of a sudden!" The blond tried to say in between the fits of coughs.

"It is a concerned question from an older brother." Naruto looks at anywhere but the man in front of him. He curls his index fingers together and bites his bottom lip.

Itachi stares at the fidgeting blond. The loud blond was being unusually quiet but as always his body language was easy to read as a wide open book.

"I have known my brother since the day he was born. I know he is destined for great things. He has always been talented and self driven and because of this he naturally attracts people who selfishly wish to use him for their own advantage I taught him to avoid them as much as he can and be independent even from our very own family. And now this?" Itachi reaches out and grabs Naruto's face towards him.

"A complete stranger without any background check, how careless has my little brother become." Itachi could see Naruto's eyes darken. He smiled inwardly. 'That's right. Get angry and show me your weaknesses. A moment has passed and the blond still said nothing. Itachi tries another tactic.

"You don't love him and he clearly doesn't love-" Naruto pulls away before he could finish his sentence. It was alright he was expecting it. And any moment now the blond will make a move and throw a fist at him.

"You bastard!" There as expected…

"What are you doing dobe!" Itachi opens his eyes to see his little brother holding Naruto's wrist. The blond was shaking. Itachi smirked at himself. The guilty were always the one first to get destructive.

Sasuke was here. Now is a good time to give some sense to his reckless brother.

"What the! Are you crying?"

Hyuuga Neji accompanied Sasuke for a dinner meeting at a newly opened restaurant. They had reserve a seating at the VIP tree house section of the garden. He was a little late because he was too stubborn to ask direction but then again perhaps it was fate.

Naruto and Sasuke's brother were seated for tables from where he was standing. Naruto looks like he was having the time of his life with the food and ambiance but Itachi's eyes never left the younger male's for a second. If he hadn't know the Uchiha's for a long time he would say it was typical of an Uchiha but, Itachi was never typical. He hurried to find Sasuke.

"Hyuuga you're late." Sasuke said blatantly despite the client's presence. "My apologies. However may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"We are in a middle of a mee-"

"I understand that but…" This time Sasuke listened. Neji never cut of anyone while speaking no matter what. "Naruto is out on the foyer, it seemed that your brother asked him out for dinner."

Sasuke didn't even excuse himself. He went straight down to find his spouse.

"You bastard!" He was just in time to witness the blond pull out from Itachi's grip. He knew right away what the blond intended to do so he ran to grab Naruto's fist.

"What are you doing dobe!" With the client here the idiot could ruin everything.

Naruto turns to face the younger Uchiha. Sasuke kept looking back at everyone analyzing the situation. His hand very much tightly around his wrist. Then it dawned on him.

He was determined to keep silent through Itachi's ordeal hardening his resolve. But when he heard the last phrase he lost it. For some reason, being told that Sasuke might not acknowledge him hurt far more that the accusations the older Uchiha laid out in front of him. It felt like he was nothing

"What the! Are you crying?"

"No." He didn't the stream of tears cascading down his cheek. He felt numb and somehow empty.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Sasuke this time paid no heed to the crowed.

"I said I'm not crying!"

"Tsk." Irritated at the childish behavior, he pulls the blonde's tear strained face towards his and wipes one of the wet tracks away with his thumb. "What do you call this?" Sasuke's expression softens then Naruto felt the pain."What's wrong dobe?"

" It's not…I mean- I'm." Naruto shuts his eyes to look away from Sasuke's. "It hurts." Sasuke stilled. No matter how much they exchanges verbal and physical insults, Naruto had never once told him that it hurt.

"Where does it hurt?"

Naruto shook his head trying to stifle his tears as fast as he can; salvaging what was left of his pride. But something continued to sting inside and he didn't know why. He only wanted it to stop and not cause trouble more than what was already unfolding before them.

Sasuke grabs the blond tightly to his chest and wraps his arms around him. "Where does it hurt dobe?" Naruto didn't answer. Instead he buries himself more within Sasuke's embrace and Sasuke's hold became tighter in reply. It seemed to be helping. The tighter Sasuke's arms got, the more stable he felt.

"Did he hurt you?" Sasuke tried to whisper but it came out more of a hiss.

Itachi watched the whole interaction. Naruto was slowly becoming Sasuke's weakness. He takes the chance to answer for the blond. It was easier to attack a prey in their most unguarded state. He will put sense into Sasuke on how the blond is not qualified to stand beside his brother. But before he could utter a reply, Sasuke lunges at him.

"Itachi! Don't ever get near him again." Sasuke was ready to punch the silent observers face but Naruto beat him to it! The older Uchiha could only wonder where had his oh so famous reflexes go.

"Teme! If you were going to punch him you shouldn't have stopped me!" Naruto lands a well aimed kick below Sasuke's knee. "What the hell dobe!"

"That was for stopping me earlier."

"I was trying to defend you and this is how you repay me!" Sasuke glares at the shorter male.

"I'm not a woman, teme!"

Sasuke smirks. "You seem to be comfortable in acting like one, half of the time!"

If Naruto's eyes could turn red and his fangs elongated he would be happy to bite the bastards head off. But he could try. He'll start by pulling out that ridiculous duck butt hair!

"Dobe!" Sasuke retaliates by pulling the blonds shirt lifting him up until the shorter males feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Ehem. Uchiha-san." Neji took the opportunity to tap his superior's shoulder. "The Client." Neji's words immediately sunk in. Sasuke places Naruto down and turns around to find their client and his bodyguard watching the scenario.

"Ah, Yuki-sama." They were dead. If Jiraya-sama finds out about this, he'll be lucky if he could still have a job. He looks at Neji , and from the looks of it the pale eyed male was thinking the same thing.

"Um, what's going on." Their client looks at the over turned table. While the bodyguard stands still ready for anything that could harm his employer.

"Sasuke…" Neji tries to seek a backup plan from Sasuke but found none. Well what can they do when they caused a commotion inside the architect's restaurant.

Itachi was observed the whole ideal. This is exactly the kind of behavior this impetuous blond is capable of. He could help his brother start over later. He needed to get the obstacle out first so he decided to stay quiet.

"Haku-neesan!" Out of nowhere Naruto jumps in front of their clients and hugs her.

"Na-Naruto? Is that you?" Haku pulled Naruto back to take a good look at him. "My, You are taller than me now!"

"I knew it was you based from your design! The snowflake flower has always been your signature." Naruto was again brought to tears by the unexpected reunion. Haku smiles and ruffles the blond locks.

"Naruto, you know Yuki-sama?" Neji couldn't hold his expression of astonishment. "Haku-neesan and I were in the same orphanage. I use to help her gather herbs. I learned a lot about plants from her."

"You were so cute and quiet back then Naruto-kun. Shy even. What changed? Ah but your still cute though, right Zabuza?" Haku's companion stared at Naruto's burning cheeks. "Nothing, I still like plants and I wanted to be just as great as you." Haku ignored the confession and settled for the man behind Naruto, recalling the scene that unfolded between the two. "Ah, now I understand. You finally found someone important to care for. How wonderful." Haku took the time to see Naruto's blue orbs swirl in confusion. "What do you mean?" Haku gathers the blond into his arms again and stares at Itachi from behind the blonds shoulder. "When a person has something important they want to protect... that's when they can become truly strong." Haku whispers the words he told Naruto when they were children and kisses the blond on the cheek. He hid his amused smile behind Naruto as he saw, Sasuke's figure stiffen.

"Haku…" Haku gently let's Naruto go and gives his attention to his bodyguard. "Ah Zabuza-san. I'm sorry it is getting pretty late hasn't it?" Zabuza didn't say anything instead he focuses in the Ebony haired male glaring daggers at Haku.

"Uchiha-san, Please let us meet again tomorrow afternoon. It has truly been a wonderful evening." He gives Naruto one last hug before leaving.

…

"Ah, by the way Naruto-kun. I always forget to tell you this." Haku turns slightly to Naruto and continues. "I'm a man."

GAH!

Itachi wouldn't admit it but even he didn't see that one coming. But then again he never predicted Sasuke initiating a physical attack against him too. Itachi took a double take at the enigma called Naruto. He profiled the blond exactly as his brother has said. Irrational, loud and stupid. An open book that showcases his weakness but he failed to realize why his brother was so fascinated with him. The blond despite being his feelings being easily read was painfully unpredictable. And it was probably the kind of person Sasuke needed the most. A person who could push him to strive harder yet string enough to pull him back in when he became to obsessive. He was wrong. He was the one who judge Naruto too quickly.

"God Uzumaki. That's some luck you have. And I don't even believe in such stuff." Neji takes the seat closest to him in exhaustion.

"Ah Itachi. I know you care for Sasuke-teme and what he wants in life." Naruto approaches Itachi, earlier rage forgotten. " But you should really learn to trust him."

"Yeah, I really should."

000 000

"Hey Itachi-san, I couldn't find anything for an Uzumaki Naruto but…"Deidara throws a file at Itachi. "I found something much more interesting instead."

Itachi peered at the file's name and opens the first page.

NAMIKAZE's CASE

Interesting. Naruto was full of surprises indeed.

TBC

Hello everyone. Thank You for reading this far.

I was about to post this chapter sooner but a friend of mine begged me to add an additional character which is- (Deidara-san) to be honest I really didn't plan on adding him at all but my friend said a little service won't hurt anyone. I haven't paid any attention to him before so I have to buy copies of Naruto Shippuden just to remember what he was like. Then came the second problem, the story line of the fanfic changed O.o

I had to redo the chapter again.

Ah well. Thank you for your patience *Bows

ACN

**Rule No. 13: As much as possible. Have him meet the in laws before you are married**


	13. Rule No 13

**Rule No. 13:** As much as possible. Have him meet the in laws before you are married

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters are neither mine nor the random products that I mention. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece. I do not earn money just simple knowledge and experience.

**Warnings:** not edited

It shouldn't be that hard really. He has handled more complicated errands that generated millions in profits than this one. This shouldn't be this hard right?

Sasuke Uchiha stood still on the toiletries section in the grocery store, attempting to burn holes on a piece of paper with his eyes.

Fifteen freaking minutes

It took him fifteen minutes to figure out how to identify the isles and the location of the item first on his list.

Shampoo

Yeah right

Sasuke glares at the shelves that housed the shampoos in hundreds of different brands and sizes. How is he supposed to know which one to get? Managing orders from a multimillion company was a walk in a park compared to this. They had Job Orders. Concrete specifications. What kind was he suppose to get? And what the heck is volume-control doing on a shampoo? It did not make sense. He grabs the purple shampoo container and growls at it. His attempt to intimidate the inanimate object was of course futile but the effort was valiant.

'This is ridiculous. Just pick one.' He thought. Sasuke looks for a shampoo that isn't wrapped in some prissy colored label and grabs the largest one. If possible he would like to stay away from this place for a very, VERY long while. Finally getting it done and over with, Sasuke fishes out the list and reads the second item.

Conditioner

It's usually located beside the shampoos. Sasuke turns his attention to the other shelves and drops all the items in his hand.

Dear god! They were twice as many.

Kakashi would probably pay a fortune to see Sasuke's dumbfounded look right now.

"What are you doing bastard." Naruto walks pass Sasuke with a cart full of groceries. "I thought we'll split the list so we could go faster." Naruto eyes the forgotten basket on the ground and furrows his eyebrows. "Are you having scalp issues?" He picks the black bottle that reads anti-dandruff.

"Hey you didn't even get anything on the list yet." His companion exclaims. Sasuke grits his teeth in silence.

"What the hell are doing all this time?"

"It's not my fault your list is so vague." Sasuke finally breaks his silence. "How am I supposed to know which one to get?" He points at the shelves that contain the products. Naruto gives him a confused look. "Pick the one you always use."

"I don't know what I use. You always transfer them to the shampoo containers installed in the bathroom before I can see." Sasuke could feel his cheeks start to burn.

"You serious…" Naruto gives him a disbelieving look. How in all elements combined did this man manage to live alone! The younger male thought.

Sasuke couldn't do more that bury his hands in his pockets and look everywhere but at the slender blond man in front of him.

How is it that he Uchiha, Sasuke, labeled the rising corporate genius, youngest sales division director/manager and possibly next in line for Konoha Corporation's president position can be rendered to look like a total moron in front of the idiot with no effort whatsoever? And he's doing it while looking cute too.

'Wait.'

'What?'

Sasuke rubs his face in frustration and growls. The dobe has got him thinking weird thoughts too.

"Teme, are you going to stand there and act like a freak all day or are you going to help me with the groceries?"

Beep beep

The sound of the cell phone halts Sasuke's musings. He takes the device from his pocket and answers, inwardly glad for the temporary diversion.

Naruto just stares at the taller man in front of him and shakes his head. He should have expected this. Considering the amount of time he spends with the Uchiha/s it should have become apparent that they were walking abnormalities.

"Yes. I can meet you there. Thank you."

'Is Sasuke going somewhere?'

"Dobe. I have to go. If I leave now, I'll have enough time to prepare for the meeting." Sasuke places his phone back in his pocket.

"Huh? It's a Saturday."

"Your friend, Haku from Yuki Landscaping is requesting a meeting today." He hands Naruto the list.

"Thankfully" he adds.

"Heh, Don't worry. Zabuza-san might look like he could kill you with one finger but Haku-nee… I mean nisan is really nice."

"Hn." Sasuke absently nods his response. He reaches for his back pocket. "Pull out your hand."

Naruto complies before thinking and Sasuke drops a set of keys on it. "Use this to bring the groceries back home."

"Eh! You're letting me drive your car? For real?" He had known Sasuke for the past few months, stayed with him for the last two. He could pretty well translate almost all the grunts, "hn's" and glares. Naruto knows the man is possessive over his items. One of the evidences is the still unused room that he refuses to lend Naruto.

"What if I can't drive?"

"Of course you can."

"And how could you possibly know that."

"You said 'If' instead of 'can't'." Sasuke said flatly. However he followed it up by doing something unexpected.

He smiled

There was nothing sarcastic about it. It told dozens. Sasuke trusts him.

…

"Gah!" Naruto was rendered speechless. He really wanted to hurl something at him. Anything. Sasuke only confirmed that he could drive seconds ago. How could he carelessly offer someone to drive a car without asking? But it wasn't Sasuke's absurd reasoning that caught him off guard. The smile, not a smirk, but smile; barely noticeable but still there. It was his turn to feel to embarrass.

"How are you going there?"

"I'll ride the train. The office is two blocks from the station."

"Wait do you even know how to ride the train?" Considering Sasuke's odd reaction to the grocery shopping his question was valid. Sasuke pauses and snarls at him.

"Of course I know. I didn't start at the top idiot. I earned everything I have on my own."

"I'm sorry." Naruto bows his head and stares at the floor. That was uncalled for. He knew very well that Sasuke is a hard working individual. And he knew that everything Sasuke has now, he earned with his own two hands.

Shocked by the sudden apology, Sasuke tries to hide his awkwardness by turning around and waving it off. But Naruto could still see the pale ears turn bright pink.

"Hehe."

"Can't catch me!" Naruto rolls his cart away just in time before a flash of blue, black and orange came dashing by him. The kid looks back and sticks out his tongue at someone. Thus he had no idea of the disaster that was ahead of him and crashes into a pyramid display of canned goods.

"Oi!" Naruto quickly parks his cart on the side and ran to try and excavate the brat buried underneath. Finally locating a limb, Naruto pulls the toddler up. He was wearing goggles over his eyes. Naruto could see that the child was trying hard not to snivel by biting his lips and sniffing his nose. But it was no use. The kid must have realized that he was in deep trouble and started to wail. Naruto lift the child's goggles over his forehead and gasps. It was like a mini Uchiha with porcelain skin with matching black eyes and hair. The only thing off was this kid had no qualms of expressing how he feels.

"Now you're in trouble. I'm telling grandma." But his replica was. Naruto stares at the boy who was walking towards them. The twitching eyebrow despite the stoic face felt like he was seeing a shrunken Sasuke.

"Obito, Shisui! What happened" A woman with long black hair and impeccably dressed walks towards the three.

"I'm sorry Grandma." The crying boy launches himself into his grandmother's arms. Naruto is in shock. If he didn't hear the word grandma, he would have thought that the lady was their mother. She looks young. "You could have gotten injured Obito." Her voice was gently but firm. Black pools started to water again and the older woman was at lost on what to do.

"Awesome dive there buddy." Naruto kneels by the child and ruffles his hair as well. Obito's tears actually stops for a moment, wondering what the blond meant. "Just don't do it in a grocery store next time okay?"

"You shouldn't baby him when his wrong." The other twin crosses his arms in an attempt to look menacing. Naruto raises his hand in mock surrender. "I'm not saying he wasn't wrong. It was just one daring dive!" He grins at both of the twins. "But I bet you can do better and know where to properly perform such death defying stunts, right." The snarl instantly turns into a smirk.

"Hey!" Obito grabs one of Naruto's sleeves. "Shisui's just too scared to do anything."

"Am not!" Shisui stomps his way towards the group, his usual stoic expression quickly turning into an annoyed one."I just don't wanna look stupid like you! Stupid." He tugs at Naruto's other sleeve at stats a pulling contest with his brother. "Besides, he already said that I'm way cooler."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"What's going on?" The manager arrives and sees the mess of goods on the floor. Both boys immediately hide behind the blond. Their grandmother looking at a lost when she sees the store mangers irate look.

"It was just an accident. We bumped into each other without looking and got the display involved. Thank Goodness the kids weren't hurt." The manager's face suddenly became afraid upon hearing the possibility of a costumer getting injured. "Are they alright sir?"

"We are. I'm sorry for the trouble. But we can fix this on our own." Satisfied with the answer, the store manager leaves the scene.

Naruto starts arranging the cans.

"I'm not cleaning the mess he made."

"Boys!" their grandmother reprimanded. The twins could only look at the floor.

"Come on guys. How often will they make us build a very tall pyramid out of cans?" Two pairs of eyes widen at the idea. "Come on Shisui!" and wasted no time to fix the mess. Naruto was instructing them how to build the base and he felt someone staring at him. True enough the twins' grandmother was looking at him strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks.

Getting out of her reverie, she waves a hand in apology. "It's nothing. It's just that I have never seen them warm up to a stranger this fast."

"We can do it on our own now Mister." Naruto nods and stands beside the lady. "I apologize. My son had some business to attend to so he couldn't take them out today. He was worried that I couldn't handle the boys." She graces a found smile directed at her grandchildren. "I have two sons so I thought it would be okay taking care of them for a day but I guess I'm too old handling boys in their fiendish fours."

"Don't be like that. You look very young."

She giggles. "Why thank you. My oldest son was mature for his age and his brother always followed him everywhere when they were young so I was never a subject to this much energy."

"They must be really close brothers" Naruto is always delighted to hear about family especially since he lost his at an early age. She sees the woman's lips form a sad smile. "Yes, very. But as they got older they grew apart."

"Well I'm sure that's not the case." Naruto looks at the two boys. They were almost done with half of the display. Obito was gathering the cans and giving it to Shisui while the other arranged them as Naruto instructed. Both were smiling like the argument before never happened. "Bonds like brothers aren't easily broken."

The woman gives a bright smile. "You're right."

"Finish" The boys said in unison. "That's great." Naruto ruffles both of their hairs. "Boys, We better go."

"Are you finish with your shopping?" Naruto looked confuse the woman didn't seem to be carrying anything.

"Not quite. We were on our way to visit their uncle. I haven't seen my son for a long time and I finally know where he is. I am planning on leaving them for a while before going back here. I can't watch them and shop at the same time" Her eyes brightened. "You see he is no good when it comes to housework. So I wanted to buy him groceries before I go. I always ask our family friend to deliver them. But two month ago he told me that that my son got someone to do it for him. I wonder if he got himself a girlfriend." Her eyes sparkled even more. "I'll be so happy for him. I couldn't do anything for him back then."

"He'll be happy to see you. I'm sure."

"Thank You."

Naruto pushes his forgotten cart and got the items on the list. The sooner he finished the sooner he can try out Sasuke's car.

000

"Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san. I'm sorry for arranging a meeting at such short notice." Haku sat on one of the chairs inside the conference room while Zabuza stood behind him assessing the whole room as if an attacker my come and take his charge at any time.

"It is us who should apologize last night." Both males stood and offered an apologetic bow. "Ah no it's alright." They took Haku's smile and Zabuza's relax posture as a cue for them to take a seat as well. "I've read the proposal. Everything is in order. Even Zabuza-san was impressed." The shark like man takes a pen from his breast pocket and signs the document. He hands it to Haku and the smaller man signs the documents as well.

"I am officially signing a contract to design Konoha corporation's Organic Health Garden."

Sasuke and Neji stood disbelieving at the papers. They didn't know if they should accept it or not. "We're not signing this just because Naruto-kun is our friend if that is why you are hesitating" Haku states. "I re-read it and it was a wonderful proposal." He slides the folder towards the two Konoha Corp elites.

"Thank you." Neji took the initiative and grabs the folder. He notices Zabuza and Haku's eyes on Sasuke. Sensing that they must want to talk to the young director in private he stands up from his seat.

"I'll excuse myself and get right on the job." They all nod and Neji leaves the scene.

"Uchiha-san." Haku starts.

"Hn."

"Has Naruto told you about his past?"

"That he was adopted by Iruka-san?"

"I see."

"Are you taking good care of Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes immediately narrows. "What are you implying?"

Naruto and I were both from the same orphanage. They didn't mistreat us. We were cared for properly but me and Naruto, unlike other children were ignored, unacknowledged."

"Why."

"I guess it was because we came from a family that was involved with serious crimes. They seem to draw the conclusion that because our parents did awful things the children must be the same as well. The adults did not speak about Naruto's or my case to others. It was forbidden. Until now I or even he knows what really happened. But children are sensitive to their surroundings. They might not have told the children to detest Naruto but they could felt it and they, if not ignore him, then try and bully him. The adults would just turn a blind eye."

Zabuza could see the anger radiating from the black orbs.

"Unlike me, Naruto was too young to understand what was going on and none of the child services even cared to comfort him. Being taken from your home, thrown into an orphanage then left to be ignored…I was lucky to be a little older when I went there and I knew Zabuza-san was fighting for my custody. But Naruto didn't have anyone. Didn't know anyone..."

"You must have noticed it? When Naruto tries to hide that he is in pain in a smile. Not wanting anyone to know. It is a heartbreaking sight." Sasuke takes one look at Haku and sees that the gentle looking man is probably the one person who could understand the blond.

" Not being needed by any one nor acknowledge by anyone is a very painful thing to the point where you question the purpose of your own existence. It hurts. Do you understand Sasuke?" Sasuke recalls how his father refuses to acknowledge his achievements while being compared to his brother. But it was probably nothing compared with what Naruto went through.

…

"Seeing you last night…needing and being needed in return…" Haku places a firm hand on top of Sasuke's own. "Please take care of Naruto-kun."

000

"I'm home." Naruto lets out a breath as he finally brought in the last of the bags. Kyuubi immediately comes running towards her master.

"Hey wait." And two sets of feet came running after

!

"What are you both doing here?"

Standing in front of Naruto are Shisui, Obito and their grandmother.

"Mister is that you're pet?" Obito points the fox sniffing at the child's finger before liking it. He should have known they were Uchiha's! Their features are too dominant for someone not to notice.

"The young man from before." Naruto could practically see the questions behind her eyes. "I er, There are things that happened and I have to stay here for a while." It was the closest excuse he could offer.

"Ah right. Sasuke did have an extra room." She probably didn't take a look at the house just yet.

"Sasuke's in a meeting. He'll probably come back later. I already did the groceries so you don't have to go back to the market. I'll prepare tea. Please take a seat." He turns to the two boys rubbing Kyuubi's stomach. "Milk or Chocolate?"

Naruto lays the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you. I am sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name is Uchiha, Mikoto. I am Sasuke's mother."

Naruto takes a seat opposite of her. He hands the twins their milk and gives Kyuubi her own bowl as well. They were quiet and watching T.V.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. I'm sort of a live in housekeeper." He could not find it in himself t lie about being Sasuke's wi…SPOUSE to Sasuke's mom.

"Uzumaki?" She repeats.

"Uh, Yeah" Mikoto seemed to be lost in thought and for the first time, Naruto saw her face become impassive. "Is there something wrong?"

"No it's nothing." She places the cup down gently on the table. "Would you mind taking care of the twins until Itachi picks them up? I just remembered that I needed to go somewhere."

"Besides I don't think Sasuke will be happy to see me?"

"Of course he will. You're his mother." Mikoto smiles "Perhaps. But it is more like I am not ready to face him." She stands up and kisses her grandchildren good bye. "Be good. Your father will be here to pick you up.

Naruto accompanies her until the elevator doors.

"It was nice seeing you again Naruto." Mikoto looks at him again but this time her eyes are different. It was like she knew who he was even before the grocery incident but before he could ask Mikoto kisses her grandchildren good bye and ushers herself out.

"Naruto-san come see come see!" Naruto hears the sound of boxes falling. He searches for the twins and found the unused room opened.

"Oh no." scattered boxes were everywhere the twins were in the middle of it.

"Hey guys let's go out. We are not allowed to be here."

"Is this Uncle Sasuke?" Obito asks his brother; ignoring Naruto's warning. "I dunno I've never seen him before."

"This is the same picture in Grandma's house. Hey look Shisui this is us when we were just babies." Naruto looks at the items around him and gasps. The albums and pictures were scattered on the floor and Naruto could see what was in it. He looks at another box and saw notes written by Mikoto. Without thinking he takes a note and reads.

'Sasuke, Please take care of yourself. I asked Kakashi to deliver the groceries to you. Hire a house helper too. I know you are not good with housework –love mom'

"Hey it's grandpa! He's in the paper." Shisui wasted no time in opening other box. News paper clippings about Itachi and their father's solved cases and interviews were stored neatly inside a folder.

"Look! There are presents with our names on it. How come uncle never sends them?"

"I thought I told you not to get in here dobe. What the-"

All three turned their guilty eyes at the man leaning on the door. "Uncle Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked taken a back. He had never seen his nephews aside from pictures and it came as a full shock to see them this big. "Go on guys say hello to your uncle."

Shisui and Obito rushes towards Sasuke, tugging on his slacks so he could be on eye level with them. Sasuke complies.

"You've gotten so big. The both of you." Sasuke tries to surpress a smile much to Naruto's irritation.

Damn Uchihas and their need to act cool.

"If you wanted to make up with your family you could have just said sorry." All those pictures and gifts… Sasuke obviously cares for his family. He still has a family. Why can't he welcome them back into his life?

"It's not that easy dobe." The other says monotonously.

"Why" Why was this man taking for granted something he could never have back.

"My father made it clear that I am not welcomed there." Coal hard eyes stared at him blankly. But Naruto understood the pain. Naruto's family was gone but He found another one with Iruka. Sasuke has a living family but his father refused to acknowledge him.

Naruto approaches Sasuke and stops at arm's length.

"What is it dobe?" Naruto pulls him into a hug. "It hurts." The smaller male mumbles absently.

Sasuke stiffens.

"_Not being needed by any one nor acknowledge by anyone is a very painful thing to the point where you question your own existence . It hurts…"_

"What hurts?" He whispers to the smaller male. Naruto shakes his head. "No. You're hurting." Sasuke could only offer a confuse look. Naruto lifts his and sees it. "I'm not the one crying dobe."

"Yes you are. Just because there are no tears doesn't mean you aren't. It's okay to show that you're hurt you know. That way someone will know and you won't be alone anymore."

Naruto gently lifts his fingers and caresses the side of Sasuke's eye where tear drops normally falls.

"Speak for yourself dobe."

Sasuke stares at the blond completely mesmerize. It was like being pulled in by seemingly endless pools of blue.

He was beginning to understand what Haku meant by being needed.

He was taught at a young age that showing emotions is a failure to keep yourself in check. Asking for help is a sign of weakness, something he should never indulge in. All this time he was trying to prove his worth. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could stand alone.

Having someone need you and being needed in return. It sounds so simple.

To exist for another person.

If Sasuke did notice that their noses were already touching then he didn't show it. All he knew is that he needed to get closer to the person in front of him. When he closed his eyes he feels his lips brush against something warm and soft. Sweet. The warmth spread down to his chest and he couldn't help but want more. He slightly parts his lips in attempt to feel more of the sweet sensation.

"Is that what they call making out Shisui?"

The two older males immediately pull apart, both equally beating red and panting.

"Where did you learn that word!" Sasuke was the first one to recover. It was a hard ordeal to try and manage to keep a straight face while Naruto was about to pass out at any given moment.

"From here." Sasuke's eyes almost bulges out of their eye sockets. In Obito's hand is an orange book with the title of Make Out Tactics. A card was still stuck to it.

Dear Sasuke,

Merry Christmas, Get laid already

Kakashi

"GAH! Itachi is going to kill us!"

000

Mikoto approaches the grave and lays a bouquet of pink carnations on it.

"I never got the courage to go here until now." She reaches for a petal. "These are the same kind of flowers you gave me when I first gave birth. A mother's love you said." Makoto kneels beside the stone tablet.

"I wasn't able to make my son stay nor was I able protect yours. I'm a bad mother much and a much worse friend. But I needed to tell you that you're son is okay. I finally saw him."

_"I er, There are things that happened and I have to stay here for a while." Naruto could not hide his nervousness as he played with the ring around his finger._

She wiped her tears and stands up, looking at the two identical graves in front of her. "He is safe. This time I'll make sure to protect him." She puts her hand together and prays

"Pink carnations also mean always on my mind and that I will not forget you. Rest Well Kushina, Minato."

TBC

GAAAAAAAAH! Embarrassment mode! That was really embarrassing to do and so difficult to write. I hope I got it right.

When I started this fic I told myself that I would avoid using original characters as much as possible but I sort of needed them. If anyone found it offending that I used Shisui and Obito's name for the twins I'm really sorry. I tried to make their personality as close to the original characters as I could.

To all who reviewed,

Thank You so much! You guys don't know how happy I am to know that you took time and read my fanfiction. I know it's not the best but I will be trying and do the best that I can. Um there are a couple of questions that I can't answer though, such as pairings and will they do "it" (Face inflames) O.o I'm still daring myself too.

**Rule no 14**: Sometimes the family keeps secrets about your spouse you should know about.

**The Opposite of Love is not Hate**

_**AU: Sasuke spent half a year preparing his revenge against The Hidden Leaf Agency and the people in it. But what happens when the person you want to sever the bonds with doesn't remember you or the organization he use to be with.**_


	14. Rule No 14

**Author's note:** not edited

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.

**Warnings:** Foul language, Shounen ai and no beta reader. Did I miss something?

**Summary:** To stop women from asking him out, Sasuke Uchiha, suddenly goes to work with a fake wedding ring on his finger. He's nominated to be Konoha Corp.'s next president. Everything was going great until he was invited to a business dinner with his WIFE.

**Rule No. 14: **Sometimes the family keeps secrets about your spouse you should know about.

Fascinating  
Itachi watches the smoke from the cigarette in between his lips. It twists and turns but never the less its destined journey remains the same, the atmosphere. He views the cases he is in charge of in the same manner. For him the process of smoking is the same with a case to solve.

It starts with lighting the fire and inevitably the cigarette will burn. Then smoke will come sprouting out from the end of the stick. It may come in different shapes and sizes. Sometimes harsh winds will scatter the trail. He calls these cold cases. However, what people tend to neglect is that even though the trail is gone the smoke still affects the atmosphere.

Nothing could simply just disappear.

Life will simply be too convenient.

Even an idiot would know it is not.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking in here." Deidara grabs the active stick away from Itachi's mouth. "The room is full of explosives."

Itachi angles himself to lean against his office chair. "Would not that be convenient for you? I would have successfully died."

"If it is not by my own grand creation it wouldn't."

Itachi pulls the side of his lips in a lazy smile. "Did you find anything?"

The blond shakes his head.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at a particular brown folder. Itachi is a self admitted smoker so it gives him no right to ridicule others for doing so. But there is one thing he never did, and that is to casually discard a cigarette anywhere on the streets.

Something small does not always equal insignificant and casually blown away. Take for example the file currently on Itachi's desk

Namikaze's case.

June 15 9:31 pm. A conceded neighbor notified the police that he heard multiple gunshots coming from the Namikaze residence. At 9:45 two police patrol car arrived but it was too late. House had no sign of forced entry. No lights in the house were open. The garage door was locked but the passenger door to the Audi A3 was left open. Three bags containing the victims' clothes were found inside the trunk. Upon reaching the second floor Officer Akamichi and his partner found the Namikaze family. The couple was both dead for approximately an hour. Their son was the only one alive.

Victim 1:

Name: Namikaze, Minato

Gender: Male

Age : 32

Status: Married to Namikaze Kushina

Occupation: President of Konoha Corporation

Victim 1 was found dead in 5 meters away from the master's bedroom door a gunshot through his head. Namikaze was holding a gun that was fired twice.

Victim 2: Namikaze Kushina

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Status: Married to Namikaze Minato

Occupation: Retired Detective of Fire Country Police

Victim 2 was found dead in front of the master's bedroom with 2 gunshot wounds through the chest.

Victim 3: Namikaze Naruto

Age: 7

Occupation: Konoha Elementary Student

Child found tucked under the female victim's arm. Victim has severe lacerations on both sides of his cheeks. The child is unresponsive to any of the officers due to shock.

"Deidara."

"Hn.?"

"Is this all? Where is the forensic report for this case?" Itachi could see the blond smirk. Deidara smoothly slides himself away from his desk and approaches his partner.

"Funny you should ask, yeah? I took the files…well it was more like threat blackmail and borrowed without permission, then instead of finding the forensic report I found this instead." Leaning forward, Deidara dangles a white envelope in front of the inspectors face. Itachi immediately snatches the item.

_Records about illegal drugs firearms and human trafficking linking to the Akatsuki group were found in Namikaze, Minato's laptop. Due to the Namikaze case's sensitive information it will be turned over to the ANBU department._

"The Special Investigations Unit? It must be ROOT " Itachi leans towards his desk and pinches the bridge on his nose in frustration.

"ROOT?" Deidara looks at his partner for further explanation.

"An ANBU branch that is dedicated to the terrorist and large organizes crime cases." Itachi flips the other pages in search of further clues.

"So you were in ROOT? Is that why you hunted me down when I was still a member of the Akatsuki?"

Itachi shakes his head. "I used to be in ANBU but the head of ROOT is not someone I wish to rub elbows with." Itachi stares stoically at Deidara and slowly delivers a devilish smile. "I wasn't chasing you down. You were just clumsy enough to get easily captured."

"WHY YOU!" Deidara moves to strangle the Hell spawn in front of him. "Would you really use such barbaric methods to kill me?" The other calmly inquires, like there was no vise like hands trying to suffocating him.

"GAH!" Deidara lets go of the pale neck and stops towards his desk returning to whatever he was doing earlier.

"But Still. It is a homicide case. ROOT may be in charge of the AKATSUKI investigation but Fire National Police would never surrender a homicide case to the ANBU. Who the hell was in charge of this….!"

"DEIDARA!" Itachi had never raised his voice before. So when he called for the blond haired male in anger the whole station froze and wondered if the bomb specialist finally reached the end of his luck.

"Wha-what?"

"Find out who was the forensics in charge of this case." Deidara could only nod and follow the command.

"Stupid Uchiha." Deidara approaches the park cars and begins to grab the keys from his bag. "That case was two decades ago. How do you expect me to…" Deidara slowly forms a sinister smile. " That won't matter because." Instead of pulling the keys, Deidara draws what seem to resemble a baseball from the sack and stares at Itachi's office window.

"It will all be over!" The blond sits on his car hood and waits for the greatest show of his life.

Ring Ring.

Afraid to miss the spectacular demonstration that was about to happen, Deidara answers the phone without glancing at the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

'I almost forgot. Rule no. 1: following my orders without complaint is a suspicious move.' Deidara sees Itachi's window open and a familiar object is thrown directly at his car window.

'Rule no. 2: never leave unfamiliar objects within my premises.' Deidara's eyes bulges out when he spots the familiar baseball bomb nesting on his car's passenger seat. He immediately makes a run for it. Five second after, his black sedan along with two other police vehicles exploded into smithereens.

The whole station was in uproar. Police officers started running towards the car park to extinguish the flames.

Deidara mentally inspects himself for injuries. Finding non he immediately turns his sight up on one of the third floor windows. There, looking conceited and triumphant amidst the blaze and commotion was the entity more devious than Satan.

Noticing that he's still holding his cell phone, Deidara screams at the person on the other line "FUCK YOU UCHIHA! FUCK YOU to the deepest darkest level of HELL"

'And I still gladly await that. I prefer the other way around though.'

Deidara was furious. The burning sensation on his cheeks right down to the end of his neck is because he was way up pass the point of anger. And it had absolutely nothing to do with Itachi's lecherous innuendo.

'Please have the names at my desk no later than 9 tomorrow.'

000 000

_It was exactly 50 years ago, Senju Pharmaceuticals started as a small pharmacy and medical equipment store by Hashirama Senju and his brother, Tobirama. When the company was about to make it big, the 2 brothers died from a car collision accident. The company was taken over by the Sarutobi family. Together with Doctor Orochimaru Hebi, and Jiraya Sannin the store slowly turned into a company that develops high quality medicines and equipment . The company was doing well but it wasn't until a young entrepreneur who came into the company with a clear vision in mind did it become one of top fifty companies in the whole world. His goal was to provide affordable high quality medicines within reach of as many people as possible. He dared the company to invest in developing advance medical equipment at a lower cost so that all hospitals can acquire them; backing them up with a strong marketing strategy. He named the company after Fire country's capital city, Konoha Corporations, a symbol of his vow to provide the best to the Fire country's people._

_That man was Namikaze, Minato, and the late President of Konoha Corporations. _

_Namikaze, Minato started working at Konoha at age 22. In two years he made Konoha one of the top 10 companies in Fire country. Konoha's Fourth President, Namikaze lead the company to become one of the top companies in the entire world. Not only continuing to provide people with the best products and services. The company has been known to produce some of the most talented people in the business world today. __Uchiha, Sasuke, one of the candidates for the president position when Mr. Sannin retires. Although Vice president, Dr. Hebi has been in the company for more than thirty years, the young Uchiha and Namikaze seem to share similarities in their career. Both started in Konoha's sales department and both earning high promotions within a span of two years. Who will Sannin, Jiraya pass the torch to? Will it be the enigmatic veteran Vice President and head of the medical development department Dr. Hebi or the young charismatic prodigy, Sales Director, Uchiha? _

"Tsk."

Orochimaru throws the magazine carelessly on the carpeted floor. The Media are still fickle minded as ever. Thirteen years ago, they did nothing but write articles about

Namikaze, Minato and his involvement with the Akatsuki and now they were commemorating him through Uchiha Sasuke.

An Uchiha! "He must be pissed. A member from his own family became an obstacle in his plan."

The gray skinned man stares at Minato's and Sasuke's picture on the page spread. "Konoha's fourth president."

Namikaze was involved alright. He was closing in on them and their illegal experiments and black market trades. The bastard had to be silenced.

The Akatsuki Group wanted to purchase Konoha and use the company as a legal front for their black trade. They had everything planned. Kill Namikaze, Minato let the old fool Jiraya take over the president position for a while then by bit by bit acquire all shares of Konoha Corporations.

But true to the Yellow Flash name, the swift and cunning blond was one step ahead of them added by an incredible amount of luck. Namikaze bought most of the company shares and named it after Namikaze Naruto, his son. He should have finished that brat when he had the chance and now he has no idea where the little shit is.

"Orochhimaru-sama." A man with silver hair tied in a pony tail stood in front of the vice president's door. He looks young for his age but he had an aura of a man who saw many things. The man adjusts his round glasses on his face before approaching him.

"I found him."

000 000

"Itachi?" From the way Itachi was banging on the door, Mikoto could have never guessed it was his son that was knocking behind the door.

"I'm sorry mother." Itachi quickly removed his shoes and looks for a pair of house slippers. "Are the twins sleeping? Please take care of them for a little while longer." Itachi is agitated. It is a rare site for Mikoto to see her first born so unruffled and she immediately knew something was very wrong. "They are at Sasuke's dear."

"Sasuke's?" Itachi tenses up. He took a moment to calm himself before asking. "Was he home when you went there?"

Mikoto shakes her head. "No. but don't worry I left them with his housekeeper." Mikoto felt his son stiffen again. "Ah, please don't worry; He's a very nice young man. He tamed the twins in five seconds flat can you believe it?" Itachi mentally envisions Naruto and how he easily makes Sasuke eat on the palm of his hand and he is unaware of it too.

"That is impressive."

"Isn't it?" Mikoto looks at her son staring absently at an empty wall.

"But are you angry that I left them to a total stranger"

Itachi gives one of his rare small smiles. "You have always been an excellent judge of character mother. Sasuke has that ability too."

"I didn't see Sasuke today; maybe you can convince him to visit? Your father won't be home tomorrow for dinner tomorrow. Invite them for lunch and please invite Naruto-kun along." Itachi has never seen his mother this exited before save for the birth of his two sons.

"I'll try." He places a kiss on his mother's forehead.

"Is father home?" His tone became ice cold and his features hardened. Mikoto begins to realize that this was a police matter.

"He's at his study."

"Thank you mother. I'll call Sasuke for you."

The head of the Uchiha clan, Deputy Commissioner of Konoha City, Uchiha Fugaku sat behind his large antique desk. The desk is a family heirloom passed down from one generation to the other. Owning this desk means that the previous head of the family acknowledged his achievements and accomplishments making him the head of the Uchiha family. This desk has been witness to countless of cases that shaped Konoha City. Someday, he intends to pass this desk to one of his sons.

"Father."

"Hn." Fugaku rests his pen on the desk's surface and faces his son. "Itachi."

The young detective throws the envelope in front him. Fugaku glares at the blatant display of disrespect his son is showing him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Itachi flips the folder open and points at a particular section.

_Inspector Uchiha Fugaku, Head of Namikaze case officially turns over all the evidences and records to the ANBU sector headed by Danzo Shimura._

Fugaku's whole body stiffens. It was the first time Itachi saw his father loose his entire composure so obviously. "Where did you get this?"

"As ashamed as I to admit this right now, I'm your son. I have my ways."

"Minato was involved with the…"

"Don't treat me like an idiot." Itachi slams his hands on the old wooden surface. "Non political homicide cases are not handled by the ANBU. How could you easily surrender the case…" Itachi pauses. Thirteen years ago his father was up for promotion, very much like Sasuke is right now. Then it hit him. A pending case could hurt or delay his promotion, but surrendering a case to another department meant that it was no longer his or hers responsibility.

"Itachi, listen it's more complicated than that."

Itachi just sneers at his father

"Those stories that you used to tell me and Sasuke; about how your close friend betrayed you by involving himself with the Akatsuki? I wonder who really betrayed who."

"The evidence says-" Fugaku tries to start.

"What fucking evidence? You surrendered everything to ROOT without even trying to solve the case! And Naruto…" Fugaku suddenly gets up from his seat to Itachi's level.

"How do you know about Naruto!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Itachi feels his phone vibrate at looks at the caller ID that read BLOND IDIOT, in bold letters and presses it on hold.

"I'm reopening this case! And you are one of the suspects." Itachi strides out of Fugaku's study completely ignoring his old man's demands.

"What in the world is going on Itachi?" Mikoto walk in on her son at the front hallway.

"I'm sorry mother. I have to go." Itachi pulls the front door open.

"I promise I'll make Sasuke come here tomorrow just make sure that he's not there." He steps outside and slams the door shut.

Outside the Uchiha compound Itachi finally answers his phone.

"Deidara"

'What took you so long?' His partner answers back.

Itachi sighs and hold the phone between his ear and shoulder to light up another cigarette.

"Did you find what I ask you to?" The bomb engineer nodded then remembered that he was talking to Itachi on the phone. "Heh. Are you nodding your head while talking to the phone again?"

'Fuck You~'

"As I have said before it will be my pleasure as long as it is the other way arr-"

'Shut Up Shut Up SHUT UP.' Itachi inhales a lungful of nicotine and laughs. He could just picture his partner's futile attempt to hide his reddening cheeks.

'I got it.' the blonde's voice suddenly turns low and serious. '

Yakushi, Kabuto and Amachi were both in charge of forensics. Amachi is in the missing persons list. Yakushi is a professor at Naruto's university.'

The young detective senses Deidara's hesitation to give out the names. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

'Uchiha. When you ask me to become your partner I told you I was never going to leak out information about the Akatsuki.' Itachi remembers. Deidara accepted his deal because of what he said to him that day.

…_I treat these cases the same way you treat your explosives. The crime scene is my canvas and solving them right is an art form._

"I'm not interested about the Akatsuki. I want this case solved."

'Uchiha. Both of them were Orochimaru's former students and assistants."

TBC

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I really wanted to write this sooner but I had so many deadlines to keep up too O.o

Actually I was actually thinking to quit all together since I 'm not really good in English and stuff…OTL But here I am, with a long awaited break. I was invaded by the plot bunny to continue writing T_T well attempt to write rather. I couldn't sleep it off! It was like the idea kepts on nagging me…is it because I was watching too much crime busting series….er… is that what they're called?

Anyway thank you for the reviews. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to reply. But they are all wonderful and helped motivate me to finish this fic…hopefully (hides)

**Rule No. 15:** If you decide to bring a gift for your host, Make sure it can also be used as a bashing weapon.


	15. Extra

**Author's note:** This was meant to be a standalone oneshot but I decided to place this here instead ^^

**EXTRA**: **Sometimes Jokes are half meant.**

Naruto sighs and quietly closes the book he had been reading for the twins. It was one of the many gifts that Sasuke failed to give them. He takes his time and stares at the two toddlers currently occupying the bed with Kuuybi happily nestled between them.

'Had Sasuke been this cute and carefree too?' He absently thought. Naruto gently removes the goggles on Obito's head. The young Uchiha half opens one of his eyes but immediately closes them again and snuggles closer to the orange fox.

'You Uchihas are so unfair'. He thought. He absently plays with the ring on his finger. 'Why do you make such irresistible faces like that?'

"You find me irresistible too?" A low voice whispers behind him.

"Sasuke you ba-you..." Naruto manages to hiss out. He didn't want a repeat episode of before. He and Sasuke looked almost ready to die when the twins started chanting "make out make out" while running around them. They absorb everything like a sponge.

Stupid Uchiha genes

"I meant the twins. There is absolutely nothing adorable about you at all." Naruto pulls his face away from Sasuke but the other just leans forward.

"Hn. Next time be more specific, dobe." Sasuke's voice was just above a whisper but Naruto has no problem hearing it. Sasuke's mouth is close to his ear. In fact too close. He can hear every breath the raven takes and feel every air he takes out.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto feels his lips going dry and takes a quick second to lick them with his tongue. He glances up to look at Sasuke and freezes. Twin Pools of Dark marble were staring enigmatically at him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke didn't answer. The young Uchiha continues to stare at the blond like he was in a trance.

He felt frightened. But not because of how Sasuke is He's afraid. He's scared how the butterflies started to dance in his stomach, by how his toes curled; the way he had to forcefully grab the sheets to keep him from reaching out. He closes his eyes and releases a shiver.

"Heh. Idiot"

"What?" Naruto's eyes snaps open and stares straight into Sasuke's mocking face.

"It was just a joke. No need to get teary eyed over it like some virgin woman about to get rape."

Naruto's face immediately goes up in flames.

"You son of a…hmmph!" Sasuke immediately places his pointing finger on his mouth and his other pointing finger on his.

"Shhh. Don't wake the twins." The raven head only receives a fierce glare.

"If they wake up, how are we going to put them back to sleep again?" Naruto takes a glance at the sleeping imps.

'The bastard's right. Those two have a frighteningly amount of energy. "They are pure ball of energy." Sasuke sits on the bed and pushes back some of Shisui's hair away from the toddler's forehead.

"They look like you Sasuke…" Sasuke feels his cheeks slowly grow warm. He wondered if the blond realized that he had just indirectly answered his earlier question.

"I wonder where they got this seemingly endless amount of energy from. Their mother isn't this active." Sasuke turns his face to the blonde's who is currently looking at the twins with fond eyes. "It's almost like they got it from you."

"What!" Naruto hisses out. "That sounds like your saying they came from me and yo-"Naruto caught himself before he could finish the last word but it was too late. The "couple" went rigid; their eyes were wide open while their lips formed a silent o.

"Hn. Wouldn't that be nice, our own little offspring's running around the house." Sasuke scoots closer to the smaller male and whispers in a lower voice. "Of course we have to do our best to make them first."

Naruto could practically feel his body turn red from his toes to the tips of his hairs. Naruto feels Sasuke's hand caress his cheek and slowly drops down to grab his chin. He immediately closes his eyes shut. The feelings of panic and anticipation came rolling back in at full blast.

"Sa-sasuke…" He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if he looks at the older male in front of him.

"Heh. You really can't take a joke dobe." Sasuke let's go of Naruto's chin and flicks the middle of the blonde's forehead.

Realizing that he felt for the same trick twice Naruto stands up and grabs Sasuke's shirt with the full intent of strangling him. Naruto didn't feel the need to really kill someone this badly before. "I hate your jokes!"

Naruto was really prepared to kill the bastard for good but the other did something unexpected again. He grabs each of Naruto's wrists and chuckles.

It didn't have a mocking intonation. It was tender and light. Naruto could only loosen his hold and stare at the normally stiff as a Noh mask Uchiha giving him an affectionate smile. Sasuke then pushes the smaller male's hands away from his shirt.

"It's getting pretty late dobe. I need to call Itachi and ask why he hasn't come to pick up the twins yet."

Sasuke stands up from the bed giving one more glance at his nephews before walking out the door. Just as soon as he shuts the door Naruto falls on the bed, careful not to wake the little Uchiha's. He covers his face with his arms, still feeling the burning sensation it had earlier.

He sighs

'I'm starting to think that the he knows I'm weak to his smile and is using it against me.'

000 000

Sasuke leans by his bedroom door only to slide and sit on the floor. He rests both of his elbows on his knees and buries his hands on his hair. He didn't intend for the teasing to go that far. In fact he didn't have any intention to tease the blond man at all. He just wanted to stay by the door and watch the dobe read the book for his nephews without being noticed.

Then the idiot had to say his thoughts at loud.

'_Why do you make such irresistible faces like that?'_ And it was accompanied by a full blown pouty too. Who on earth could resist that? Before he noticed his feet had already dragged him beside the blond and tease him. His responses were so innocent. It was painfully obvious that the blond did not have any experience. The trembling lips and the glistening of endless teary blue eyes… Sasuke didn't want to admit it but if the twins weren't there he might have…

_Ring Ring_

Sasuke cuts his train of thought with the ringing of the phone. He stands up and walks towards the phone in the living room.

"Uchiha." He answers

'Sasuke'

"Aniki? It's late. What time are you planning to pick the twins up?"

TBC


	16. Rule no 15

**Author's note: **not edited.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.

**Warnings: Foul **language, Shounen-ai and no beta reader.

**Rule No. 15:** If you decide to bring a gift for your host, Make sure it can also be used as a bashing weapon.

Sasuke's body clock has always woken him before or at six AM sharp not unless he sets the alarm earlier. He is not the type to laze about during weekends either. Still, the last couple of days really took a toll on him. The interview with Chakra magazine and the deal with Yuki, Haku had been a long, hard work. And now that everything is said and done, the young Uchiha decided to indulge himself with a few more hours of sleep.

Sasuke rolled to his side and unconsciously tried to pull the warm body next to him but was met with cold air. He frowned as he realized what he was about to do. Was he really the one who snuggling closer? He thought.

The young Uchiha shivered from the morning air. He usually regulated the thermostat on a slightly warmer temperature because he likes to sleep without a shirt on. However his unwelcomed bedmate did not like this notion. In fact, the dobe screamed at him for being a pervert! It was a little uncomfortable at first but he quickly adjusted by turning the temperature down a notch. It was better than having the blond scream bloody murder in the morning.

But Today was a little chilly than usual. He tried searching the sheets and found them cold to the touch. Where was the idiot? He always slept in on Sunday's. He cracked an eye open and saw that the other side of the bed was indeed empty.

Sasuke turned his attention to the desk clock. "Nine AM" he muttered. He tried to listen for any noise outside the bedroom. Naruto usually prepares brunch at around ten on Sundays. He would prepare meals that were fast and easy to make since Iruka, Itachi or Kakashi and on occasion all three of them might drop by.

Sasuke grudgingly lifted the duvet away from his body and got out of bed. He stepped out towards the kitchen and found the kitchen and island spotless and in place except for the used kettle on the counter. Sensing something out of order he tuned to the living room only to find Kyuubi napping on the couch.

"Oi. Dobe." He called out. He walked briskly to the other room. Last night, Naruto and the twins found some things that he wanted to keep for himself. It was too embarrassing. If the dobe tried to sneak some blackmail material he had another thing coming.

"Oi Dobe. I told you not to come…" The room was just the way they left it. Wrappers and ribbons from delayed Christmas and birthday gifts were scattered about the floor but no sign of the idiot. Sasuke became restless. He checked the side table by the kitchen door. Naruto's keycard and phone were still on it.

This was definitely not right. "Kyuubi. Where's Naruto." He was talking to a fox! He searched the living room for anything out of place and found a half empty tea cup reserved for guest. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten and his breaths fell short. He grabbed the intercom to ask just who came in to visit.

He ceaselessly tapped his index finger on the table as he waited for the person on the other line to answer. A few seconds later there was a beeping sound and a click but it was not from the intercom. It was the front door. The young Uchiha found himself in high alert his senses blaring. With controlled even breaths, he hid himself from the intruder's view.

He could see the trespasser's hand pushing the door open and take a step forward. When his instincts told him that the other was in sticking distance he made the move. He swiftly grabbed the person's arm and flipped him on the floor, effectively pinning the other.

"Are you out of your mind TEME!" Blond hair and blue eyes but this was not Naruto. In fact he reminded Sasuke of someone that was not welcomed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke maneuvered his position so he could place both of the man's hands behind his back.

"Let go!" In the struggle the man drops a duplicate keycard that Kakashi had stolen from him.

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke grabbed the card with his free hand.

"You Uchihas are all insane! Yeah."

"Where did you get this?" The raven repeated. The voice was lowered but the venom it carried became stronger. He tightened his hold on his captive.

"Deidara. My Name is Deidara. I'm your brother's partner."

"Deidara." Sasuke took time to look at the person beneath him.

"The Bomber!" Sasuke tightened his hold on Deidara. "What the hell was he thinking? Is he out of his mi—oh." As if realizing that he neglected to see the obvious, Sasuke slowly loosened his hold on the other.

"What's that suppose to mean." Deidara glared at the young Uchiha and slowly got up as Sasuke completely got off of him. "I have no intention of killing anyone until I kill Itachi!"

"Tsk, that's like saying you will never hurt anyone again."

"I won't until I kill that arrogant ass!"

"Meaning never"

"Grr! You're second in my list."

"I have nothing to worry about then."

"GAH! You Uchiha's are all the same!"

Sasuke ignored the blond's rant. Sensing no danger with Fire Country's most notorious bomber, he turned and started searching the flat for any signs of abduction.

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Uh, Yeah. He's with your mom. Your brother told me to check on you since he forgot his phone and keys. " Deidara stared at the ground as he tried to recall the rest of Itachi's message. "He told me that you can pick Naruto-chan up at her house and have lunch there as well."

"HE'S WHERE?" Deidara could almost see the vein about to pop out on Sasuke's forehead.

"Hey don't blame me! I'm just the errand boy here, yeah!"

"Well errand boy! Is that all?" Deidara stood up and brushed himself.

"Nope" He replied with a cheeky grin. The front door was still open so Sasuke was able to hear the light fast paced footsteps down the hall.

"Uncle Sasuke!" the twins came bursting in and latched themselves around Sasuke's legs. "Dad said you'll babysit us till lunch at grandma's"

"He also told me to deliver those brats to you and bring them back to the main house by lunch. Bye. Bye."

!

000 000 000

A few hours earlier, Naruto woke up to the rough sensation of the small fox's tongue that licked his cheek.

"Kyuuuuubi. Stop." He tried to bury his face on his bedmate's chest but the little kit was insistent. She still found a way to continue her task.

"What's the matter with you?" The blond turned to face the fox and the little one immediately places her paws on top of his forehead.

"Kyuu!" Naruto groaned. He grabbed the little fox by the scruff of his neck. "This isn't like you. Are hungry? Do you need to go?" He slurred half of his questions out as his senses tried to catch up with him.

Kyuubi stared at him with a 'You have got to be kidding me' look. He peered at the fox. She continued to squirm while she hanged in-between her master's fingers. Then he heard faint buzz of the front doorbell. It sounded like it came from the front door.

"Oh…" Naruto gently dropped the little fox on the bed. He made a move to get out of bed however a pair of pale but strong arms immediately tightens around his waist. Naruto sighed. This was getting old. He usually woke up pushing the other off the bed or the other way around, whoever woke first. But today was a Sunday. No one in their right mind would want to exert any effort at six AM on a rest day. He slowly and carefully untangled himself from the vice like grip and gets out of bed.

Kyuubi jumps after him, circling her owner as he walked out of the bedroom. "Settle down Kyuubi. I'm already up." Naruto tried to make himself as presentable as a just out of bed person could be as he sluggishly walked down the hallway to get to the front door.

"Just a minute" Naruto fumbled with the lock. The buzzing sound stopped. Naruto had finally managed to open the door.

"May I help—Uchiha-san!" There outside the apartment stood Uchiha, Mikoto with her hair perfectly placed in a bun and wearing a pristine navy blue Sunday dress.

"Good morning Naruto. Please, call me Mikoto."

"Oh, I'm sorry but that's a little too informal."

"I insist." Mikoto grabbed Naruto's arm. The hold was gentle yet firm conveying the massage that she would not take no for an answer.

Naruto sighed. He ushered the lady Uchiha inside. "Please come in. I'll wake Sasuke."

"Oh, Pardon my intrusion." Mikoto gently placed her hat on the side table. "Please don't wake Sasuke. We will be leaving in a bit." Naruto gave her a confused stare. "Didn't you wish t visit him yesterday?"

Mikoto nodded her head. Naruto ushered her to a sofa and went straight to the kitchen to make some tea. "Yes. I didn't have the courage yesterday, but you finally gave me the resolve to do it." Naruto passed her a cup of green tea. She was silent for a moment. Her eyes traveled to Naruto's hand that offered the cup where the shiny metal is wrapped around his finger.

"I've seen him plenty. And I will see him this noon." Mikoto offered him silent thanks she gently rested the cup on top of the saucer in her hand. "If it's alright, I would like very much to spend the morning with you." She gave Naruto a faint smile. "Keep an old woman company on her morning, trip will you?"

"You are definitely not too old at all Mikoto-san." Mikoto's dark eyes brightened as she took a sip from the cup.

"It's settled then. Go wash your face and get dressed." The Matriarch of the Uchiha shooed the young blond to the bathroom.

"Um, Wait! I don't think I – Urg…" Whatever the blond wanted to say was silenced the Mikoto's blank stare. Sure it wasn't forceful or angry but for some odd reason Naruto felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Naruto sighed. He knew that he could do nothing but obey her. He slowly dragged his feet back to the bedroom to get his clothes which earned him a smile from the female Uchiha.

"Hush, Hush now Naruto-kun. We don't want to wake Sasuke." Naruto had never heard a threat sound so sweet before.

000 000 000

Itachi found himself a spot in the Police Districts Archives. It wasn't that he did not trust Deidara with the information. The crazy bomber could fish out any information if he really wanted to. It was the fact that many of Deidara's info were not in the station's archives at all. As if it never existed.

He has to find out what ROOT is trying to hide but in order to do that he must find away to evade Danzo, the head of ROOT. Breaking in that department was no easy task. Even he could admit that. They had spies everywhere. They even spy on their spies! Itachi leans on one of the metallic shelves that held the files intact. His father warned him not to get involved but how can he not.

Itachi grinned manically at himself. Passersby who saw this act silently walked away from him as fast as they can.

If this was an easy task then it wouldn't be worth solving in the first place.

_Sasuke's wife sure is a lot of trouble. _Suddenly his smile turned to soft snickers. The book keeper three shelves away had turned white from the act. He was unconsciously calling Naruto his brother's spouse despite knowing the truth of their fake relationship. The blond had a knack of throwing him off guard even if he is not present.

Speaking of blondes, Deidara should be at Sasuke's apartment by now. Itachi stretched his right arm upward and bended it towards him to reveal his watch. He should be expecting Sasuke's call in

3

2

1

Ring— His mobile rang.

The oldest brother smirked. He clicked the answer button and Sasuke's furious voice boomed out from the other end.

'What the hell are you up to Itachi!'

Itachi chuckled and walked out of the archives scaring everyone off with his eerie smile.

_Foolish little brother_

000 000 000

"Where are we?" Naruto took a look through the car's glass window.

"This is a private cemetery. Only a few people know this place" Naruto looked at Mikoto with wide eyes.

_Nothing in her demeanor showed any sign that she wanted to murder him right? But then again, based on pass experiences, Uchihas are not in the category of normal._ Naruto glanced at their chauffeur but that didn't make him feel any better. The man looks like a murderous shark!

Mikoto laughed at the young man's antics. He wore his heart on his sleeves. "You're just like your mother, but you look so much like your father." She said fondly.

"You knew my mother and father?" Bright blue eyes began to shimmer in curiosity.

She gave a light chuckle and nodded. "Yes I do. They were and still are my dearest friends." She tugged Naruto's hand as she stepped outside the vehicle. The shark like man had already opened the door for them.

"Thank you so much Kisame-san." She allowed the man to take her hand and guide her out of the car. "I'm sorry for taking your time away from the precinct."

"I am just following Itachi-san's orders." The man looked dangerous and looked like he could kill in one bite, but somehow his voice gave Naruto the impression that he was a man who was just trying to do his job seriously and efficiently. He seemed to also respect Itachi a lot.

"Naruto can escort me there. You may take a break if you wish." Mikoto suggested. She placed her arm around Naruto's and pulled him toward the entrance.

Kisame nodded but refused to relax his posture.

"Where are we going Mikoto-san?"

"It's not very far. This cemetery is big but very few are buried here."

They stopped under a peach blossom tree. Under it laid two simple graves placed side by side. One grave had two incents sticks that was already burned while the other had a bouquet of pink carnations. Both looked as if someone had visited the grave not long ago.

Naruto took a closer looked at the names on the grave and gasped. He quietly fell to his knees and caressed each letter that was embossed on each tomb.

"Mom, Dad – I found you." Naruto could not stop his hands from shaking. His lips trembled as he said, "I looked everywhere for them."

Naruto did not turn around to face her, but she could hear the questions buried within his words. He looked so lonely kneeling there in front of the Namikaze's grave. He is the only survivor that tragic day and he was just a child back then.

Mikoto gently knelt beside the blond. Years of being in the Uchiha household had taught her never to show tears in front of others. Today she struggled, but nonetheless managed to hold it in. She needed to be strong. She swore on this grave, to her friends, that she will protect this boy, their son. She had failed them once because of fearful indecision. She will not repeat the same mistake twice. This time her shoulder will be the one to be cried on.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Naruto grabbed a loose petal from the flower and twirled it around his fingers. "I wasn't even allowed to attend their funeral." Naruto lifted his face as his gaze searched Mikoto's.

"Thank you for bringing me here." He said again with a smile.

Mikoto could not remember the last time she had seen that smile was. It was exactly like Kushina's.

"Mikoto-san! Don't cry." Mikoto lifted her hand to touch her cheek. Tears were indeed streaming down. Shocked, she could only watch as they endlessly poured on her waiting hand.

"Um.." Panicked, Naruto searched his pockets for something that be used for her tears. When he found none he pulled the sleeve of his coat and used it to wipe them away. "I'm sorry. This is all I have."

_He truly is a beautiful boy. He doesn't deserve anything that happened to him._

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She had seek forgiveness in front of this graves countless of times, but it was only now did she fully realized the weight of her guilt.

"I'm so sorry." _For being a coward; for betraying you, for not being there when you..he needed me the most – _was what she wanted to say out loud but even now she still could not even muster the courage to.

Warm arms were cautiously wrapped around her shoulder. "You shouldn't live with regrets Mikoto-san. I too feel sadness because of their deaths." He slowly placed a distance between him and his mother's friend so he could look straight into her eyes.

"But it doesn't mean that I should not be grateful for the things that happened after. I have experience and met people whom I came to love and cherish after that."

"But –I…" Mikoto struggled to speak in between her sobs.

"I wouldn't change anything for the world. Because…" Strong blue orbs did not waver as he spoke.

"…they loved me. Even now I still feel they do." Naruto showed the tearful lady full blown smile and she suddenly realized the heavy weight in her chest became a little lighter. She couldn't help but see how much Naruto inherited the wide perception of his father.

She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she felt that she was calm enough to finish a sentence she opened them again and retuned a smile of her own.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." The matriarch took the time to look at her watch. "Goodness, It's late! If we don't hurry I won't have time to prepare lunch." She stood up and Naruto soon followed after.

"I can help."

"That's so nice of you Naruto-kun. Did you know how crazy your father was with your mother's cooking?" Naruto listened with interest at Mikoto as she told stories about his parents. They walked away from the Namikazes' graves, but not before paying their respects. They laughed at loud unmindful of anyone watching them.

000 000 000

Itachi was humming to himself. It was out of character, he knew. But who was any to judge? The day was just to entertaining not to be in a good mood.

He swiped the borrowed keycard of his brother's flat and opened the front door.

"Sasue, boys are you ready?"

He was met with silence. Growing curious, he stepped inside the apartment and headed straight for the living room. What he saw made his the gears of evil older brother side turn.

There in the middle of the room was Sasuke and the twins surrounded by Toys, crayons and picture books. Shisui was on Sasuke's lap as he colored away a picture of a giant snake while the older man helped him. Obito was leaning on Sasuke's side watching TV while the fox was happily in his arms.

No wonder they could not hear him come in.

"Well now. You three seem to be having fun." Three pairs of dark ebony eyes stared at him.

"Daddy!"

The twins headed straight to their father earning them each an affectionate pat on the head. Sasuke stayed on his spot. He looked like he got caught ready handed with a stolen bag of money. Itachi smirked at him.

"You'll make a great Daddy Sasuke. Do your best. Naruto seemed to be someone who would like a child or two."

"Shut it." No matter how venomous the tone was. Sasuke could not hide his flaming read face. It was hard not to laugh.

"You used Naruto as bait. You stole my car!" Sasuke got up from his spot and proceeded to try and tidy up the room. "You even used the twins so I couldn't escape!"

"Come now little brother. They really wanted to see you." Itachi countered.

"Did we cause trouble uncle Sasuke?" Obito worriedly inquired. Sasuke looked away, suddenly feeling the decency to look guilty.

"No, of course not, you are good little boys." He walked towards the father and sons and ruffled Obito's messy hair.

"How long did you plan this?" Itachi must have carefully studied and planned this out. He knew that Itachi had figured them out without saying anything. He was just thankful the other chose to remain quiet.

Until now

"Last night. Mother asked me to. I got your car. We'll be using it."

_Damn him!_

"Relax. Father is not there. Mother really misses you."

Sasuke sighed. He grabbed his coat and followed the three other Uchihas out.

"Ah by the way" Itachi looked back.

"Naruto said that you should give mother a present." He presented a folded piece of paper on front of his little brother's face.

000 000 000

Ding Dong

"That must be them. Naruto, please open the door." Naruto walked towards the front door.

The doorbell rang for the second time then a third. He didn't think that Sasuke was this enthusiastic with the bell and the twins were too short to reach it. He looked through the door's peephole and saw locks of blond hair.

Definitely not an Uchiha

Naruto unlocked the door and the other came stomping in with ceramic looking miniature doves.

"Where is he?" the stranger looked around with a manic grin plastered on his face.

"Who?" Naruto did not like the look on the other's eye. He wanted to call Mikoto but he did not want to leave the man alone either.

"Deidara-kun. Is that you?" Mikoto entered the foyer with her apron still on.

"Mikoto-san! Is Itachi here?" The man quickly tried to hide the figurines behind him but she saw them anyway.

"They are on their way. What are those? They are lovely" She pointed at the white doves.

Deidara gave her a beaming smile from being praised. "They are for Itachi. These are actually bombs that will explode with my signal. I am going to blow him up when he least expected." Deidara released a mad cackle.

Naruto felt a cold sweat. This guy was carrying explosives. It sounds too surreal but he looked crazy enough to do it. He stepped closer to Mikoto and planned their exit.

"Is that so", but Mikoto just looked amused as if it happens every day.

"Please don't make a mess of the house dear or you will have to clean it up by yourself. Help yourself to some snacks." She warned the crazy bomber before going back to the kitchen.

Naruto could do nothing but gawk at the situation.

"Naruto!" Obito and Shisui raced towards the blond eager to be carried by him first.

"Hey guys." Naruto crouched down to their height and they immediately started talking about their day with their dad and their uncle.

"Daddy and Uncle Sasuke don't know how to shop." Obito started.

"Yeah they spent a long time just staring at the shelves." Shisui added.

Naruto laughed remembering yesterday. Itachi and Sasuke are really brothers.

"Oi, dobe" Sasuke stood by the door carrying a basket full of Honey, Peaches, and Apples a bottle of wine and Sake. "I think I got everything on the list. I even asked the clerk to arrange them in a basket just like you said."

Naruto laughed. He knew it was a good idea to give Itachi a list and a set of instruction to buy a gift for Mikoto.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke glared the blond but everyone could see that it held no malice.

"Nothing really" Naruto took the basket from him. "For a man who could sell worth millions of products; buying something worth 20 dollars must be complicated.

"Idiot" Sasuke lightly smacked Naruto's head. He was about to come back with a retort but Naruto beats him to it with a smile

"Thanks Sasuke. Your mom's really nice you should see her more"

Naruto stared at the basket with longing. He did not know what or where his mother took the blond but he could tell that it was something that struck a very deep chord within the smaller male.

"Are you okay, dobe?" Sasuke met Naruto's blue eyes, trying to search if anything was wrong. The smaller male just shook his head and smiled in which he returned with a smaller one.

_Mikoto-chan! Our sons will be born on the same year. I do hope they become the best of friends just like us._

Mikoto looked at his son and Kushina's from afar. She couldn't help but give a quiet smile as well.

"Get a room you two." Itachi was the last person to enter the Uchiha household. He could have entered sooner but the lovebirds were hogging the entrance door. He noticed Deidara sitting on one of the couches looking straight at him.

"Boys, Where are your manners? Greet your grandma." Shisui and Obito rushed towards Mikoto earning them each a kiss on their forehead.

"How delightful, are you joining us for lunch Deidara?" He asked his partner.

"I won't be staying long." Deidara got up from his seat and pointed at Itachi. He glared at Itachi as if it could make him explode. "But I need you to come with me for a while."

"Oh really?"

Deidara searched for the figurines that were suppose to by lying on the side table. He fished his pockets at turned the seat cushions but the items were nowhere to be found.

"Where is it?"

"Grandma they look so pretty!" Deidara's blue eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. The twins were holding the explosive doves and waving it up and showing them to their grandmother.

"How did you—Woah!" Deidara was about to reach for the items when a yellow flash shoves him out of the way. Naruto immediately grabbed the figurines and smashes them with the bottle of sake.

"My explosive art! How could you do that?" He accused the other blond.

Naruto heaving from the adrenalin grabbed the basket that contained the items. He slowly walked towards Deidara and bashed him with it.

Repeatedly

"Ow. What's your problem man!"

"You idiot! How can you be so careless! There are children around." He berated the bomber.

The Uchihas just stood and watched from the side lines.

"Your wife is pretty energetic little brother." Itachi whispered to Sasuke.

"I could say the same to you." Both brothers smirked. "We should stop them before mother gets upset or else she'll blame us for ruining her lunch."

"Calm down Naruto-kun." The older brother approached the blonds.

. "Those are harmless. I rig them off. It won't explode." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "They won't explode."

The words calmed Naruto down but Deidara became the opposite.

"YOU WHAT!" He leaped for Itachi and started to throttle him.

TBC

Yeah! Another chapter finished.

I took a break from writing in English. O.o Actually I took a break from writing altogether and actually tried studying English! Hahaha! Currently I am back to rewriting the cother chapters! Boy do I stink at writing!

Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I really appreciate them, especially to those who took their time to point out my mistakes. I learn so much from you guys I hope you continue to still read my works in the future. To those who offered to be a BETA…er… I don't really know how that works but if you tell me how I would love to!

**Rule No 16:** Do not let anyone disrespect your spouse.


	17. Rule No 16

**Author's note: **not edited.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters are not mine. I simply borrow them and try to bring them back in one piece.

**Warnings: **Foul language, Shounen-ai and no beta reader.

**Rule No 16:** Do not let anyone disrespect your spouse.

000 000 000

Fugaku Uchiha, Commissioner in general stood on the top floor of police headquarters of Fire Country; looking at the capital he served. For generations the position has been filled by the Uchihas dating back to the feudal times and nepotism had nothing to do with it. The position was earned through blood and sweat. . It was unheard for on Uchiha to remain in a low ranking position for long. A weak Uchiha had no use in the clan that is why the late Obito was killed easily and why Shisui had fallen in the line of duty.

The middle age man took man took a deep breath and tried to exhale his stress away. He turned around and a thick brown manila envelope on his lavish desk caught his attention. For something so plain and neutral, the parcel seemed to be mocking him.

_The Namikaze case. _It read.

He grabbed his executive chair from under the desk and took a seat. He carefully unbound the strings on the envelope noting how the papers have aged into dull beige. How long has it been? Ten—Twenty years? He could not remember—No, he did not want to remember. But try as he might, the memories of Minato and Kushina 's bodies inside the Namikaze's home were as vivid as if were just yesterday. It lingered in his thoughts when he had nothing better to do.

_"Those stories you used to tell me and Sasuke; about how your close friend betrayed you by involving himself with the Akatsuki? I wonder who really betrayed who."_

Fugaku pulled the file out but paused midway and dropped the files back on the desk with a grimace.

"You still manage to piss me off even in death Minato."

000 000 000

The Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's were clans that had very close bonds. The Fire country and Whirlpool country shared a strong friendship among its people. The Uzumaki clan is very influential people the Whirlpool. They are very prominent in the political as well as the military sectors of their country. In order to maintain the peace between two countries both clans formed an alliance with each other. Sometimes an Uchiha is sent to serve under the Whirlpool and vice versa.

He was a detective very much like his eldest son, Itachi when Kushina was sent by the Uzumaki clan to serve under the Fire Country Police force. His wife, Mikoto who at that time was still working at a desk job at the immediately develop a close friendship with the fiery read head.

Kushina came to the station loud and strong she even openly declared that she will be the Commissioner in general of Fire country one day. So it came to a shock when she came to Mikoto and announced that she was getting married to some ordinary salary man. Of all the men that she came in contact with it had to be a skinny, lanky looking blond that did not seem to have any backbone. What's even worse he was a pencil pusher at some Sales department doomed to be bankrupt by the end of the year. Both clans had refused to accept their relationship but she fought hard. She kicked and screamed, going as far as quitting the police force.

But despite the Uzumaki's move to disown Kushina, his wife and the redhead remained close friends. At first he did not care for their business but when the head of the clan had seen and frowned upon his wife's interactions with the prodigal red head; he immediately forbade Mikoto to meet with Kushina. He even went as far as threatening to divorce her if she had continued to be friends with them. In the Uchiha clan, those who are removed with nothing but the belongings they had when they entered. They were not to see their children, and if with child during separation, the infant will be taken right at birth. At that time Itachi was already in first grade and Mikoto was two months along with their second son. She miserably agreed.

A week after Minato was at the station he was assigned at. He pleaded him to allow Mikoto and Kushina to remain friends. Fugaku ignored him at first but every day after work the blond man would wait in front of the station and reasoned with him.

"That is enough." His voice was loud enough for a few people to turn their heads at the usually calm detective. "It was Kushina shamed her family. Do not ask us to do the same to ours."

It was out of character; he knew. But the insistent salary man was too much. The man could not get into his thick skull that disobedience in the Uchiha clan is not tolerated.

Minato stood still from the outburst. His face tightened but that is all he did as he silently shook his head, turned around and left.

He thought it was the end of it. But Minato had not even begun to show how stubborn he can be. He was determined to prove and make the clan acknowledge their relationship. Thinking about it now, the jerk might have plan the whole thing up.

Namikaze showed up in front of the Uchiha dojo one weekend. The dojo was open to the public on weekends and anyone from any discipline of martial arts is welcomed to challenge them. The blond was wearing a plain white shirt and loose fitting jeans. He was greeted with distain by the Uchihas, but was unfazed. He languidly walked inside the training room after bowing in front of the dojo's entrance. The blond had always carried an unusual atmosphere; it made people believe that he was nothing to be feared. A dead last. A whip—someone you should not bother with—but he was far from it.

Fugaku sense something different about him that day. He looked—dare he admit to say it—dangerous. He did not speak until the blond was a meter away from him.

"Excuse my intrusion Uchiha-san."

"What do you want Namikaze? I thought I made it clear that I don't want you associating with me. Have you and your selfish wife not—"

"Shamed you enough?" The blond cut off.

"Your clan values excellence and pride too much. Do you value honor as well?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we do."

"Very well" The blond looked around the dojo as if it was only at that moment did he notice the prying stares of the other Uchihas.

"I wish to challenge you to a sparring match. If you win we will not show our faces ever again. But if I win…" Minato turned his blue gaze to the head of the Uchiha clan at that time, Madara Uchiha. "—You will leave Mikoto-san and Kushina be."

"What?" Fugaku followed the blond's gaze and faced the silent Uchiha head seated at the dojo's platform, awaiting the head's decision.

Madara nodded. "Go and lend this man some sparring clothes." His voice was flat and serious but Fugaku could almost hear the word, "Go and humor him", being said out loud.

The stage was set. The two opponents could not have been more contrast with each other. Silence reined the room. No one dared to speak in anticipation; the sound of deep breaths and steady heartbeats were multiplied ten folds. Outsiders were secretly rooting for the bright blond, while the Uchihas watched with mockery blatantly displayed in their eyes.

The referee raised his hand, signaling the fighters to get ready. Fugaku noted how Minato, pointed his front foot straight while turning his rear foot perpendicular to the other and bending his knees.

A perfect _Hanmi_ stance

"_Hajime!_"

The audience halted their breath as both fighters took off in a blink of an eye. To their shock it was the blond who delivered the first kick. Fugaku blocked it with an arm and countered attack with the other but the swift blond side spin to the side. In a flash Minato had managed to grapple the Uchiha and flipped him over, landing him heavily on the mat. It was over in mere 15 seconds.

Minato bowed at his opponent then to then referee ending with Uchiha Madara.

"Your promise" The blond said.

"That is not possible! How did you—"

"Fugaku." Madara cut off. "There is no excuse for a lost."

000 000 000

"…there was chaos in the whole dojo! No one had ever seen Madara-sama with a disbelief look." Mikoto paused from her story and took a sip from her cup filled with green tea to quench her parched mouth.

"Interesting, Naruto's father was able to beat our father at his prime." Itachi looked amused. He was seated beside Mikoto.

After Deidara's temper tantrum, Mikoto called to have lunch in the patio. All of them helped bring the food out and help set the table. The meal was delicious and could not help but have seconds and thirds. The serving plates were empty in minutes but no one wanted to literally eat and run so they all agreed to transfer to the porch and have some tea while they watch the twins in the garden.

They began to chat and ended up with Naruto curiously asking how Mikoto became friends with his parents. Naruto sat on the floor crossed legged while his elbows rested on the coffee table. His eyes were bright as he listened intently, never once bothered to cover his excitement, curiosity or distain when Mikoto started telling his parents tale.

Sasuke sat on the lounge chair by the blond's side. His elbow was on the arm using his hand as a base to lean his face on. The hand was partially covering his mouth but Mikoto and Itachi could still see the corner slightly stretched upward. Sasuke's eyes had almost remained glued to the slender tanned male seated on the floor. His ink eyes burning every movement the expressive blond made.

Recognizing the long silence, Sasuke, quickly turned to his mother and said, "It's not like father to leave it at that."

"Un." Deidara agreed.

"Yes he is still quite sour about it." Mikoto giggled. "Once in a while he would still challenge Minato to sparring matches but…"

Mikoto turned to Naruto with a mischievous gleam in her dark eyes. She placed her pointer finger in front of her mouth and winked. "…He never once won against him."

Deidara and the Uchiha brothers could not help but show astonishment at Mikoto's confession.

"Does that mean you and Fugaku-san became friends with my Mom and Dad?"

Mikoto's playful look suddenly became stilled. Her eyes glazed over, recalling a memory that happened long ago but was still clear. She slowly nodded her head.

"However prideful and arrogant an Uchiha is, Father had always kept his end of the deal." Itachi muttered.

"Something he learned from Kushina." Mikoto added. "He clearly showed his distain at first, but as he got to know Minato he began to admire him and saw why Kushina chose him. He was a man who grew up being looked down upon and ignored and instead of feeling sorry for himself he worked hard and gave more than a 100% in everything he did so he would one day be acknowledge by everyone."

"Naruto! Come play with us." The twins came bouncing in, bored of playing with only the two of them. They grabbed Naruto's hand and started pulling him towards the garden.

"Hold on I'm going I'm going." Naruto laughed and got up ready to be taken away by the two.

"Hn. The dobe is joining his age group."

Naruto delivered a harsh glare and a raspberry at his "husband". He could have flipped a bird but Mikoto and the twins were in sight. He ran towards the playground with Shisui and Obito tailing behind.

"Hn, Dobe"

Mikoto watched her youngest shake his head with an amused grin. She could not remember how long it has been since she saw him carry a carefree expression on his face. She knew Sasuke had always felt inferior towards his father and brother. Itachi is a natural prodigy earning medals and credits here and there which made Fugaku pressure Sasuke in doing the same. As a result the younger Uchiha became more distant and aloof. She was shocked when he declared that he was going into business. The household roared with her husband shouting his voice at his youngest to get out of the house. She had tried to support him any way she can but before she realized; Sasuke had lost his smile. Driven by anger and determination to prove to his family his worth, he thought nothing but studying and working.

Naruto seemed to naturally make Sasuke loosen up and relax and he does it effortless too. Naruto is special. She concluded, having experience the same magic with the blond before. He was able to do things she had no courage to. She did not know whether to feel jealous or happy though.

Itachi stared intently at his mother. She was keeping something.

"Mother. What do you know about the Namikaze Case? You were careful not to expose Minato-san's last name the whole story."

"Namikaze? The late fourth President of Konoha Corp is Namikaze."

"That's Naruto-chan's real family name not Uzumaki. Itachi did some investigating. Un." Deidara supplied.

"Is he related to the Fourth? Father's friend…" Sasuke was slowly piecing together the puzzle. "Aniki, is he the—"

"Father lied." The older one cut of, eyes still fixed at Mikoto. "He never investigated the case he gave it to ROOT."

"Itachi!" It was rare for their mother to raise her voice; everyone immediately halted and looked at her. "You of all people should know what is okay to say and what is not."

The matriarch of the family looked at her youngest and patted the empty space beside her. "Sasuke, do you know what happened to Naruto's parents?"

Sasuke shook his head. "All I know is that they died because they were involved in some crime. I wanted to find out but I don't know if I should pry into it if the dobe doesn't want to."

"Itachi does not seem to have a problem with prying or personal space for that matter—will you STOP THAT!" Deidara spat the last words out. He tried to swat the long haired man's hand away but was easily avoided. He managed to fondle his way into the dusty blond's pocket.

"Hn."

"Hey give that back!"

"No explosives in the house Deidara. I thought we establish that." Deidara glared at Itachi. "Really now, It's like you are asking me to strip you naked and search all over."

The bombers whole body burned crimson. It would not be a surprise if he actually exploded.

"GAH!" Deidara stood up and stomped towards the gardens where Naruto and the childen played.

"Is that okay?" Sasuke turned and saw Deidara crouch down in front of the twins. They immediately pulled his long blond hair.

"Hn, that's fine. He often babysits them."

Sasuke gave his brother a disbelief look.

"He is fond of them. He said he will train them to make my life a living hell." Itachi turned his attention back to Mikoto. "But never mind that—Mother it is unfair for Naruto. His parents deserve an honest investigation."

"Trust me when I say this." Mikoto looked at her eldest with an equally determined look. "The less you know, the safer Naruto is. Sometimes people do unreasonable things with good intentions."

As she said this, Mikoto already knew that this was not going to stop her boys from finding out the truth. She closed her eyes in thought. They were right. But she was scared. Her sons- She could not have been anymore proud of the two—She just needed to believe in them a little more.

"Sasuke." She grabbed his son's hand and squeezed it between hers. "Please promise me that you will not let anyone hurt Naruto-kun."

"Of course I won't" The answer came fast precise and without a doubt.

_You care for Naruto more that what you think little brother. _ Itachi thought as he saw how his brothers eyes hardened with resolve.

"What are you doing here boy." All occupants turned towards the voice. The head of the household entered the porch unannounced.

"A normal family lunch father." Itachi stated. "One that does not involve more training."

Fugaku ignored his eldest and focused all his attention on Sasuke. "I thought I told you never to set foot in this house again until you have knocked some sense into your useless brain."

"Oi old man, Sasuke's not useless at all! Why would he be nominated to me Konoha Corp's president otherwise" Naruto walked towards the porch with Obito latched behind him.

"You." Fugaku stared at the blond clone of one Namikaze Minato with the fiery look of Kushina Uzumaki. "What is he doing in my house!"

"What! What the hell did I do to you? Piss in your lawn?" The blond shouted back.

"Mikoto, why did you bring this boy here?" He turned to his wife with a furious expression. Mikoto looked shaken. Itachi and Sasuke immediately moved closer to her.

"It's not her fault! I just wanted to see my parents!"

"You brought him there! Mikoto you—"

"Darling I—"

"Boy you should have let it be."

"Like you did father? Itachi interrupted.

"Don't involve yourself with something you cannot handle Itachi."

"Naruto-kun deserves to see his parents Un."

"The government gave him a chance to start over."

"You can't just ask me to forget about my Parents!" Naruto was shaking. Sasuke stood up to go towards him but stopped when Fugaku spoke.

"My parents are not criminals."

"Are you sure boy? How old were you when it happened?"

Naruto was way too young to know what was going on them but he remembered that night all too clearly.

_The man laughed and Naruto could do nothing but stare. The man suddenly forced his face in front of him. With a gun in his hand, he sickeningly caressed the child's bloodied cheek._

_"You're awfully pretty." Naruto could see snake like eyes look at him._

The slender blond shivered at the memory.

"Maybe you do remember and are trying to continue what they left unfi-Ugh" Fugaku's left cheek throbbed. Sasuke stood in front of him eyes filled with rage and if not held by his Itachi would have lounge to deliver even more punches.

"Fuck you, asshole!" The three other Uchiha's could not believe their eyes. Not once had Sasuke cursed at his father. Even if the man had mercilessly thrown him out the house he had not neither cussed nor thrown a punch at the older man.

"I see you that you have lost your manners as well." Fugaku felt something slide across his lips and found blood on it. "That boy is a bad influence alright." Sasuke would have lounged the second time but his mother held him back with her words.

"Sasuke please"

"Otouto, That won't solve anything."

Sasuke took a deep breath and stood still. Itachi removed his hand from his shoulder. As soon as he was released he went straight to Naruto that had the exact same animosity in his blue orbs.

"I will not have you insulting my spouse." His back was facing his family but he could hear the gasped they all made.

"Otouto you.." Itachi was at lost for words. The relationship is faked so why would Sasuke openly declare such a thing.

_Foolish brother_

"Sasuke, teme…" Sasuke enveloped the blond in an embraced. Naruto did not know he was shivering and had difficulty breathing until he felt Sasuke's warm body and smelled his sent. "I won't have you talk badly about him."

"What foolishness is this boy!"

He glared at his father with such anger that if it could throw kunais it would have killed him.

"The foolish one is you! You did not even have the guts to stand by your wife against the Uchiha clan."

Fugaku was taken aback by the familiarity of the words.

"_Namikaze-san, You are a fool to go against the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan."_

"_If I'm a fool then you must be a complete moron." Minato laughed. "If you do not have the strength to protect something precious then what kind of man are you?"_

He stood there in silence.

"Sasuke, I want to go home." They stared at each other before Sasuke grabbed the small tanned hand into his pale one.

"Nisan you stole my car, I want it back." Itachi nodded. "I would not want to stay in this household either. Deidara, get the twins."

"Un."

"Mother?"

"I'll stay here." She looked at her husband and could tell that he needed someone with him tonight. Acting all tough on the outside,Mikoto was an Uchiha long enough to know that they are a total mess in the inside.

000 000 000

"Is Naruto okay?" Obito snuggled closer beside Naruto which earned him a hug from the other in return. Itachi was driving Sasuke's car since the other had not let go of the smaller man's hand since he took it. Deidara brought his own ride so he was not in the car but was trailing behind with Itachi's.

"Grandpa was being mean." Shisui was on Sasuke's lap. As he petted the blond locks leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

. "Of course he is, the dobe is strong." Sasuke more of felt that see Naruto's smile.

"And Uncle Sasuke is there to be with Naruto always right?" Sasuke saw Naruto lower his head, but he could see the tan ears become read right down to his exposed neck.

"Outoto, your cheeks are flushed. Are you sick?" Sasuke could see Itachi smirking from the rear view mirror.

"Just shut up and get us home." He scowled at him.

"Of course." Itachi focused on the road once again. "The route is long though so take your time and relax." Sasuke ignored him and decided to look out the window.

000 000 000

Fugaku nursed a glass of rum in his hands in the living room. Mikoto sat opposite f her husband.

"Darling…I"

"That was the only way I knew how to keep my promise to Minato, Mikoto." Fugaku placed the glass on the table and placed his elbows on his lap; his forehead resting on his hands.

"I know, I'm sorry but still, We can't keep secrets forever Fugaku."

TBC

**Rule no. 17:** Some secretes in the family are bound to be exposed

Another chapter finished! I kinda don't like this chapter, but it must be done! I was starting to feel like I'm joker or something while I kept on saying:

"_Why so serious?" O.o_

Anyway thank you all for still reading this ….er…story and all. Thank you for your reviews! FFNET has change since I last saw the site lol! It even has book covers! Woohoo!

I want to finish this before I start again with the Opposite of Love is Not Hate.


	18. AN

Hello everyone,

I would just like tell you guys that I won't be continuing this story anymore. Please don't get me wrong, I love this story to death and your reviews have taught me a lot. That is why I could not even bare deleting this fic. They inspire me to write and put a smile on my face on a bad day. I am so happy and fortunate have this many. I still can't believe that I reached over 400 reviews with my crappy way of writing.

I have thought long and hard about this and I think I expressed my desire on one or more occasion to rewrite the whole thing.

The first two chapters are up on my page.

I am not sure if it will be better than this one but I really, really want to rewrite the whole thing.

Looking forward to sharing with you guys the rest of the chapters of the remake soon.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
